The Crimson Dragon
by natsudragneel49
Summary: Connor has been alone for years haunted by his past. But when he meets fairy tail he finds a family and people he will protect. My first story (no set updating schedule)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:rent money

It was a sunny day in the town of Magnolia and the citizens were happy and bustling as usual. The towns guild Fairy Tail famous across all of the kingdom of Fiore,famous for their destructive tendencies, was as loud and rambunctious as ever. Fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel,aka Salamander, was picking a fight with the ice make wizard Gray Fullbuster.

"take this ice princess." shouted Natsu as he struck gray with a fire dragons iron fist. Gray slid back a few feet but recovered quickly and slammed his fist into his palm to peform an ice make, "bring it natsu! ice make hammer!". Suddenly a giant ice hammer was falling on top of natsu he quickly dodged and charged at gray,fists aflame, "fire dragons iron fist!" Gray dodged and jumped back they then glared at each other ready to face off again. "thats quite enough!" suddenly a fist slammed,equipped with a gauntlet, on each of the boys heads.

Erza Scarlet,aka Titania the fairy queen,the scarlet haired requip wizard and strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail,also most terrifying, had just knocked out natsu and gray. "how many times must I tell you two to stop fighting like children" she asked rhetorically knowing they were out cold, she then sighed and picked them up and put them onto a table where Lucy Heartfilia the blond celestial spirit wizard and blue haired sky dragon slayer Wendy Marvell were sitting. Lucy looked over Natsu and Gray and sighed Wendy then asked "will Natsu and Gray be okay?" she felt genuince concern for the the two boys as they lay on the table unconscious. "don't worry Wendy they'll be fine" Lucy said smiling at the young girl.

Natsu shot up after a few minutes and rubbed the back of his head,"jeez Erza that hurt..". Erza simply closed her eyes and savored her strawberry cake, Natsu glared at her then got off the table top and sat next to Lucy.

"hey Natsu my rents coming up really soon can we please take a job soon?"

"sure Luce"

Natsu walked over to the request board and looked it over trying to find the right job for Lucy's rent. He looked it over for another few minutes and smiled when he found one and rushed back to the table then slammed the job request down on the table,waking Gray in the process,"found one!". Lucy took the flyer while Gray sat up and sat next to Erza,her eyes widened and so did her smile "one million jewel! yes! and its just an extermination job "please kill the monster terrorizing us" this will pay my rent and leave plenty extra!". Erza quickly snatched away the flyer and looked it over "Lucy this job obviously involves a dangerous monster the reward would'nt be so high otherwise", Lucy took the flyer back maybe you're right Erza..". Natsu took the flyer and shouted at the top of his lungs "sounds awesome, I'm all fired up now!", he ran to Mirajane and slammed the flyer on the bar "Mira I'll take this job!" she smiled and wrote it down in the record book, Natsu then ran back to his table and grabbed Lucys hand "come on Luce!" he then proceeded to drag her out of the guild while she struggled to get free from his hand,"Natsu! let me go!"she screamed as Natsu took her to their next adventure.


	2. Unexpected threat

Chapter 2:Unexpected threat

After about two hours of crying whining and barfing on the train Lucy and Natsu had finally arrived at their destination,the town of Trisca.

"Natsu hurry up!" Lucy shouted angrily as Natsu stumbled off of the train.

"I'm coming Lucy please stop yelling"

"I'll yell as much as I want! you dragged me here,literally!

"alright alright sorry.."

She huffed and walked off towards the city center and the mayors office with Natsu awkwardly following behind. She sighed "well were here anyway this better be worth it natsu"

"don't worry Luce it will be" Natsu said with his usual toothy grin

They continued walking through the small town in search of information on the monster they would soon face. Trisca was a beautiful town filled with small cute cottages the largest building was the town hall. Being one of the smallest in Fiore, Trisca was a very unknown town with few people living there it rarely had crime which was why Fairy Tail and the other guilds received few jobs from it.

After searching around the town for about an hour or so Natsu and Lucy had gathered that the beast was at least 20 feet tall and had large horns atop its head and that was all. They decided to see the mayor to see if he knew anything and to report that Fairy Tail had taken his request.

When they arrived they both walked in and awaited their turn to meet the looked over to natsu and noticed that Natsu's best friend,the blue exceed happy,wasnt with him as he normally was she had been so angry at Natsu earlier she hadn't' noticed.

"hey Natsu where's Happy at?"

"I guess he found his parents with the other exceeds and went to spend some time with

them"

"well at least he's with his parents I'm glad he found them"

"yeah I am too but I miss the little guy" he said sadly

They sat for a while longer discussing the guild and its members when they heard the secretary call to them that it was their turn. They quickly got up and headed to his office."hello young wizards!" he greeted them happily, the mayor was a small man at about 3'5". He had a large mustache across his lip and a top hat atop his head he also wore an unbuttoned black tux and white bow tie, in short he was a miniature mister monopoly. "I'm so very glad you came.."

"He's so small!" Natsu shouted cutting the mayor off.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she slammed a fist down on his head. She then looked to the mayor with an embarrassed and apologetic look "I'm so sorry sir, my friend has a big mouth" she laughed nervously as the mayor gave them a death glare.

"Its fine. As I was saying thank you for responding to our request this beast has been attacking our farms, destroying our crops and eating our livestock. It is slowly damning us to bankruptcy." He said with a serious tone "so young wizards I ask you for the sake of our town and the people within it to exterminate this beast"

Natsu smirked and said with confidence "consider it done". The mayor smiled and thanked them again as they left the office.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few hours later long into the night Natsu and Lucy awaited the monster each masterfully disguised as a cow? Natsu and Lucy had previously bought two cow costumes planning to go in disguise as cattle in a nearby farm to attract the beast they were hunting.

"Natsu.."Lucy said in a low tone obviously a bit annoyed.

"Yeah Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Why on Earthland are we dressed as cows?" she asked angrily

"Well this monster eats cattle right?"

"Right.."

"So if we're the cattle he'll try and eat us" he said smiling in his costume.

There was an ominous silence. Natsu cautiously called out."Lucy?"

"You idiot!" She shouted." Do you even think about what you say?"

Natsu thought it over naive as always before saying "oh..." realizing he had risked their life by dressing as cattle and tempting the beast to eat them. As he realized this a loud stomp could be heard coming their way. They froze each hearing their hearts thump in their chest. Natsu felt something grip his body and lift him in the air. He smirked and set himself on fire burning away his costume."fire dragon's iron fist" his fist connected with the beasts face "take that!". The monster took the hit not even flinching and slammed natsu into the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as struggled out of the costume and reached for her keys.

Natsu was passed out on the ground the beast hovering over him. It was a truly terrifying creature it stood over 20 feet(at least 6 meters) tall. Atop it's head were horns so sharp they could rival even Erza's impressive collection of blades. Its legs were like a goats with dark black fur. Its torso was a human one but it was tinted blood red and it's head was also a goats with large menacing red eyes. (Okay so bad description imagine the gleam eyes from Sao but red k? (:)

"Open gate of the lion! Leo!" Lucy shouted summoning the lion spirit and leader of the celestial zodiac Leo the lion,aka Loke .

"You summoned me my dear" Loke said while he fixed his glasses and adjusted the tie on his usual black tux.

Lucy blushed when he called her "my dear" but shook it off and pointed at the creature "take that thing down Loke!"

"My pleasure" he said as he charged the beast his fists glowing with the power of the lion spirit. He struck low aiming for the creatures legs to try and make it stumble and fall. The creature dodged quickly and struck Loke as he dashed and sent him flying a good ten feet. "For such a big guy he's really fast" Loke said as he got back up. The creature growled low in its throat as if he was issuing a threat to the lion spirit. Loke charged again making another low strike this time aiming for the creatures stomach. The creature attempted another dodge, anticipating this Loke quickly changed the direction of his attack and managed to land a blow. Taking this opportunity he landed a couple more hits and retreated. "How'd ya like that you ugly freak?!". The creature stood there completely unfazed staring Loke down as he let out a roar and ran at him. Once it reached him it slammed a massive fist directly to his gut causing Loke to spit out some blood and fall to the floor.

"Loke!" Lucy shouted as she ran to his side.

"Sorry Lucy I failed you" Loke managed to say as he coughed up more blood.

"Its okay Loke" she said sadly.

The creature stood towering over them growling loudly. They sat there paralyzed in fear. They stared at the creature awaiting death. Suddenly a large ball of fire struck the beast causing it to stumble back. Lucys head instantly snapped to where natsu was expecting to find him gone but only saw his unconscious body.

"Hey you two okay?" A sudden voice in front of her said. She looked forward and saw a man his fist ablaze in crimson flames.

Hey everyone its natsu dragneel XLIX(49) And first of all thank you for reading my story I appreciate it very much. And second of all the OC character might be a little OP for a bit. But not too long don't worry. Also this is my first story so be kind and I'm terrible with grammar so if you see grammar mistakes I'm sorry but that's how it is I will work on it though. And finally I am a student so there is no set updating schedule I do have a life. Okay that's all once again thanks for reading have a cyber brownie :). 


	3. Ch 3: the crimson Dragon

**Hello everyone its Natsu again. I hope you enjoyed and one thing I want to mention I will make the chapters as long or short as I wish depending on whether or not I feel like a cliffhanger so if you don't like it. Thats how it is don't agree I'll get my lawyer Jeff. He's very successful. Anyway here's your cookie for reading and enjoy the new chapter. **

**Sincerely **

**Natsu Dragneel XLIX. **

**Btw I keep forgetting the disclaimer lol**

**Fairy tail is not mine if it was I would give it back. I don't know how to manage that stuff!**

Chapter 3: The Crimson Dragon

Lucy stared at the man standing before her for he had managed to stun the beast that not even Natsu Dragneel, the famed Salamander, could harm. He had a red cloak on that went down to his knees and wore a simple black tee and blue jeans with a sword strapped in a, leather sheath, around his back. His hair was black and messy and his skin was almost tan but looked almost faded like it had been a while since he'd been outside, but what was most noticeable were his eyes they were a deep shade of red almost like blood.

"Hey I asked if you were okay!" The man said startling Lucy out of her daze

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for helping us out"

"Good, now get your friends out of here they're badly injured" he said with urgency.

"Yeah I'm on it" Lucy said as she sent Loke back to the spirit world and then rushed to Natsu's side and attempted to move him.

As soon as they were out of the way the man looked back at the monster. "You're a Capra demon I thought your kind was extinct" he said curiously. The demon growled low in its throat as if to issue a challenge to the man. The man smirked and said "alright then bring it on!". He charged at the monster summoning fire to his fists. He fire a barrage of fireballs into the beast and it staggered back. The demon roared and ran to the man preparing a powerful strike amplified with his incredible speed. The man used his fire on his feet and propelled himself forward narrowly dodging the attack and firing another fireball into the beasts side. The beast roared in anger, taking the opportunity the man jumped to the monsters mouth and fired another enormous fireball down the monsters gullet. The demon roared and flailed around as the flames melted it's organs. "Take that you ugly freak!" The man shouted as the demon fell to the ground and died with one last silent growl.

Seeing the monster fall, Lucy came out of hiding and approached the man who saved them. "That was incredible thank you so much"

He smiled and said "it was really nothing but you're welcome."

They both heard a sudden groan nearby coming from a pink haired Dragon slayer that had just woken up.

"Alright where's that monster I'll burn him to ash!" Natsu said ready for battle.

Lucy sighed relieved that her friend was okay." Natsu its okay the fights over"

Natsu shot up like a rocket." What do ya mean it's over who beat it?"

"Hi". The man said surprising Natsu who hadn't noticed him earlier.

"Wha! Who the heck are you" Natsu said.

"My name is Connor Coccino" He said smiling.

Natsu smiled back and said " my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel"

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia, thanks again for saving us" Lucy said gratefully.

"Like I said it's no problem I was happy to." Connor replied.

"I saw you use fire magic to fight that monster but it had this weird color to it" Lucy said

"Fire magic huh" Natsu said interested in the thought of more fire to eat.

"Yeah my fire is tinted crimson because of the kind of magic I use.." He said as if the question confused him.

"And what kind of magic would that be?" She asked.

"I'm the crimson dragon slayer" He said

"A Dragon slayer. You're like me!" Natsu said suddenly surprising Connor.

"Yes I am." He said warily.

"That's awesome! Lets fight!" Natsu said while his fists went ablaze.

"Um no thanks. I should probably get going I've got places to go" he said as he began to walk away.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted "can't we at least pay you back somehow?"

Connor stopped and thought over it for a few seconds when suddenly he could hear a growl coming from his stomach. "Well actually I haven't eaten in days" He laughed.

Lucy sweatdropped at his growling stomach when she could hear another growl right beside her coming from Natsu.

"Yeah I could go for something to eat too" Natsu said.

"Alright then let's head back to town" Lucy sighed feeling her wallet about to get lighter in order to satisfy the hunger of the pink haired fire Dragon slayer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three wizards had soon arrived back into the town and stopped at a restaurant to satisfy the two boys hunger. Their food quickly arrived and as quickly as it arrived it was devoured by Natsu. Connor ate lightly only nipping at his food. He also kept looking around as if he was nervous about something.

Lucy had noticed this and was a little worried."Connor?"

"Yeah Lucy?" He said suddenly.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah everything is fine" He said quickly like he wanted to change the subject.

Lucy bit her lip and backed off. Natsu had finished eating and looked over to Connor.

"Hey Connor" Natsu said.

"Yes Natsu?" He said.

"Are you in a guild?" He asked.

"What's a guild?"

"What how do you not know what a guild is!" Lucy suddenly shouted. Connor jumped at her voice and quickly responded " I'm sorry I just don't, we don't have guilds where I'm from."

Lucy looked puzzled. "And where exactly are you from?"

Connor said quickly "just a little unknown country north of fiore"

"Well here in fiore we have wizard guilds, guilds are a way for wizards to make a living and for the citizens to get the help they need" Lucy said proudly. Connor stared at her looking sort of puzzled. Lucy laughed nervously and continued eating her food.

"Hey Connor?" Natsu asked

"Yeah Natsu?" Connor replied

"How were you able to beat that thing back there? even I couldn't hurt it"

"Oh that's easy. Capra demons are a pretty common monster where I'm from" he said." The tricky thing about the capra demon is that they don't take head on physical damage, they're only affected by projectile attacks once you figure that out they're extremely easy." He said with a smile and a small smug smile on his face.

"Oh I see. So when Natsu and Loke attacked with their fists it did nothing. But since you only used your fireballs you were able to kill it" Lucy observed.

"Exactly" Connor said. "So what happened to that other friend of yours anyway you obviously didn't stuff him in your back pocket, so it must've been magic of some kind" He wondered.

Lucy's eyes glistened as she began to describe her magic to him "I use celestial spirit magic. I summon spirits using gate keys from the spirit world to help me when I fight or just whenever I need them" Lucy said as she showed off her keys,"and as for Loke he's one of my spirits and the leader of the celestial zodiac, the most powerful spirits out there."

"That's really cool, is that why you have that whip?" He asked as he pointed to the whip fastened to Lucy's belt.

"No! No, no, no" Lucy said while her face turned bright red. Causing Connor and Natsu to start laughing.

Connor looked over to Natsu, who was still laughing, and asked "what about you Natsu I saw your fist catch on fire outside and you said I was like you what magic do you use?"

Natsu smirked and said proudly "I'm a fire dragon slayer."

"So you really are like me. We use the same magic."

"Yeah I've never met another fire dragon slayer I want to fight you" Natsu said excitedly. Connor smirked revealing the trademark Dragon slayer fangs.

"Sure if you think you can beat me"

Lucy smiled glad that Connor was opening up. Natsu had a sudden smirk on his face. "So if you're not in guild." Connor looked over at him, a bit apprehensive of what the pink haired fire dragon slayer was about to say." How about you join fairy tail!" Natsu shouted aloud.

Connor stared at him and then smiled "sure why not"

"Awesome!" Natsu said. He grabbed onto the collar on Connors robe and dragged him on the heel of his shoes while Lucy giggled at the two boys.

**Hello everyone its Natsu. **

**So this chapter was kinda everywhere sorry about that (I was half asleep when I wrote most of it) and I'm especially sorry for the grammar mistakes cuz I guarantee there's lots lol. Well anyway if any readers are good with grammar I'd appreciate the help. That concludes my chapter note. Cookies for everyone!**

_Natsu: over here! _

**Alright Natsu here you go. **

**Well that's all everyone til next chapter. **


	4. Fairy Tail

**Hello everyone Natsu here. **

**Next chapter is out and I'm mixing it up. This time you get brownies this chapter instead of cookies!㈴2㈴2㈴2 **

**Well here's the chapter **

**Oh and I still don't own **_**Fairy Tail. **_

Ch 4: Fairy Tail

They had been on the train for close to an hour or so. Lucy had been staring out the window and Connor sat next to her to avoid the barf ejecting from Natsu's mouth. Connor was also feeling terrible in his stomach feeling as if his insides were melting, lucky for him he was resilient and holding back every ounce of bile stored in his stomach.

Lucy looked away from the window and turned her head to the new dragon slayer sitting next to her, wanting to drown out the sound of Natsu's vomiting with some conversation. "And here I thought all dragon slayers had motion sickness."

"Yeah well I guess I must be lucky" he lied. "Do you know any other dragon slayers besides Natsu?" He asked as he got even paler.

"Yeah I do know quite a few actually. Six, including Natsu, are good friends of mine the other not so much."

"Cool, what are your friends names?"

"Well there's Wendy the sky dragon slayer she uses a lot of support and healing magic but she's also a pretty tough fighter not as strong as the others I know though. She's still pretty young."

"How young?"

"I think she's about twelve or thirteen but I don't know that for sure."

"And who else?" He asked as he became paler and his stomach churned. He felt about ready to pass out or vomit whichever came first.

"Next is Gajeel : the iron dragon slayer. He used to be an enemy of ours but now he's a Fairy Tail member and a good friend." Lucy said as she remembered the Phantom Lord incident.

"What do you mean by enemy?"

"Well he kinda wrecked our whole guild hall" Lucy said laughing awkwardly.

"Your guild must be forgiving then" he said as he felt a surge of bile rise up his throat." I can't do it anymore!" He rushed out of his seat and to the trains lavatory to barf his guts out. Lucy stared at him as he ran down the hall and began to laugh hysterically.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

An hour later the trio had arrived at the station. Connor and Natsu dragged themselves off the train then began to kiss the ground. "I love solid ground!" They shouted in unison. After they're dramatic scene on the train station platform, which had drawn quite a lot of attention, they began the walk to Fairy Tail.

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia. The sun shone bright without a cloud in the sky, the water from the river glistened as they passed Lucy's apartment building, and the citizens were bustling at the different stores, and shops that littered the marketplace. They quickly reached the Fairy Tail guild hall and waited outside the enormous castle like building. They could hear profuse lively conversation and music from behind the door it seemed like a party that just wouldn't stop. Lucy looked over to Connor who seemed a bit anxious.

"I know it's seems a little overbearing but you do get used to it." She said

"Yeah well, we'll see about that"

"You'll love it here" Natsu cut in with his signature smile

Connor smiled and nodded "sure I'll definitely love being here"

"Then what are we waiting for" Natsu said as he walked through the front gate. As he walked through he was instantly flat out on the ground, unconscious, from Erza's fist.

"Natsu Dragneel! How dare you drag Lucy on a dangerous mission like that without her consent!" Erza shouted at Natsu's unconscious form.

Connor was frightened, impressed, and a little turned on all at the same time as he watched the red haired woman yell at the pink haired man that lay on the ground in front of her. But he found it a bit strange at the fact she was wearing armor when she wasn't in battle and the fact that everyone in the building was quiet when she let loose on Natsu

"Hey Lucy. Who is that?" He asked as he pointed toward Erza.

"That's Erza Scarlet,aka Titania the fairy queen, she is Fairy Tail's strongest female wizard"

"Hmm. Interesting.."

"I have to go save Natsu then we'll introduce you to the guild master" Lucy said as she apprehensively approached Erza." Hey Erza please give Natsu a break it wasn't that bad really."

Erza looked away from Natsu and gave Lucy a death glare which sent the poor blonde into a panic "re-really it wasn't that bad"

"Then why did Loke come from the spirit world bloody and beat up shouting that you and Natsu were in mortal danger?! Gray and I were just about to go after you two"

"Well... we were but Um.." she grabbed Connors shoulders and moved him in between her and Erza "he saved us"

"What the hell Lucy!" Connor shouted

"He saved you?" Erza asked Lucy responded with a nod. She looked Connor over and he stood silently still not even breathing. "According to Loke this beast was virtually unbeatable how did _he_ manage to beat it?" Erza said still speaking to Lucy

"Excuse me" Connor said and then tapped Erza's shoulder." You could just ask me" She seemed irritated by this so he quickly spluttered out in an attempt to save his life"I like your hair!"

Erza blushed at his compliment and could hear some giggles coming from other guild members. She gave the snickering crowd a death glare that could silence the devil himself then sighed."Fine you will tell me your story"

"Okay thanks very much miss scarlet" Connor said with a smile.

The crowd became more lively and everyone began to party once again. Natsu soon awoke and rose from the floor.

"Jeez what hit me?" Natsu said as he rose from the floor rubbing his head and finding a rather large bruise just above his forehead." Erza.."

Connor looked all around the enormous building that was the Fairy Tail guild. Its main hall was lined with tables each crowded with wizards. There was a stage at the far end of the hall where a beautiful silver haired woman in a pink dress was singing and playing a guitar two other silver people who were cheering loudly for the woman on stage. One of them was a young woman with short hair and the other was a gargantuan man who seemed to be shouting "man!" . There was a bar off to the side with a brown haired woman wearing only a bikini top and shorts with a stack of barrels labeled "beer" beside her. Also at the bar was two men. One of the men had a beard and Brown hair and was also smoking a cigar while talking to the other man who had dark blue hair and a moustache. They both looked very aged in about their forties or so. Behind the bar was a girl in a green dress with long purple hair serving drinks to the two men at the bar. Connor was amazed at what he saw they all looked like family as they laughed drank and celebrated with each other. He felt a sense of euphoria upon seeing it but also a deep sadness.

They approached a table where Happy and Gray were sitting."hey flamebrain! What the hell happened out there!" Gray shouted

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy said as he flew into Natsu's arms.

"Hey little buddy" Natsu said cheerfully."I thought you were with your mom and dad"

"I was but when I heard you and Lucy might've been hurt I came right back home" Happy said with tears in his eyes

"Its okay Happy were just fine" Lucy said trying to console the young exceed.

"But.."

"Its really okay happy" Natsu said with a smile.

Happy dried his tears and nodded then looked over at Lucy and looked her over "Lucy I think you've gotten bigger!"

"Shut up stupid cat!" Lucy snapped

Gray looked over at Connor and asked "who are you?"

"My name is Connor Coccino nice to meet you Mr..."

"My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster it's good to meet you too"

"I'm glad you are both acquainted but I would like to hear this young man's story" Erza said.

Connor nodded and took a seat. Happy, Gray, and Erza all listened intently as Connor described his fight with the capra demon and how he defeated it. He described the demons weaknesses and how he had witnessed Loke being defeated by the beast before jumping in to save Lucy and a beaten Loke from being killed. Even Natsu shut up to listen as he was unconscious during the whole of the battle. As he reached the conclusion of when he shoved a giant fireball down the beasts throat Erza's eyes widened and then drifted to the sword on Connors back.

"So you didn't use that sword at all?" Erza asked interrupting Connors story.

"Um no I didn't why?"

"I'm simply curious. If this beast was so dangerous why not use the sword as an advantage?"

"Like I said earlier this monster isn't affected by physical attacks my sword would've been useless. Even if it would have done anything I never draw my sword unless I'm fighting all out"

"I see..." Erza Sat quietly pondering.

"Sounds like ashface was pretty pathetic out there.." Gray said chuckling.

"What was that ice princess" Natsu said with a dark look in his eye.

"I said you suck pinky!" Snapped Gray raising his fist

"That's it bring it on frosty!" Natsu shouted." Fire dragon's iron fist!". Natsu landed a punch to Gray's chest and sent him flying into the giant man's back" sor-sorry Elfman.."

"Anyone who attacks a man from behind.. ISN'T MANLY AT ALL!" Elfman shouted and landed a shot to Gray's face sending him flying once again.

"Hahaha take that ice princess!" Natsu shouted laughing hysterically. Gray got back up and retaliated with an ice make hammer which Natsu dodged. The hammer landed into a group of wizards and soon a full scale brawl ensued. Erza simply stayed at her seat, still thinking about Connor's tale, no one daring to even get close to hitting the mighty Titania. Connor and Lucy quickly avoided the fight and retreated to the bar.

"Jeez the men in this guild have no class..." groaned bikini top as she drank from her barrel.

"Looks like they're at it again eh Macao" Wakaba said puffing at his cigar.

"Yeah good thing we're not stuck in there" said Macao sipping a mug of beer.

"Hey who's the new kid?" Cana slurred.

"My name is Connor" Connor replied

"Nice to meet ya kid names wakaba"

"I'm Macao" Macao said offering a hand which Connor firmly took.

"Cana..." Cana managed to say groggily.

"Its good to meet you all" Connor said with a smile.

Connor saw a blue haired girl suddenly running to the bar narrowly escaping the brawl. "Why are they at it again?" She sighed

"That's just how it is in Fairy Tail wendy" Lucy answered

"So this happens often?" Connor asked

Lucy sweatdropped and nodded " yeah it happens all the time"

Wendy looked over and asked "are you new here?"

"Yeah my name's Connor and you are"

"My name is Wendy Marvell" she replied smiling.

"Oh you're Wendy Lucy has told me about you" he said returning her smile.

"She has?"

"Yeah she tells me you're pretty strong maybe we can spar sometime"

"Um I'm not really all that strong, so if you don't mind.." she cautiously denied the older man.

"That's okay don't worry about it"

So they sat for a good twenty minutes watching the fight although they were sure it would go on for a few hours. Connor finally spoke up and said." Hey Lucy wasn't I supposed to meet your master?"

"Oh that's right" Lucy remembered

"So you came to see the master" said a soft voice. They both looked behind them and noticed the white haired woman from earlier

"Hey Mirajane" Lucy said with a smile."So if the master isn't here then where is he?"

"Oh he had a meeting with the other wizard saints. But I'm not quite sure what about" she said while cutely tilting her head. "By the way Lucy who is your new friend? Or is he something more than a friend?" she asked why a suggestive smile.

"No! That's not it at all!" Connor and Lucy shouted in unison.

Mirajane giggled at the two young wizards. "Anyway what's your name?"

"Connor, nice to meet you"

"My name is Mirajane but everyone calls me Mira" she said smiling sweetly."So you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Connor nodded. "Yeah it seems like a great place I've never seen so much magic"

"It is a great place. Everyone is so kind to each other" she said as Elfman was sent crashing into a wall. "I'm sure the master will be back very soon and you'll be part of our family"

Connors eyes widened at the word family then he smiled a smile that would rival even Natsu's toothy grin. "I'm sure I'll love it"

"I've decided!" Erza shouted silencing everyone in the room and snapping the brawlers out of their fighting.

"Decided what exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Connor!"

"Yes ma'am!" Said Connor instantly moving to a position of attention.

"I want to put your story to the test. Show me the power you used against that monster. Fight me!" She demanded.

Connor smirked "okay Erza I'll fight you and bring you down"

"Good I'll be waiting outside the guild" she stated and walked outside the front door.

"Connor I don't be mean to be rude but... you're crazy!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs "you're going against Erza one of the most powerful wizards in our guild. She will beat you to a bloody pulp"

"That's why I said yes. I've needed a good fight for a while" he responded with a smirk and fierce look in his eyes.

**Hey everyone Natsu here (when I say everyone I mean the possibly one person reading)**

**So I would like to mention this is post the gmgs. Also this chapter is probably all over the place again and the grammar will suck. But I will not give up! Anyway hope you enjoyed. **

**See you later. **


	5. Connor versus Erza

**Hello**** again it's Natsu **

**So I've been in school for nearly a month now and so far it's pretty relaxed I love senior year so far. Oh well nothing special have your chapter cookie and enjoy. **

**Still don't own this anime/manga **

**Chapter 5: Connor versus Erza **

Outside the from of the Fairy Tail guild hall stood two forces of immense power. Erza Scarlet ,the Fairy Queen Titania, and Connor Coccino the crimson dragon slayer. Erza had previously challenged Connor to test his power and see If truly possessed the power that Lucy had described. The two wizards stared each other down both possessing a fierce look in their eyes.

The other wizards surrounded the two fighters some placing bets.

"Hey wakaba how much you wanna bet Erza pummels the kid?" Macao asked

"I bet fifty jewel he lasts twenty seconds" wakaba said

"I don't know I bet 100 jewel he goes a full minute"

"That's pretty ballsy Macao"

"I got faith in the kid"

Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, and Gray stood in the crowd of onlookers. Lucy was especially anxious being the only one to see Connor fight she hoped these two wouldn't cause too much destruction.

"Hey Lucy do you think Connor has a chance?" Gray asked

"I don't know when I saw him fight that monster he was powerful and unrelenting but we'll see soon won't we"

"You said he's a dragon slayer right"

"Yeah he uses fire magic but his flames are a different color than normal"

"It's strange" Natsu cut in

"What is?" Lucy asked

"Igneel never mentioned any other fire dragons so how could he use fire dragon magic"

"Maybe he's just like Laxus and has a lacrima in him" Wendy thought out loud.

"Yeah maybe.." Natsu said quietly.

Erza faced her opponent trying to see any weakness she could exploit anything to give her the advantage. Then she saw the sword on his back she was determined to force him to use it. "Are you ready Connor?!" She asked.

"Just waiting on you miss scarlet" he responded

"Then let's begin" she began to glow brightly and soon she was equipped in her flame empress armor. Connor set his fists on fire in a brilliant crimson blaze. They stared in silence then charged. Erza allowed Connor the first move in order to further analyze him.

"Crimson dragon's blazing fist!" He made a shot to her side which she quickly blocked staggering the boy, she swiped at his torso as he stumbled. He managed to dodge her attack and retreated. "Crimson booster" he summoned flames to his feet and blasted upward getting above her and made a strike at her head. She quickly rolled out of the way of his strike causing him to simply hit the ground. He recovered quickly and using his booster to propel him forward he attacked, relentlessly making strikes aiming in no particular direction. Erza noticed his fighting style was similar to Natsu's, wild and powerful. She managed to block his attacks and went for a strike while he recovered. She swept her blade in all directions aiming to distract him from her main attack which came from side. He dodged her attacks fluidly but was forced to retreat from her main strike. She took the opportunity and jumped over him and released one or two flame slashes above his head to keep him busy. She landed behind him and charged him as he turned to face her. She missed by just a few inches all due to Connor using his booster to dodge. Taking advantage of her missed attack he slammed his fist down onto her back landing the first strike. She fell to the floor but quickly got back up and lept for him. He hadn't yet recovered from his strike leaving him open she struck hard to his side and sent him spiraling to the ground. He was back in an instant but could feel his wound all too well. Erza felt her back ache as they had a stare-down.

"It's been a long time since I've been hit" Connor said with a smile on his face "Thanks for a great fight miss scarlet"

"Call me Erza" she replied "You're also a great fighter. Now let us continue!" She said charging him once again.

"Lets go then Erza!" He responded and charged her as well.

The next few seconds were a flurry of sword strikes and flaming fists. The crowd stood in awe as each warrior battled for supremacy. No one from fairy tail other than a fellow s-class wizard had ever been able to strike Erza, they were in shock that this sudden new face had been the first to do it. A small man had just arrived at the scene rushing to Mirajane.

"Mirajane! What is going on here!" He asked

"Oh! Master Makarov! It's nothing really Erza is just battling with a newcomer" she replied

"A newcomer?" He said as he turned his head away from the silver haired beauty and toward the fight.

"Yep" she said with a smile "that boy out there is Connor he wants to join Fairy Tail"

"How long have the been at it?"

"At least three minutes"

"Three minutes?! Against Erza?"

"I know it is quite surprising most newcomers don't last long"

Makarov watched the two fighters with increased curiosity. "Lets see how this plays out"

The two fighters now stood away from each other staring at the other. Both of them were exhausted Connor had small cuts littered across his body and Erza was covered in bruises.

"You truly amazing Erza" Connor said with an excited smirk.

"And you as well Connor" she replied returning his smirk.

"I think it's about time we ended this don't you?"

"Yes I think so" she readied her blade.

Connor gripped his sword handle and slowly removed it from its sheath. The sword itself looked like a basic double edged long-sword but the blade seemed to have a strange red tint along its edges. What really caught Erza's attention was the pommel of the sword it looked like a small flame carved from a ruby and she could've sworn she saw movement coming from something within the gem something like a small fire.

"You ready?" He asked

"Yes come at me with all your strength"

They rushed each other and soon it was a battle of steel. Each warriors blades crossed the others fluidly, blocking and slashing at incredible speeds. Connor went in for a stronger attack to stagger his opponent. Erza saw his attack and managed to parry his strike causing him to stumble. she went in for the kill and tried a stab. Connor used his booster and propelled himself into the air flipping in midair and landing on his feet. His body suddenly burst into flames and he charged at Erza so fast she couldn't react. He slashed at her from below and sent her flying onto her back. As she struggled to get up Connor was soon on top of her his swords edge at her throat.

"I yield" Erza said ending the match

The crowd stood wide eyed and in awe. Connor the newcomer had just defeated Erza one of the strongest Fairy Tail wizards. Although it was close, it was still victory.

"You there boy!" Makarov shouted as Connor stood away from Erza and helped her up.

"You mean me?" He responded.

"Yes, you" Makarov approached him "you're Connor correct"

"Yes I am"

"I am Makarov master of this guild and I must say I am highly impressed with your skill young man"

"Thank you very much sir"

"Also let me the first to say.."Connor leaned in waiting for Makarov to finish."Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Connors mouth was wearing an enormous smile." Thank you very much master!" He took the small man's hand and shook it so hard he lifted him off the ground and shook him in midair.

The crowd was out of their shock and soon surrounded Connor. They picked him up and brought him inside.

"A new member!" Shouted another member.

"This calls for a celebration!"Macao shouted.

"Get out the booze!" Cana demanded.

Connor laughed as they brought him in. He hadn't felt this good in a very long time. Erza re-quipped into her usual armor and smiled as she watched the crowd haul in the young boy.

Lucy quickly ran to the redhead to check on her "hey Erza you okay?"

"Yes Lucy I'm just fine. Lets go join the party"

Lucy nodded and the pair walked into the rowdy guild hall.

**Hey it's Natsu **

**Hope you enjoyed that little fight scene I loved writing it well typing it but whatever. I wish you a very nice day. Bye bye. **


	6. party time

**Hey it's Natsu **

**I'm back with another chapter. I'm going to have some writers block after this chapter so it might be a little bit. Jk I've got a couple ideas before I'm dry. Have your chapter cookie and enjoy. **

**Still don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Chapter 6: party time**

It had been at least an hour since Connors initiation into the guild before Mirajane pulled him from the party to ask where wanted his guild Mark and what color he would like.

"I'd like red and on left shoulder please" he removed his cloak (imagine ed elric's cloak without the symbol on the back) and allowed Mirajane to stamp him.

"There now you're officially a member of our guild" she said

"Thanks Mira"

"You're welcome now go have some fun" she said shooing the boy back the party.

It was truly a magical night. The guild hall was full of excitement and happiness. Music blared through the night, food and drink were spread throughout the guild and soon half of the members were drunk off their ass. Poor little Wendy had fallen asleep and Lisanna took her to Fairy Hills having had a fill of the party as well. Natsu picked a fight with Gray and in their drunken stupor they were both incredibly inept fighters. They missed every attack and slurred out insults. The whole guild laughed at their antics.

Erza, Lucy, and Connor stood aside trying to recover. Connor had convinced a drunk Erza to dance with him which he soon realized was a mistake as she spun him uncontrollably. Lucy stood laughing at the pair dance. Connor managed to escape Erza's dance of death and stumbled back to the bar and sat beside Lucy while Erza took another victim.

"Erza is a pretty crazy dancer isn't she" Lucy said giggling

"Yeah she is" he responded "ugh I've got a headache anywhere I can get some fresh air and a little quiet?"

"Well there is the roof nobody should be there"

"Can you take me?"

"Sure" Lucy got up and forced her way through the partiers and led Connor to the roof.

The two stood at the balcony watching the partygoers in the courtyard below. It was a stunning night in Magnolia the moon was full and shining down upon the guild hall and the stars looked lively as if they themselves were celebrating. Connor looked at the moon in sadness like he was reminiscing someone he lost. Lucy looked in his blood red eyes and saw sadness, loss, and pain clouding over what may have been happiness fighting to get out.

"Its a nice night isn't it" she said wanting to break the silence. When he didn't respond she tried again "I bet some of my spirits are celebrating right now too" she began to become irritated and went to yell at him for ignoring her but stopped when she saw him crying silently and gazing at the moon. She shook him "Connor are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh Lucy, yeah I'm fine just remembering a few things" he said solemnly "my friends would've loved it here"

"What happened to them?"

"That's a very long story Lucy"

"Well, We have all night"

Connor gripped the railing and sighed "Well if you want to know then I'll tell you"

**Hey there it's Natsu again **

**Well I'm thinking of just scrapping this story maybe I'll do it again later but I really don't know. I love writing I really do but I feel like it's pointless to post to this site when no one is reading it. I'm going to continue writing this but on my own time whether I post anymore or not. **

**Maybe I'll see you next time. Bye bye. **


	7. crimson memory

**Hello it's Natsu again. **

**So I'm still going to post cuz if I don't I will completely abandon this so yeah. Here's an origin story and your chapter cookie. **

**Still not the owner of Fairy Tail. If I did I'd still give it back cuz man it's gotta be hard for hiro mashima to keep releasing manga. **

**Chapter 7: Crimson memory**

A boy that, couldn't have been older than seven or so, ran through a forest in the darkness of night running from the people that hunted him. The dragon hunt had begun and the hunters had found him. The boy ran and ran eventually finding a hollow log and crawling into it. The young boy gripped the sword he had carried the last gift from his mother Ridrica the crimson dragon forged with her fire and made from her scales. The ruby flame pommel on the bottom of sword had been carved by her claws and she had simply stolen the ruby from a passing convoy many years ago. The only reason the boy had been able to hold it was because it would magically get larger as the boy got older so he would always have it.

The young man held this blade close to him hoping that maybe he could feel his mother's familiar warmth through it. He heard footsteps run past his hiding spot and he gripped his sword tighter. Once the sound was gone he relaxed and carefully left the log. He began to walk knowing he couldn't stay still for long or so his mother had taught him when suddenly bam! An unknown person had collided into him and sent him to the ground. He quickly stood and readied his sword and although he was inexperienced with it He wouldn't go down without a fight. He rose it above his head ready to strike but stopped and lowered the blade. In front of him lay a beautiful girl that looked close to his age. She had long flowing white hair that seemed even more beautiful in the moonlight her skin was pale and her eyes were a pale shade of yellow like the harvest moon. She looked terrified as she stared at the sword In the boys hands. He saw her terror and quickly sheathed the blade into the leather sheathed strapped on his back.

"Its okay I'm not going to hurt you" he said calmly "I'm friendly"

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked warily.

"Because I can do this" he set his fist on fire and she looked at the flames with relief.

"Okay I believe you. My name's Luna Crest what's yours?"

"I'm Connor Coccino it's nice to meet you Luna" he said as he helped her up.

They smiled at each other and suddenly heard a man shouting "I heard voices this way! Follow me!"

"Crap" Connor cursed and grabbed Luna's hand "come on we gotta go"

Luna simply nodded and together they ran never letting go of each others hand. They could hear the hunters dogs as they ran slowly catching up to them.

"They're gonna catch us if we don't do something Connor!" Luna shouted.

"I know, I know!" He searched the surrounding area and saw a small cave for them to hide in "quick! This way!"

The pair then ran for the cave as quick as they could and quickly crawled inside. Connor scorched the grass in different places to try and distract the dog's noses, then joined Luna in the cave. The entrance was so small that only children could possibly fit. It seemed to open up once they got in into a larger cave about a good six feet in length and seven in height. They sat and caught their breath for a few seconds before they spoke again.

"That was smart thinking" Luna said.

"Thanks" Connor replied.

"But it's really dark in here can you do something about that please?"

"Yeah sure" Connor set his fist on fire and lit up the cave in bright light.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

"So why are they after you?" Luna asked.

"Its the dragon hunt"

"You too huh?"

"Yep, so you're a dragon slayer too?"

"Yeah I am"

"What kind?" He asked

"I'm the moon dragon slayer"

"That's pretty cool, can you show me a little of your magic?" He asked excitedly

She smiled at his enthusiasm and summoned a tiny ball of light to her hands. She took the ball and tossed into the air where It floated in place.

"Wow cool.." Connor said in wonder.

"That's not all watch this" she flicked her fingers apart and the ball soon split into small rays of light which stuck to the roof of the cave. Soon the entire cave was bathed in pale light.

"That was so pretty Luna!" Connor said extinguishing his flames.

She blushed and turned away "thanks Connor your fire looks pretty too. But why is it a different color?" She asked

"My flames are the color crimson. They're like that because I'm the crimson dragon slayer" He said.

"So are you a subclass too?"

"Yeah I'm a fire dragon subclass"

"I'm a light dragon subclass"

"That's really cool so do you shoot like beams of light and stuff"

"Yup! But I'm not that strong yet"

"That's okay neither am I" he sat for a few seconds pondering something.

"What are you thinking Connor?"

"Well since neither one of us is very strong yet let's stick together and be partners!"

"Yeah! That would be great!" She said happily.

"We'll be best friends til the end!" Connor said with a smile

She nodded and returned his smile. She the yawned and said "hey partner can we go to sleep I'm really tired"

"Sure I'm tired too"

They snuggled up together with smiles on their faces.

"Goodnight Luna"

"Goodnight Connor"

As they laid together In the cave they quickly fell asleep. And as they slept their hands were still grasped closely together.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Present day _

"Wow Connor that's adorable" Lucy cooed

"Yeah I guess It is" Connor replied with a blush.

The sun had begun to rise over the horizon. The two wizards could hear the party dying down and saw the wizards leaving the guild hall.

"The Sun's coming up guess it was a pretty long story" Lucy said yawning "I should probably head back home"

"Yeah you're right I should probably find a place to stay"

"Well maybe you could stay with me.."

"Really!?"

"Yeah.. but just this once!"

"Thanks Lucy!" Connor rushed the blonde and hugged her.

"It's no problem now please let me go" the poor girl was turning blue from Connors death hug.

"Sorry"

"Come on I'll show you the way"

The pair had arrived at Lucy's apartment where they had found Natsu which Lucy soon kicked out. Lucy gave Connor a few blankets and a pillow and said he could sleep on the floor by her bed if he wanted. Lucy quickly fell asleep but Connor stayed awake for a good while longer remembering the past before finally passing out.

**Hey it's Natsu here **

**Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I'm thinking about introducing the rest of Connors origin at a later date maybe after a couple filler chapters. I dunno. **

**Well have a good day everyone see you next time. **


	8. Connor's first day

**Hello it's Natsu again **

**So today is a just a little filler chapter. **

**Once again I hope you enjoy and here's your chapter cookie. **

**So still not the fairy tail owner **

**Ch 8: Connor's first day. **

The morning after the party Connor awoke on Lucy's apartment floor with a splitting headache and a pain in his back."ugh I've gotta get my own place.."

"Morning Connor" Lucy said at her desk writing down something appearing to be in deep concentration.

"Morning Lucy" Connor replied getting up off the ground "Whatcha writing?"

"Nothing!" Lucy shouted shoving the stack of papers in her desk drawer.

"Are you writing a book?" He asked.

"No!"

He gave her a disbelieving look and she sighed "yes I am writing a book"

"Cool what's it about?"

"I haven't really decided yet I just started this one. I was really just brainstorming"

"I'm sure it'll be great" he said with a smile.

"Thanks, I hope it will"

"Anyway thanks for letting me stay the night" he began to look around for a clock "what time is it?"

"It's about noon" she replied.

"Noon!"

"Yeah you were thrashing around in your sleep and I didn't want to wake you"

"Oh.. okay"

"Yep, well are you ready to go to guild?"

"What for?"

"Well we need to find a job so you can make some money for a place. I'm not really looking for a roommate"

"Oh yeah okay then let's get going" he said jumping on her bed and out the window.

Lucy sweatdropped as he leapt through the window "I guess all dragon slayers are weirdos" she then heard a shout and then rushed downstairs.

"Hey what the heck are you doing jumping on top of me!" Natsu shouted.

"It wasn't my fault!" Connor snapped back.

It appeared that when Connor leapt from Lucy's window he had fallen on top of the pink haired dragon slayer by accident.

"What's going on out here!" Lucy shouted at the two boys

"Nothing just a misunderstanding standing" Connor replied "sorry for falling on you Natsu"

"Whatever it's okay" Natsu mumbled "anyway I'm came to check on Lucy since she didn't come to the guild"

"I'm fine Natsu don't worry so much"

He shrugged and looked at Connor "so did you two um..."

"No!" Connor and Lucy shouted together.

"Sorry I was just curious" he said blushing though he also looked strangely relieved.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Connor could swear he felt tension between the two of them. They wouldn't make eye contact and both their cheeks were red as lobsters.

"Ahem" Connor said breaking the silence "so guildhall, job, money for my place"

"Oh yeah sorry Connor lets get going" Lucy said.

"Yeah let's go" Natsu said walking off.

The three young wizards walked by the river admiring the city. They soon arrived at the guild and took the table where Gray, Erza,Wendy, and happy sat.

"About time you showed up

Lucy we were waiting for you" Gray said.

"Why were you waiting for me?" She asked

"We wanted to go on a job and we didn't want to go without you" Erza said

"Thanks you guys"

"Do you think I could join you guys? I need some money for a place to stay"

"You could always room with me and Natsu!" Happy offered.

"Hey yeah! That would be awesome two fire dragon slayers hanging out!" Natsu shouted wrapping his arms around Connor's shoulders "and then you can show me how you beat Erza"

Gray suddenly pushed Natsu away " forget flame brain room with me. Then you can show me how you train. I hope you don't mind being cold"

Wendy, Erza, and Lucy sweatdropped at the two boys fighting for an advantage they could have over Erza.

"Um guys I'd rather live on my own thanks for the offer though" he looked over to Erza almost pleading for help while Natsu and Gray bombarded him with ways one was better than the other.

"Natsu! Gray!" She shouted

"Aye!" They said unison

"Leave the poor boy alone if he wants to be alone let him"

"Aye ma'am!" They once again shouted together.

"Actually Connor I have a couple questions for you, please sit" Erza said "Natsu and Gray go find a well paying job for the six of us"

"Actually um Erza" Natsu said quietly "there's a few important things I'd like to ask too regarding his magic"

Erza could tell he was serious about this and let him sit then sent Gray to find their job "first of all I'd like to know more about your sword specifically the pommel" Erza asked.

"You noticed that huh not many people do" he unsheathed his sword and laid it on the table.

"I don't see anything special about it. Its a nice gem but that's all I can see" Wendy said.

"Look closer" he said

Wendy got even closer and her eyes widened "there's a tiny flame in there"

"That's right" Connor replied

"But why?" The young girl asked

"This gem is highly magical. I'm able to store some of my magic energy inside of the ruby for later" he explained "when I draw my sword I'm able to tap into that power"

"So that explains why you had that boost in our fight. You used the power in your sword" Erza said

"Exactly" Connor said "do you wanna see how I do it?"

"Yeah!" Natsu, Happy, and Wendy shouted in unison.

"Okay then" Connor said with a smile "watch carefully" he instructed. He summoned a fireball to his hand and it began to drain into the blades ruby in seconds the fire had all been sucked into the ruby pommel and the flame within it burned brighter.

"Cool..." the two dragon slayers and exceed uttered.

Natsu looked Connor in the eye and said "now it's time for me to ask a few questions"

"Ask away Natsu" Connor responded.

"I want to know where you got your magic from" Natsu demanded.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked confused by the pinkettes question.

"I mean where did you learn dragon slayer magic from? My father Igneel the fire dragon never mentioned any other fire dragons" Natsu said

"It makes sense your father never mentioned others" Connor responded "it's because my mother Ridrica was a subspecies"

"What do you mean subspecies?" Wendy asked.

"A subspecies dragon is a dragon produced from a main dragon" Connor explained "generally subspecies are made when two dragons mate my mother was a product of two main fire dragons"

"And why haven't we ever heard about them?" Natsu asked

"There's a reason they're called subspecies.." Connor said solemnly "the main species rarely acknowledge them with very few exceptions"

"That's pretty sad" Wendy said.

"My mother never seemed bothered by it but I do find it a little sad" Connor replied

"So what you're saying is... we're cousins!" Natsu said excitedly

"Yeah I guess so" Connor chuckled amused at his recently discovered cousin.

"So what does that make you Connor?" Lucy asked.

"I'm what's called a subclass" Connor answered

"Does that make you any less weak than a main?" Erza asked this time.

"It all varies depending on the dragon being sub doesn't mean you're any weaker. In fact some sub-dragons are stronger than their mains" Connor replied.

"I have a cousin!" Natsu shouted while standing on their table.

"Natsu! Sit down!" Erza commanded.

"Aye!" Natsu sat obediently.

**"**So what am I Connor?" Wendy asked.

"You're the sky dragon slayer right?" He asked and was soon given a nod from the young girl "then you Wendy, are a main all wind dragon magic branches from your dragon same with Natsu but with fire"

"Woah..." Wendy said surprised that her mother had been so important.

"Natsu!" A silver haired girl came running over she looked a lot like Mirajane but with short hair. She was wearing a green sweatshirt that seemed to cut off halfway down her arms. And she also wore a pair of short shorts which revealed her white guild mark and wore simple pink tennis shoes.

"Lisanna!" Natsu responded to the girls cry.

"I heard you shouting you had a cousin. I wanna meet him" she said excitedly.

"That would be me miss" Connor said raising his hand.

"Its nice to meet you mister.." she said

"Connor and it's nice to meet you too Lisanna" he replied

"They're both fire dragon slayers" happy cut in

"Fire dragon slayer.." she put her finger to her chin like she was trying to remember something "oh! You're our new member the one who beat Erza" she said in realization. Erza coughed surprising Lisanna "oh sorry Erza didn't know you were there heh heh"

"It's quite alright Lisanna just watch what you say" Erza said with an intimidating look on her face.

Lisanna quickly turned back to Connor wanting to avoid angering the mighty Titania "so Connor we'll have to hang out sometime I'd like to get to know more about Natsu's new cousin"

"Sure anytime you'd like" Connor responded with a smile.

"Great!" She said excitedly.

"Hey little sis! We gotta get going!" Elfman shouted to his sister.

"Coming big brother Elf! I have to go on a job with my siblings nice meeting you!" She said as she ran to her older brother and sister.

"You too!" Connor said "speaking of jobs you think Gray found one yet?"

Just as he uttered those words Gray sat down beside Wendy and placed down a job request "it took a while to find but I got one. It's 600,000 jewel that's 100,000 for each of us"

Connor took the flyer and looked it over for a few seconds "it says please slay the evil beast destroying our homes. Seems pretty straightforward. Good find Gr.." he stopped mid sentence because as he looked up from the paper he saw a stark naked Gray.

"What? Have I got a zit or something?" He asked

"Gray! Your clothes!" Cana called from the bar.

"What! How did this happen again!?" He quickly gathered his clothes and slipped them back on.

"Good thing Juvia isn't here, she'd be going crazy" Lucy said giggling.

"Where is Juvia anyway?" Wendy asked

"I guess she and Gajeel went on a mission together" Lucy replied.

"Who are Juvia and Gajeel?" Connor asked.

"Don't worry you'll meet them later" Lucy said.

"Alright then" he said.

"I'll go let master Makarov know we're taking this job" Erza said rising from her seat.

"It's really strange" Gray said.

"What is?" Lucy asked

"We've never had so many extermination mission before the request board is full of them" Gray said "and they're all unknown monsters"

"That is strange" Lucy said

"Alright everyone it's all set gather anything you might need" Erza commanded.

They all nodded in understanding and left to grab their supplies. When the others left only Connor and Erza remained.

"So Erza I hope I haven't made you angry or anything" Connor said cautiously

"Why would I be angry?" She asked

"Well because people keep talking about how I beat you" he said quietly.

While Erza seemed to get a little irritated she simply smiled "I'm not angry Connor in fact I'm relieved you beat me"

"Really? Why is that?" He asked

"Because knowing you managed to beat me that just means that there is someone even more powerful that can protect my family in Fairy Tail" she said happily.

Connor smiled back "I'll be sure to keep them safe. That's a promise"

"That's good" she replied

Lucy and the others arrived carrying their supplies."hey we're good to go" she said

"Then let's get moving" Erza said grabbing her enormous cart of luggage on their way out.

And so they set out in pursuit of a new adventure.

**Hello it's Natsu **

**Not a big outro today just saying thanks for reading. Have a nice day. **


	9. A small stop

**Hello guys it's Natsu here. **

**So I was thinking about a lemon but... I'm not sure. To the 2 people that actually follow can I get some ideas yes or no? If not who cares just means it stays a little more innocent. Enjoy your chapter cookie. **

**Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Ch 9: A small stop. **

The six wizard team of Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and Connor had just embarked on a job to rescue a village from a dangerous beast. It was Connor's first ever job as a Fairy Tail wizard and needless to say he was pretty nervous. Where he came from guilds didn't exist so the concept of wizards assisting people was a little confusing.

Lucy could feel his nervousness and gripped his shoulder "you'll do fine Connor don't worry"

The young man sighed "I really hope you're right Lucy. As much as I liked sleeping on your floor last night I need this money for my own place to sleep"

Lucy giggled "well if this doesn't work out you're welcome to sleep on the floor you love so much one more time"

Connor chuckled at the blonde "thanks Lucy"

"Ugh it's hotter than hell out here" groaned a shirtless Gray "could you explain to me why the hell we're walking all the way there"

"Because it's not that far from here stop whining" Natsu shouted.

"You're full of crap ash face, you just didn't want to ride the train" Gray snapped.

"You wanna start something stripper?!" Natsu shouted back.

**"**Bring it on flame brain!" Gray said slamming his fists together to create an ice make.

**"**Boys!" Erza shouted.

"Aye!" The two boys shouted together.

"No more Happys!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy cut in.

Connor and Wendy stood watching the chaos as Lucy chased happy around and Erza scared the boys into submission.

"So does this happen often?" Connor asked the blue haired girl.

"More than I'd like" Wendy sweatdropped.

"Hey Wendy I have a question to ask you" Connor said.

"What would that be?" The young woman asked.

"What happened to yours and Natsu's dragon's?" he asked.

Wendy frowned and watched Natsu and Gray go at it focusing on the elder dragon slayer"My mother Grandeeney and Natsu's father Igneel disappeared fourteen years ago on July 7th X777"

"Fourteen years? But you're only twelve aren't you?" He said confused.

"Physically yes, but legally I'm actually 19 but that's another story" she responded"anyway ever since their disappearance no one had seen them again but Natsu still hasn't stopped looking" she said with a sad look in her eye.

Connor patted the young girls head "don't worry Wendy you will find your mother and Natsu will find Igneel" he said with a smile.

She returned his smile and nodded" thanks Connor"

Pretty soon the chaos had settled and they continued their journey. It was soon dark and they had decided to set up camp for the night. Erza luckily had packed tents in her enormous cart. There were three one for the girls and one for the boys, Connor had asked for his own Erza had been apprehensive but allowed it.

Together they sat around a fire cooking the fish Natsu and Happy had caught from a nearby stream.

"I thought you said it wasn't far flame brain" Gray grumbled.

"It isn't! Its only a days trip..." Natsu said.

"Are you kidding me Natsu!?" Lucy shouted "you knew it would be this long! You just wanted to get out of the train ride!"

Natsu was quickly silent munching on his fish. Happy sat silent as well.

"Damnit you idiot" Gray said.

"Well I'm going to bed before this gets out of hand" Connor said "goodnight everyone" as soon as he entered his tent he could hear the glorious chaos of the wizards duking it out.

Eventually things had calmed down and everyone had gone to sleep. Connor awoke in the middle of the night and walked out to the stream once again staring into the moon. He heard a small noise coming from behind him.

"Whoever it is come on out!" he called.

He could see a bit of blue hair peeking out from behind a tree and soon Wendy was revealed.

"Why aren't you asleep Wendy?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep" she said silently as she fiddled with her sky blue pajama bottoms.

"Well then I guess you could hang out a little bit if you want" he offered.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm sure come on and sit" he replied smiling. 

The young girl smiled and sat behind the older boy. "Hey Connor?" She said

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why are you still in your regular clothes?" She asked.

"Well I don't have any pajamas" he said

"Oh" she said simply. They sat for a little bit before piped up again "Connor?"

"Yes Wendy?" he said

"What happened to your dragon?" She asked gently.

Connor sighed and looked solemnly into the sky "she's gone Wendy my mother Ridrica is dead"

"Oh.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to.."

"Its okay Wendy" he said cutting her off. Then she did something he didn't expect she quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight "thank you Wendy" he said hugging her back. When her grip loosened he noticed she'd fallen asleep. He smiled at Wendy's sleeping form and then picked her up and carried her back to the girls tent placing her gently beside Lucy. He then retreated to his own tent and fell asleep smiling and dreaming of his mother.

**Hey it's Natsu here **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have an awesome day and thanks for reading. **


	10. Connor's first job

**Hello it's Natsu here **

**Nothing to say just enjoy the chapter and here's your chapter cookie. **

**P.S. don't own fairy tail. **

**Ch 10: Connors first job. **

After their night in the forest the wizards continued their journey to the city of graden where they had been called to exterminate an unknown beast. Connor and Wendy had seemed to bond and walked together the rest of the way.

Within an hour or so they had arrived at the enormous city. Graden was considered one one the largest cities in fiore. It was a famous gambling city filled with casinos.

Though the once lively city had been quiet as of late because of the beast that had attacked their city. As the wizards walked through the town everywhere they looked there was wreckage. The many stalls and stands which had surely been lively long ago were just piles of lumber. Houses were torn down and pieces of buildings that looked like they were from completely different buildings were strewn across the street.

"Man looks like a typhoons hit this place" Natsu said.

"Lets quickly find city hall" Erza said with determination. She wanted to quickly eliminate whatever did this.

The group made way to what looked like city hall. As soon as they approached a tall man came rushing out he wore a black tux and a sash around him which read mayor. "Please tell me you're the wizards we sent for.." he said in a panic while he gripped Erza's shoulder.

"We are indeed sir" she replied.

"Then please, help us"he begged "it'll be here soon please stop it". Suddenly a loud stomp was heard echoing through the quiet city. "Its here! Please please kill it! Before it's too late!" The mayor shouted hysterically.

Then as he said those words an enormous beast came bounding down the street. The mayor panicked and ran into city hall.

"What the hell is that?" Connor asked squinting at the approaching figure.

"It looks it might be a dog" Lucy guessed.

Sure enough Lucy was right because as the figure came closer it was revealed to be a large dog about as tall as an average human man and just as wide, Its mouth was full of fangs, it's fur was jet black, and it's eyes were a dark shade of red.

"Well It really was a dog good guess Lucy" Gray commented.

"Connor do you know anything about this creature" Erza asked.

"There's not much to know. That beast is a hellhound it's a large species of dog that are incredibly fierce and carnivorous It's actually quite common where I'm from" he replied "but there's something off about it.."

"I don't care what it is!" Natsu shouted "if that's the thing hurting these people I'll bring it down!" He charged the hound his fists blazing with fury.

The hound barked and charged him as well. When Natsu reached the beast it simply knocked him aside into a wall.

"Natsu!" Wendy shouted running to his side.

"Wendy wait!" Erza shouted a little too late.

As the young girl ran to Natsu the hound simply ran past her and kept forward. Connor looked at it in bewilderment.

"Okay I'll give it a shot now" Lucy said drawing one of her golden keys.

"I've got your back Lucy" Gray said.

"Thanks Gray now let's bring him down! Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" Lucy shouted twisting her key like she was unlocking a door and out flew the giant cow-man Taurus.

"Hey there Luuucy your body's looking good as always" he said while staring at her chest.

"Stop being such a perv and attack that thing" she shouted angrily.

"Anything for a smooooch from you lovely Lucy" the bull said charging at the beast and readying his golden axe.

"Alright now it's my turn" Gray said slamming his fist into an open palm"ice make Excalibur!" He had sculpted his ice into an enormous blade and also charged the beast.

As the two warriors attacked the hound it simply barked at them and picked up speed and barreling right through them. Taurus being big as he is was hit directly and sent flying into a wall while the lighter Gray dropped his ice blade and quickly dodged.

"Why the hell is this thing ignoring us?!" He shouted angrily.

"It must be after the mayor!" Erza shouted back. "Connor you and I will take this thing on and protect the mayor"

The dragon slayer nodded "Roger!"

As the hound came closer Connor and Erza stood their ground awaiting his attack. The beast picked up speed once again and was soon right above Connor picking him up in his teeth and tossing him in the air before he or Erza could react. The strangest thing was he stopped and allowed the young man to land on his back and then took off down another street.

"What just happened?" Lucy deadpanned.

"I have no idea" Erza replied.

Meanwhile Connor was struggling to keep on beasts back not wanting to fly off at this speed and end up knocked out on the ground. "why me!" He shouted. The hound was bounding across the street smashing into buildings long abandoned. As the hound smashed through the city Connor noticed it was holding back in order for him to stay on. He gripped the monsters fur for leverage and held on tight _"you better get me out of this you guys.." _he thought.

Erza, Lucy, and Gray had taken off after Connor and the hound as soon as he was taken. Lucy took to the streets this time around she summoned Scorpio. Erza had re-quipped into her black wing armor and took to the sky. And Gray tried to flank and intercept them to set ice traps.

Erza saw the hound and flew down at high speed "moon flash!" She shouted and slashed at the hound. To her surprise it jumped and landed on the roof of a nearby building then continued running.

Lucy and Scorpio managed to get ahead of stunned Erza floating in the air. Lucy could see the hound on the roof and shouted to Scorpio "get that thing back down here"

"You got it!" He said " sand buster!" Suddenly a stream of sand came shooting out of his metallic tail barely hitting the beast but managing to force it down to the ground.

It was back up in an instant and then off running again. It managed to get a good lead on them before making a right turn and smashing into an ice wall.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Gray shouted.

The beast whined and then backed up and charged forward and broke through the wall smashing it with it's paws and nearly smashing Gray who stood behind the wall.

"What the hell will it take to make this thing stop" he said angrily.

"Having trouble ice princess?!" A newly revived Natsu said above the ice make wizard with Happy holding him in midair "I got this thing! Mach speed Happy!"

"Aye sir!" The exceed shouted happily going at an increased speed toward the hound.

After arriving above the beast Natsu lit his fists on fire shouting "bombs away!" And igniting his body on fire. Natsu landed directly on the back of the beast and in turn on top of Connor slamming the three of them into the ground. The hound yelped and whined as his fur burned when it tried to walk it limped and then fell to the ground howling in pain. Natsu got up "I got him!"

Connor got up and made a mental note to pummel the pinkette later for nearly killing him. He could hear the whine of the hellhound and quickly ran to it. Now that It was still Connor could see it was male. It looked bad he was scorched in several different places and he bled profusely in his left leg where he had gotten a piece of shrapnel stuck in his thigh. And as Connor looked at the damage he thanked his resistance to fire magic or he could've turned out the same way. The hound was crying and howling trying to run away. Connor suddenly came to a realization and shouted to Happy who was watching the whole thing from the air "Happy go get Wendy quick!"

"Why? Are you hurt?" The little cat asked.

"Just go!" Connor commanded.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted and went to fetch the blue haired dragon slayer.

"Why are we getting Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"We made a terrible mistake Natsu" Connor replied.

"What do you mean? We got it" Natsu asked again confused.

"This hound is only a puppy he was just playing and the townspeople mistook him for a monster" Connor said "I knew there was something odd going on"

"A puppy! This things huge!" Natsu shouted " he attacked us and abducted you"

"Most young hellhounds are this big. And did he actually ever attack you directly while you chased him?" Connor asked

"Well no.." the pink haired man said.

Suddenly the rest of the team had finally caught up along with Wendy "Connor what's going on Happy said you might be hurt"

"No I'm fine. But please help the dog and do it quickly" he urged.

"But why?" She asked.

"Please Wendy just do it" he begged

"O-okay" she said giving in and rushing to heal the young pup.

"Why are you helping this thing?" Gray asked.

Connor quickly explained the situation.

"But it attacked us" Lucy said.

"No it didn't not intentionally at least" he argued "when you charged him he mistook it for a game and knocked everyone out of the way. If he wanted to kill us he would've been much more ferocious and used his teeth"

"I guess you're right" Lucy admitted.

"Um guys what am I gonna about this?" Wendy said pointing to the enormous piece of shrapnel in the pup's leg.

"I'll get it" Erza offered.

"I'll help" Connor said.

Together they gripped the piece "Wendy be ready to heal it or he'll bleed out" Erza said to which the the young girl responded with a nod."okay one! two! three!" Erza shouted and they yanked the piece out. The poor pup howled and cried while Wendy fixed it's wounds. Once it healed it slowly stopped crying and then stood on all fours looking at the three wizards who assisted it and then pounced them all at once and gave them a thorough licking. Erza and Wendy managed to get out but the pup kept licking Connor for a good five minutes. The group of wizards were laughing hysterically while Connor was getting drenched. The hound finally let Connor free and allowed him to stand.

"Wow Cus you're so slimy!" Natsu howled with laughter to which Connor replied with a deep throated growl.

Connor lit his body on fire and dried the saliva from his clothes and body "thank goodness for fire magic" he said. Erza and Wendy glared at him still soaked in saliva he laughed nervously fearing what they might have in store for him.

"So what do we do with the big guy?" Lucy asked "We certainly can't leave him or he might cause more destruction"

"Well he seems to like Connor" Gray observed "maybe he could take him"

"You can not be serious" Lucy said.

"That's an awesome idea Gray!" Connor said excitedly "I've always wanted a pet" Connor then rushed to the dog and wrapped his arms around "I'll call you Cerberus" the newly named Cerberus barked approvingly.

"You can't really be serious about this!" Lucy shouted "he isn't a tiny little beagle he's an enormous animal!"

"Hey if Natsu gets to have a flying cat I get to have a dog from hell" Connor argued.

"I agree with Gray and Connor in this case" Erza cut in "this would be the best solution"

"But...but...oh whatever no one listens to me" Lucy said admitting defeat.

"We should go tell the mayor what happened" Wendy said.

"Then I'll see you over there" Connor said getting on top of Cerberus' back "hey Natsu we'll race you and Happy"

"You're on Cus" Natsu said "let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir..." Happy said weakly falling to the ground.

"Happy?! You okay little buddy?" Natsu asked kneeling beside his best friend.

"I think I used too much magic power going mach speed" he groaned and passed out in Natsu's arms.

"Happy! Hang in there little buddy" Natsu shouted.

"Lets go Cerberus!" Connor commanded sending Cerberus dashing away.

"Connor and I shall meet the rest of you there" Erza said re-quipping into her black wing armor once again and taking off.

Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and a distressed Natsu were left in the dust.

"I wish Carla were here right now.. and not with the exceed queen" Wendy complained.

"We better start walking" Gray said.

Suddenly Natsu went sprinting past them cradling his exceed friend "don't worry buddy I'll get you some help!" He shouted quickly turning into a dot in the distance.

The three left behind all sweatdropped and kept walking. It had taken maybe ten or twenty minutes before they got back. Connor and Erza were arguing with the mayor and Natsu was still holding Happy close to his heart.

"this creature, this monster has to die" the mayor said "he's caused too much destruction to my city and will cause even more, accident or not"

"That's bullshit!" Connor shouted angrily holding Cerberus close "you can't kill my dog!"

"Then you get no pay!" The mayor shouted back.

"Mister mayor would you honestly kill an innocent animal?" Erza asked.

"Hell yeah I would this monster is going to cost me millions to repair all his damage!" He shouted "he's going to pay for that"

"Fine! Keep your stupid money! I'm keeping Cerberus" Connor shouted.

"Then get the hell out of my city!" The mayor shouted.

Erza sighed and grabbed Connor by the hood of his cloak and dragged him off as he looked he was about to burn the mayor to ash "come on Connor were going home"

Wendy had just finished helping Happy to calm Natsu down when Erza walked past with Connor behind her

"What happened Erza?" She asked.

"We're going home Wendy" she said still dragons Connor on his heels.

Connor huffed wanting to knock the mayor out then thought of a better option and smiled devilishly "Cerberus come here boy" Cerberus came to his master waiting to hear what he said "go give the mayor a little love" Cerberus sagged his tail and bounded toward the mayor.

The mayor began to panic when Cerberus pounced and began to lick him thoroughly "guards arrest that brat! He shouted.

Connor was laughing hysterically as the guards came out and began chasing after the Fairy Tail wizards in order to arrest them. Cerberus came bounding back barreling through the guards and back to his master's side barking happily.

And as he ran alongside his new friends escaping the guards that pursued them he thought to himself _"I love this guild!"_

**Hey it's Natsu here **

**Hope you enjoyed this fun little chapter I enjoyed writing it. Well have a nice day. **


	11. A place to sleep

**Hey it's Natsu here. **

**So here's the next chapter. Enjoy your chapter cookie. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Ch 11 a place to sleep. **

The six Fairy Tail wizards had just arrived back in Magnolia and began walking toward the guild hall. When they passed Lucy's apartment building Lucy had left wanting to take a shower. Natsu had done the same when they passed the trail leading to his forest home wanting to bring happy back home so the little exceed could rest. The remaining group of Wendy, Erza, Gray, and Connor proceeded to Fairy Tail.

As they walked people stood gawking at the giant black haired hound with red eyes following the group. Cerberus had been happily trotting behind the group and although he was young He seemed very tame. Even so Connor could tell the young pup was excited to explore this new place.

As they arrived at the guildhall a small white fur-ball came flying at Wendy "Wendy! Where have you been?!" Asked a flying white cat floating in the blue haired girls face. The cat wore a red sleeveless blouse with a yellow tie and a pink skirt.

"H-hi Carla" Wendy said nervously.

"Don't hi me Wendy" Carla snapped "I got back yesterday and hear that you were gone on a job when I specifically told you not to me"

"I'm not a little girl anymore Carla" Wendy whined.

Carla huffed and sighed then looked at Connor "and who are you? Another one of these rambunctious hooligans?"

"My name is Connor ma'am" Connor replied politely to which Carla smiled.

"And I am Carla it's very nice to meet you Connor"

After that brief introduction they moved on to a table Carla still scolding Wendy. Erza had left to inform master Makarov they had failed. She seemed very shaken up about it like she wanted someone to punish her.

"So does every dragon slayer have a flying cat other than me?" Connor asked Gray.

"Pretty much yeah. Gajeel has one and you know about Natsu and Wendy the only ones in our guild that don't are you and Laxus" he replied.

"Who's Laxus?"

"He's the master's grandson and one of our most powerful fighters. He uses lightning dragon slayer magic"

"Lightning? Hmm"

"Yeah I bet the only one who could even have a chance beating him would be Erza"

"Woah he's that strong"

Gray nodded "but maybe you could have a chance you did beat Erza after all"

"Nah it was too close were basically evenly matched if it wasn't for my sword I couldn't have beaten her" he admitted.

"I don't know Connor but there's more to you than we've seen I can tell"

"I'm not sure how to take that but thanks. By the way what kind of magic do you use I've seen you use it but how does it work?"

"I use ice maker magic"

"Maker magic?"

"Yeah with maker magic you can make anything with the element you use the only limit I have is what I can imagine"

"That's really cool literally" Connor said laughing to which Gray sweatdropped at the stupid pun. Connor quickly shut up.

They sat in awkward silence listening to Wendy argue with Carla and Cerberus pant beside them. Thankfully Erza had arrived and broken the silence "Alright I've informed the master of our.." she began to shake "...failure. and I'm heading home I'd like to have a shower" and with that she walked to Fairy Hills.

"I'm going too I want to sleep in my bed.." Wendy said adorably then chased after Erza.

"Hey Gray?" Connor asked.

"Yeah?" He replied

"You think I could stay with you tonight?"

"Didn't Lucy let you stay with her?"

"Well she did but I don't want to be a bother to her" he explained

"Um well you see..." Gray began "there's a uh friend of mine coming over tonight"

Connor stared at the ice wizard trying to figure out what he meant then his eyes widened "oh okay um you do that man I don't wanna get in the way or anything"

"It's not like that!" Gray snapped.

"It's cool Gray I'm just gonna go, enjoy your evening" Connor said getting up and walking out. As he walked out he could hear a woman shout "Gray darling!" And he chuckled silently.

Connor and Cerberus wandered through the city enjoying the sights. And as evening came and the lights came on they searched frantically for a place to sleep. Eventually they found a park with an enormous tree in the center of it. The two of them leaned against the tree trying to get comfortable. It was windy and cold that night and the tree didn't make a very good pillow. Connor was shivering trying to wrap up in his cloak Cerberus came up to his master and wrapped around him keeping him warm. "Thanks Cerberus" Connor said to which Cerberus replied with a lick to his face covering it in saliva "were gonna have to work on that..."

Even though he was warm and now had Cerberus as a comfy pillow Connor couldn't sleep. He was weirded out at the fact that, according to Gray, so many unknown creatures had been popping up in Fiore. He began to wonder if maybe _he_ had something to do with it but quickly shook it off not wanting to think of it anymore. Then he thought of Luna and frowned as the moon rose. Pushing that thought away as well he tried to fall asleep.

Lucy had walked past the park coming back from the guild hall. After she showered at home she had decided to see everyone else but when she had arrived and learned everyone had already left she decided to go back home. As she passed the park she could see a big black bundle of fur and instantly thought _"Cerberus"_ and headed over.

Connor heard Lucy's footsteps and he snapped awake fists aflame ready to fight whoever dared sneak up on him. He relaxed when he saw Lucy staring at him.

"Little jumpy?" She asked.

"Old habits" he replied blushing a little.

"Uh huh. What are you doing out here?" She asked "I said you could stay the night"

"I didn't want to be a bother"

"You won't be. If I can deal with Natsu breaking into my apartment all the time I can deal with you" she said with a smile "besides I still haven't heard the rest of that story you were telling me"

"Oh yeah. Okay then I'll stay but um... what do we do with Cerberus?"

"Um... well maybe he could sleep on the roof I've seen him climb that high"

"You okay with that boy?" Connor asked his hellhound friend to which he got a bark and a tail wag. "He can do that"

"Then let's go" Lucy said leading the way.

Soon they arrived and Connor had sent Cerberus to the roof where he curled up comfortably. Lucy unlocked the door and walked inside with Connor behind her. When they got into her apartment she flopped on her bed and Connor sat on the desk chair.

"Okay so tell me the rest please" Lucy said.

"Alright I'll tell you" Connor said beginning to re-tell his story.

**Hey Its Natsu here **

**Hope you enjoyed. More origin story next time. Have a nice day everyone. **


	12. crimson memory pt2

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here **

**So here's more origin story. Enjoy your chapter cookie. **

**Still don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Ch 13: crimson memory pt2 **

"Connor! Hurry up!" Luna shouted

"I'm coming jeez Luna you're such a slave-driver" Connor responded

"Don't jeez me We have to get supplies for the night. The Dragon hunt is tonight and I don't want to go hungry like last month"

"Fair enough. that night was awful" he shuddered remembering the night they had procrastinated to leave for supplies and went hungry for the evening.

It had been a good nine years since the two had met and were now at the age of sixteen. Their skills had increased at an incredible rate once they began training with each other. Over the years they became more intelligent of the hunts. They had built a small wooden hut which they shared. They had only one bed having been together so long sleeping together never bothered them though at the age they were now they contemplated getting a second one.

Each month on the day of the hunt they would go into town in the guise of average people to gather supplies for the night. It was generally a good plan and they stuck to it. They had built their house high in the hills where hunters barely found them. The one time they did Connor had convinced the hunters they were honeymooners. Luna later punished him for that.

"So Luna I had something to ask you" Connor said with a small blush on his face.

"What is it?"

Connor looked at her and couldn't help but notice how she changed from such a sweet young girl to the beautiful young woman she was now. Her beautiful silver hair and pale yellow eyes made her look fierce but nurturing like a mother wolf protecting her pups. She had grown to match his height of 5'10". Her height hadn't been the only thing that had grown either Her breasts had grown to quite a large size and Connor, the adolescent man that he was, would accidentally glance. In his defense she didn't make it easy. She would generally wear a black t-shirt that showed quite a lot of cleavage she would also wear a black miniskirt that showed off her a lot of her legs.

"Connor?!" She shouted snapping her fingers in his face.

"What oh um sorry I was zoning out" he said laughing nervously.

"Sure you were I know what you were thinking about" She teased coming closer to his face and smirking.

Connors face was as red as his crimson fire "I erm..."

Luna laughed at his blushing face "I'm only messing around Connor"

Connor sighed. Sad as it was he had fallen for his lifetime friend. He had grown to love her not only because of her beauty but of the kindness she showed him and the support she would give him whenever they came across a tough time. She had always been there and it was needless to say he was head over heels for her.

"Seriously though what is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

"Well it's the bed situation" Connor said cautiously.

"Oh... that. What about it?"

"Well we're a lot older now don't you think we should have separate beds? Were not kids anymore"

"I guess you're right.." she said somewhat solemnly. Truthfully she had liked sharing a bed with him. Unbeknownst to Connor she felt the same way he did. Before she had met him she had always been afraid running for her life everyday but when she had met Connor She felt safe and secure. He would protect her from anything that came their way whether it was hunters or wild animals. When they slept together she could feel that protection again as they slept close together in their tiny bed. It made her feel safe and it irritated her when Connor brought it up that they were getting older. "Do you just not like sleeping with me Connor?" She asked a little sadly.

"No that's not it it's just well I think it's just a little more appropriate.."

Luna frowned and was about to come out and tell him how she felt when suddenly Connor shouted "we're here! Come on we have a lot to do" and dashed off.

Luna sighed and followed "wait up!"

Together they walked the city streets always staying close. They popped in and out of stores purchase what they needed. Money was never really an issue since Luna had discovered how to pickpocket people. It was a skill she picked up while the two of them were younger. When they had finished their necessities they walked around the city. They saw a man preaching on a stage.

"Eliminate the evil magic users! These unnatural beings are possessed by demons of the worst kind and must be executed!" He shouted passionately "join us tonight to hunt the most deadly of them all! Join the dragon hunt!" The crowd whooped in agreement and soon men were crowding the sign up sheet.

Connor and Luna stared at the man in disgust. In this country magic was considered heresy and all those who were discovered using magic were violently killed. Each month they would perform what was called the dragon hunt where they hunted the biggest and most dangerous prize, dragon slayers and Connor and Luna found it disturbing.

"I still don't understand stand why they hate us we've done nothing to them" Connor said quietly.

"Its fear Connor. They fear what they don't understand so they solve It by getting rid of what causes that fear" Luna said.

"If they just tried to understand us there would be so much less death..."

"They don't want to try it's just easier for them to assume we're evil"

They kept wandering for a while wanting far as possible from those who would soon hunt them. They walked quickly home but not before hearing a man shouting In an alley beside them "take that you Damn freak!"

Connor and Luna quickly ran into the alley way and were angered by what they saw. Three men had knocked a boy about their age to the ground and were mercilessly kicking him "come on freak use those demon powers! One of them shouted I wanna see you burned at the stake!" One of them shouted. "Yeah come on why don't you use those powers of yours?!" Said another.

Connor was resisting the urge to burn them to ash himself instead he drew his sword and rushed three men "you damn bastards!"

The three men looked up and smirked "looks like we got a brave one boys" he said with a laugh "bring it on kid!"

Connor attacked the man on the left first while Luna ran to the wounded boy to see if he was okay. He made a slash with the blunt side of his blade knocking him out. The other two attacked with their fists each of them attacking with pure power which made them slow and easy to dodge. Connor dodged each attack and took a shot at an opening between their attacks knocking out another. The final one charged at him full force Connor ran to the wall of the alley and ran up it causing the man to slam into the wall and knock himself out. With the final one down Connor sheathed his sword and walked to the other two.

"Are you alright" he asked the boy.

"Yes I'm fine thank you for helping me out" he was small a little shorter than Connor and Luna by maybe about an inch. He had short, bright blue hair, tanned skin,and sea green eyes. Although he was small he was also pretty muscular. He wore a sky blue tank top which showed his quite large biceps and baggy green pants.

"It was really no problem" Connor replied.

"If you don't mind me asking why were they attacking you?" Luna asked.

"They were after my money. I guess they had seen me doing some of my magic and they threatened to blackmail me" he replied "after they took my money they beat me and tried to force me to use my magic on them so they could prove I was a wizard and me"

"So you're a magic user" Connor said "you should be more careful who you tell" the boy froze up suddenly frightened. "Its good that you found us" Connor said with a smile "we're wizards too" that earned him a bonk on the head from Luna's fist.

"Connor you scared him half to death you idiot" she said "sorry about Connor. I'm Luna don't worry you're safe now"

"It's nice to meet you" he said looking at Luna "I'm Kai Murrow"

"Ahem" Connor interrupted "do you have a place to stay Kai?"

"No I don't I've been on the run for a while"

Connor looked at Luna and said "looks like we are getting another bed today"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After they left the alley they had indeed gotten two new mattresses. While Luna carried the other supplies the boys carried the mattresses. Needless to say Luna was a lot farther ahead.

Kai looked over to Connor and asked "so Connor you said you two were magic users. What do you use?"

"I'm the crimson dragon slayer I use fire magic" he replied "What are you?"

"I'm a dragon slayer too. I'm the sea dragon slayer and obviously I use water magic"

"Heh well I'm sure we'll get along pretty well even if we are opposites"

"Hopefully yeah. What does Luna use?"

"She is the moon dragon slayer. Her magic works with light in fact she kinda provides most of the light in the house" he said chuckling a little.

Kai chuckled too. "By the way why are we getting two of these things?" He asked gesturing to the mattress.

"Oh that well um Luna and I sleep together..." he replied awkwardly. Kai's eyes widened at his words prompting Connor to quickly say "it's not what you think! She and I have been partners since we were kids and we used to sleep together but now that we're older I thought It was about time that changed".

Kai began laughing at his fellow dragon slayer "Connor you are something different"

"How do you mean?" He asked. Kai simply chuckled to himself and forged onward. "Seriously what do you mean?!"

Eventually the trio had made it back to the cabin and brought their things inside. And as Luna was laying their supplies on the table and Connor was busy setting up the mattresses on the floor Kai walked to where Luna could see him and began to flex.

"Kai what on Earthland are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Oh I'm just doing some stretches I do them daily gotta keep fit ya know" he replied.

Connor could see Kai flexing and Luna staring at him. He felt himself get a little angry and then said "you know Kai that's a pretty good idea I think I'll join you" as he said that he stood beside him and began flexing as well.

Luna simply sweatdropped and went back to organizing the supplies unnoticed by Kai and Connor who continued flexing. They picked up speed trying to outdo each other eventually, while they weren't paying attention, they hit each other in the head.

"What the hell man!?" Kai shouted "why'd you hit me!?"

"Me hit you?! You're the one that hit me!" Connor snapped back.

"You're full of shit!"

"No! You are!"

They sat in silence glaring at each other. Eventually they shouted in unison "I challenge you to fight!" The two fighters rushed outside and stood facing off.

Then they charged at each other.

Connor's fists were blazing in his crimson flames and Kai's fists were covered in flowing water.

"Crimson dragon's blazing fist!"

"Sea dragon's Tsunami fist!"

Their fists collided creating a huge burst of steam. They stood there glaring at each other then Connor smirked "crimson dragon booster!" His feet exploded in flames and he shot up into the air above Kai's head "crimson dragon blood rain!" Connor shot a flurry of fireballs above Kai.

Kai ran as quickly as he could. Unfortunately he was struck in the shoulder and fell to the ground. Connor landed a small distance away and dashed toward him.

Kai quickly got back up and put his fists together and pointed them at Connor "sea dragon waterspout!" A large stream of twisting water shot out of his conjoined fists straight at Connor.

Connor sidestepped but was grazed on his shoulder by the stream of water. He was bleeding from a cut on his shoulder "okay then if that's how you wanna play" he gathered a large ball of fire in his hands "crimson dragon's minefield!" The flame he created split and landed onto the ground surrounding Kai in fire bombs. Connor used his dragon booster and leaped over his firebombs "can't run now! Crimson dragon's blood rain!" Connor released another flurry of fireballs on Kai's head. Kai stood helpless having used too much magic power on his waterspout and was unable to move or risk being blasted by Connor's mines or take the assault coming at him from above. Helpless he simply took the onslaught of fireballs unfortunately when he was hit he fell over onto the mines. The next few minutes Kai was colliding with every mine in Connor's minefield and Connor was laughing hysterically.

Once the mines were gone Kai was left knocked out on the floor. Connor was laughing so hard he was gasping for breath when suddenly he stopped and gripped his head "Damn I used too much magic power.." and with that he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Luna stared at the two boys and sighed "so this is what I have to deal with now." She dragged the boys inside and laid them on their beds.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Present day_

"So you two ended in a tie?" Lucy asked.

"Yep" Connor replied "Luna later told us that she brought us in and made sure we were still alive" He said with a chuckle.

Lucy smiled and yawned "Its pretty late we should get some sleep"

"Yeah we probably should I'll get my spot on the floor set up"

"Alright then goodnight I'll see you in the morning"

"Gnite see you then" Connor said as he laid down in his uncomfortable makeshift bed.

While Lucy slept Connor stared at the ceiling thinking of Luna before finally falling asleep and dreaming of the girl he loved.

**Hey it's Natsu. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know that stupid flexing thing was a dumb way to start a conflict but I had writers block okay! Well anyway have a good day. **


	13. A day with Lucy

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**So I hope you enjoyed last chapter. It was a bit of a blunder. Oh well that's life. Enjoy your chapter cookie. **

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I'm considering a takeover. **

**Ch 13 A day with Lucy. **

Connor yawned and sat up then winced and gripped his back. "Ugh it's nice of Lucy to let me stay but jeez sleeping here is hurting my back."

"Well I'm certainly not letting you sleep in my bed" Lucy said behind him making him jump.

"You know I wouldn't do anything"

"That's not the point"

"Yeah, yeah, Lets get going to the guild I still need money so I can stop sleeping on the floor"

"Actually I'm taking you out shopping"

"Shopping!?" Connor shouted "I don't even have a place to put any clothes"

"Then you'll just have to stay here and keep your clothes here til you get a place but I'm not letting you walk around in those dirty things all the time" She said pointing at his clothes which to be fair were covered in dirt "and you also need to shower so get going, now mister!" She commanded. Connor grumbled and headed to the bathroom. "Oh and leave your clothes on the sink I'll wash them while you're in the shower"

After a long while and a thorough scrubbing Connor was clean. Lucy had cleaned his clothes in that time and left them outside the bathroom door apart from his sword which she wanted to leave at the apartment. After Connor was dressed they set out. Cerberus had stayed behind to continue sleeping.

"Connor I have a question for you" Lucy said.

"Ask away" Connor replied irritated Lucy was making him do this.

"How long has it been since you showered? You were in there for quite a while"

"Um.. let me think" He said putting his hand to his chin.

_"He really has to think about it?"_ Lucy thought.

"About two weeks" He finally said.

"That long?!" Lucy shouted "no wonder you were in there so long"

"Yeah well I didn't have any place to wash while I was traveling"

"You really needed that shower. And you definitely need new clothes." She said gripping his hand and dragging him to a clothing store.

They had been in store no more than twenty minutes and Lucy had Connor in thirty different outfits. She now had him in a pair of jeans and a red vest with a black tee shirt and replaced his usual black boots with plain black sneakers.

"Looks pretty good" Lucy said.

"Yeah sure looks great..." Connor grumbled just wanting to leave "can I have my cloak back?"

"Just one more" she replied and held up a black tuxedo "you need formal wear"

"Fine" Connor groaned taking the suit and going back into the dressing room.

Just as Connor had entered the dressing room Natsu had walked past the store and saw Lucy in the window. He then rushed inside. "Hey Luce I've been looking for ya" he said "you shopping for more of that lingerie stuff?"

"No you knucklehead! I'm here with Connor we're getting him some new clothes"

"Oh where is he?"

"I'm in here Natsu!" Connor shouted from the dressing room. "Hey Lucy do I really have to wear this I feel ridiculous" he asked his blonde friend.

"Just come out here!" She shouted.

"Fine.." Connor reluctantly left the dressing room. He was dress in a black tuxedo and black dress shoes and on his neck was a snap on bowtie (Cus bowties are cool).

Natsu suddenly burst out laughing "wow Cus nice monkey suit!" Shortly after he was bonked on the head by Lucy.

"You idiot! Ignore him Connor you look very handsome" she said.

"Its fine. Can I please have my regular clothes back?" He pleaded.

"Yes here you go" she replied handing him his clothes.

He quickly snatched them from her hands and rushed back into the changing room and then faster then faster than Gray could strip he was back in his usual clothes. "Much better now let's get out of here" He said grabbing the stack of clothes Lucy had picked and rushing to the counter.

"How do you plan on paying for all that stuff?" Natsu asked.

"I'm paying for it" Lucy said "I still have that half a million from that job with the capra demon"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that"

After Lucy had payed for Connor's clothes the three wizards left the store and began to walk around Magnolia. Lucy showed Connor everything there was to see in the city from the sakura trees that would turn a beautiful rainbow color, to the old windmill that Fairy Tail once used as a guild hall. Connor was amazed by what he saw but there was something that puzzled him.

"Hey Lucy how do you guys get power?" He asked. Where he was from they used power lines to power everything and in Magnolia he saw none.

"Everything in the city is powered by magic lacrima. It works a lot like your swords ruby. Lacrimas are gems that store magic power inside of them" she explained "for example this lamp post is powered by electric lacrima" she continued while pointing at a lamp post.

"Oh I see" Connor said.

Natsu looked at the sun and noticed it was about noon "hey I've gotta get going I'm going on a job with Lisanna today"

"Okay then good luck and stay safe okay" Lucy said.

"You got it" Natsu replied as he walked away toward the guildhall. And as he walked Lucy couldn't help but watch him shrink away in the distance.

"You like him" Connor said.

"Huh?" She said snapping back to reality.

"I said you like him" He repeated.

"No I don't!" We're just friends"

"I can tell the way you look at him is more than just admiration its almost like love" He said "not to mention you reek of hormones whenever he's around"

"How the hell do you even smell that?!" She shouted.

Connor tapped his nose and said "dragon slayer nose, remember?"

"Ugh whatever. Anyway we're just friends and I'm sure he thinks the same way"

Connor sighed "you're in denial. Anyway can we pick up Cerberus I wanna take him for a walk"

"I am not!" Lucy shouted while Connor laughed and walked back to Lucy's apartment to get his favorite hellhound.

After picking up Cerberus, dropping off Connor's new clothes and picking up his sword the wizards began walking around Magnolia with a giant dog in tow. Once again people stared and Lucy felt a little self conscious while Connor was gushing over Cerberus without a care. They were walking to the park to let Cerberus run around without wrecking something. Once they were there Connor released the beast and the wizards sat on a bench watching the puppy run.

"He's really active" Lucy observed "but I hope he doesn't get too out of control"

"I'll stop him if things get crazy" Connor said confidently.

"I'm counting on you if things get out of hand then"

They sat together watching the giant dog play with terrified smaller animals. Cerberus had just approached a tiny beagle and barked happily at him. The beagle instantly fell to the ground unconscious but unharmed. Connor and Lucy burst out laughing while the dogs owner came to the poor beagles rescue.

The two wizards eventually calmed down and Connor looked over to Lucy and said "hey Lucy there's something I need to ask you?"

"What's up?"

"Is it possible to take jobs alone?"

"Yeah why? You thinking about doing one by yourself?" She asked

"Maybe after a while"

"Okay well be careful I don't want you dying just after I got these clothes for you"

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself"

"I know I just don't want you getting hurt while you're out on your own"

"Like I said don't worry, you've seen me in action, I'll take whatever's thrown at me head on"

"I actually wanted to ask you about that" she said "when you fight you fight relentlessly putting everything into it like you don't care if you end up dead... I guess my question is why do you fight like that?"

Connor sighed and looked at the sky "Its getting late we should go" He said avoiding her question. He whistled to Cerberus "come on buddy were heading home" Cerberus bounded to his master and they walked back to Lucy's apartment.

Lucy could tell he was avoiding answering her but she left it alone and simply followed behind them.

When they arrived Connor simply laid on his makeshift bed and closed his eyes. Lucy frowned and changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed "goodnight Connor" the only response she got was silence.

"Maybe Its because I don't care.." Connor said suddenly and then said no more.

Lucy laid awake for a good hour wondering what he meant and when she realized what it was she began to cry silently. When she had said he fought like he didn't care if he died she hit the nail on the head. That night Lucy cried herself to sleep and Connor stayed awake again staring at the ceiling.

**Hey everyone its Natsu **

**I hope you enjoyed this happy little chapter with a sad little twist at the end. Well have a nice day everyone. **


	14. Fairy Tail family

**Hey it's Natsu here. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here's another chapter cookie for you. **

**P.S. I don't own ft yet but soon I will take over*evil laugh* **

**Ch 14 Fairy Tail family. **

Connor woke up as usual with a shooting pain in his back "Dammit I'm going to have back issues for the rest of my life if I keep sleeping on this floor" He complained "hey Lucy if you're up can you help me get off this floor so I don't throw out my back.." there was no response "Lucy? You there?" He asked struggling to get up and then searching for Lucy "she isn't here" He frowned "I guess I said a little too much last night. I should find her and apologize" with that he headed to the door and upon opening it he saw the silver haired wizard Lisanna "Lisanna what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to get remember when I said we should hang out sometime?" She asked.

"Yeah I remember" He replied.

"Well I thought, why not now? And here I am" She said with a smile.

"That's very sweet of you Lisanna but I..."

"But nothing! Lets go!" She shouted grabbing Connor's hand and dragging him out of Lucy's apartment leaving just enough time for him to close the door.

As they rushed out Connor didn't have time to notice that Cerberus wasn't around either. Lisanna finally stopped outside a cafe "Lets grab some breakfast you're looking a little thin so order as much as you want it's my treat"

"Thanks but.."

"I said no buts Connor!" She shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" He said submissively.

"Good, now let's go"

The pair took a table outside and ordered their food. Connor merely ordered a few scones and a cup of tea. Lisanna only took a cup of tea saying they could just share.

"So you and Natsu use the same kind of magic right?" She asked.

"Yes technically we are both fire dragon slayers I'm just a little different"

"Different how?" She asked.

Connor gave her a quick rundown of the subclass dragons and dragon slayers and how his mother was a fire dragon subclass.

"Oh so that's how you're related to Natsu"

"Yup technically we're cousins. Can I ask you something now?"

"Be my guest" She replied.

"How long have you been in Fairy Tail?" He asked.

"I've been in Fairy Tail for all my life well all three of my lives technically" She said giggling.

"Three of your lives? Please explain that to me"

Lisanna told the tale of her time in the alternate world Edolas. She explained how her siblings thought she was dead when she was really in Edolas. Then she explained the attack on Tenrou island how the dark guild Grimoire Heart had attacked Fairy Tail's sacred land and how Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Laxus, and Wendy had defeated Hades the master of Grimoire Heart. Then she brought up Acnologia and Connor tensed up and paid special attention. She explained how Acnologia had destroyed half the island and nearly destroyed the entire island if it hadn't been for master Mavis Vermilion Fairy Tail's first master who had saved them and Tenrou island just before Acnologia destroyed it. The price had been that their bodies had been sealed away for seven years and for the Tenrou group it was almost instant while the other guild members had thought they were dead all that time and that the guild had fallen into ruin with their strongest members presumed dead and their revival upon the Tenrou groups return.

"And then there was the Grand Magic Games" She began before stopping and noticing the sun quickly going down "crap um we should head to guild hall and see if there are any erm... jobs left yeah that's it"

"I was enjoying the story though" Connor replied in disappointment.

"Well you need to earn some money for that new place you want right?" She said.

"Well yeah but I.."

"Then let's get going" she said yanking his arm and dragging him to the guild hall.

Once they had arrived Lisanna stopped and stood outside the guildhall and let Connor get ahead of her.

"Lisanna why are you stopping?" He said looking behind him. No one responded because no one was there "what the hell?"

Little did he know that Lisanna was flying high in the air in one of her take-over forms and heading for the roof of the guildhall. Connor sighed "jeez this place is weird" he looked at the guildhall doors and was weirded out that the doors were closed and nobody was outside. He thought it was strange but he shook it off he knew Lucy would be in there and he had to apologize so he pushed onward and opened the doors.

"Surprise!" Shouted hundreds of voices all at once. Connor jumped back and gripped his sword but relaxed upon seeing the guild members he'd become familiar with.

"What's going on here?" He asked "you nearly gave me a heart attack"

All the guild members smiled some were snickering at Connors surprise but Erza quickly silenced them. Lucy came out of the crowd and hugged Connor "this is for you" She let go of him "just look at the banner" She said pointing at the banner just above their heads which read "welcome to the family Connor"

"Family?" He said confused.

"You're in Fairy Tail don't tell me you can't figure the rest out" Gray said.

Connor stared blankly.

Erza smiled and said "being part of Fairy Tail means protecting everyone in the guild as if they were your own"

"It means looking out for each other even in the darkest times" Wendy stated.

"It means always being a family" Lucy said

"And Cus you're our family" Natsu said smiling his toothy smile.

Connor stared at all of them speechless he could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. He quickly hugged the closest person to him and hugged them tight. Unfortunately for Lucy it was her. "thank you" He said between his tears "thank you all"

The guild smiled at the scene before them when suddenly master Makarov shouted "well let's get this party started!" And the guild shouted in agreement.

The night was filled with life as the Fairy Tail wizards celebrated. Master Makarov, Cana, and Macao were having a drinking contest which Cana obviously won. Natsu and Lucy were dancing together and as the music played they swayed happily never letting each other go. Connor and Mirajane watched them carefully laughing quietly about it. Connor met a lot of the guild that night as well including Gajeel and Juvia.

"Hey there kid names Gajeel" Gajeel said with a grin.

"And I am Juvia" Juvia said with a tiny smile.

"It's good to meet you guys. I've heard about you two"

"You must've heard how much stronger I am than salamander" Gajeel said gloating.

"Actually I heard you lost to Natsu" Connor said.

"Er well...So I heard you're a dragon slayer" Gajeel said quickly changing the subject.

"Yes I am I'm the crimson dragon slayer. I'm a fire magic user"

"Another fire dragon slayer how is that possible?" Juvia asked.

Connor sighed honestly getting tired of explaining main and sub class dragons. So he gave a brief explanation and Gajeel paid attention surprisingly well. Juvia had long left ago once she noticed Gray speaking with Lucy muttering something about love rivals.

"Oh I get it" Gajeel said "so salamander's dragon is the main dragon of your class"

"You got it Gajeel"

"So what am I? Main or sub?" He asked "I'm the iron dragon slayer"

"Hmm" Connor thought a minute before saying "you're a subclass of the earth dragon slayer sorry"

Gajeel looked disappointed at the fact that Natsu was ahead of him once again. He stared into space and Connor stared at him trying to see what he was staring at. He just continued staring and Connor eventually left.

And so the night continued. Connor danced with Lisanna and drank with Cana unable to keep up with her he fell to the ground. He and Erza dueled for the entertainment of the guild. Cerberus was playing around with Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily safe to say Carla wasn't happy. Lucy brought out a cake that was decorated in crimson frosting with small flame designs along the sides. Connor devoured his piece happily. Then all of a sudden a drunken Natsu came up and planted a kiss on Lucy's cheek.

She stood silently for a while her cheeks redder than the cake then shouted "you idiot!" And kicked Natsu where it counted sending him to floor.

The rest of the night went on and eventually everyone began returning home. Most of the girls left together to Fairy Hills. Gray reluctantly took Natsu home and everyone soon followed. Lucy, Connor, and Cerberus all went back to the apartment exhausted from the long night.

"That was great thanks Lucy" Connor said as he sat at Lucy's desk again.

"It wasn't just me everyone played a part in it" She admitted.

"It was still a great time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" She said laying down in bed.

"Though there's only one bad thing about tonight"

"What's that?"

"The floor.."

Lucy looked up and sighed "look maybe just because it's your special night you can take the bed..."

"You mean it?!" He asked.

"Yes... but only if you keep way on the other side of the bed!" She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" He shouted excitedly grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a white undershirt and rushing to the bathroom to change.

Lucy sighed "why am I doing this..." then she jumped when she heard a tapping outside her window. She looked outside and saw Natsu now a lot more sober floating outside her window.

"Hey Luce sorry did I wake you?" He asked shyly.

"N-No I'm still wide awake. What's up?"

"Gray told me what happened with the kiss on your cheek and well I wanted to say I was sorry"

"It's okay Natsu you were pretty hammered" She said with a giggle.

"Yeah I guess I was" He said laughing as well "well I'd better go Happy is half asleep right now. I'll see you tomorrow" he said before flying off.

"See you then!" She shouted after him and waving goodbye.

"Ahem" Connor said behind her making her look at him "you looove each other"

She looked very irritated with him and he laughed."so I take it you want to sleep on the floor again" She threatened.

"No no no I'm sorry please don't make me sleep there again" He begged.

"Then shut up and go to sleep" She said scooting away from the window and making room for him.

"Thank you.." he said bowing low and rushed to the far end of the bed. He laid down for a few minutes and said "wow... this is so comfy..." and then sunk into the sheets.

Lucy stared at him awkwardly and slowly laid down. As she did she saw he was already asleep "well then at least he's asleep." After a couple of awkward minutes she too fell asleep.

It was the first time Connor slept peacefully in over a year. Not because of the comfort of the bed but the comfort of knowing he had a family in Fairy Tail.

**Hey Natsu here. **

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter Have a very nice day. **


	15. Sign of the apocalypse

**Hey it's Natsu here. **

**So today I'm going to slowly introduce the main enemy of our heroes. Enjoy your chapter cookie. **

**P.S. today I'll also be traveling to Japan to ahem "convince" hiro mashima to "sell" fairy tail to me. So for now I do not own it but soon hahaha**

**Ch 15 : sign of the apocalypse. **

It had been nine months since connor had joined Fairy Tail and in that time he finally made enough money to buy a small log cabin on the outskirts of Magnolia. Also he had established great bonds with the Fairy Tail members knowing nearly everyone's name by heart. But today he and team Natsu were in pursuit of another unknown monster.

"Come on Cerberus hurry up boy!" Connor shouted atop of Cerberus' back.

"man this thing is fast I've never seen anything outrun Cerberus" Lucy said also riding on Cerberus.

The monster they were chasing was enormous and incredibly fast. It's front half was the body of a lion with a blood caked mane most likely blood of the people he had killed. It's back half was a black goat with a goat head right beside the lions head. And finally it's tail was a diamond back snake which hissed at its pursuer. It was truly terrifying.

Natsu and Wendy weren't far behind Connor and Cerberus. Happy and Carla were extremely tired having used their mach speed at least twice to catch up and now they were slowly losing speed.

"Natsu! Happy! Can you guys get ahead of the chimera?!" Connor asked.

"Whatcha say little buddy one more mach speed?" Natsu asked.

"Aye sir!" He shouted weakly "but I think that'll be my last one for a while"

"Alright. Hey Cus! We're good for one more time!" Natsu shouted down to Connor.

"Okay I need you and Happy to get ahead of him and lure him outside of town into Gray and Erza's trap!"

"You got it! Lets go Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted using one last mach speed getting ahead of the chimera.

Once they were ahead Natsu turned and blasted the beast with flames "fire dragon's roar" The chimera roared and charged at Natsu and Happy. The lion head tried to bite at Natsu's legs. "You can't get me!" He said sticking his tongue out which only proved to irritate it further.

Soon enough they had arrived where Gray and Erza had been waiting in the forest outside of town "hurry it up flame brain!" Natsu and Happy flew up high sending the chimera straight at Gray."ice make! ice cage!" He shouted creating a giant cage surrounding the creature causing it to slam into the giant ice bars "gotcha!"

The beast growled at Gray wanting nothing more than to tear him apart. Connor, Lucy and Wendy had arrived and stood beside Gray and Erza. Connor sent Cerberus back to town with a letter to the mayor informing him that they were about to kill the beast Happy and Carla also went along ensure the dog wouldn't cause trouble.

"Very well done Gray" Erza said.

"Yeah now we can finish this up faster" Connor said "mind if I do the honors Gray?" He asked.

"Go right ahead. It was your plan" Gray said.

Connor ignited his fist ready to burn the beast to ash for killing all those innocent people. Then he hesitated and just stared at the beast or specifically the symbol on it's forehead. The symbol depicted a small globe with a black dragon curled above it and setting it on fire. And Connor just stared at it, trying to remember where he had seen it before, all he could remember was fear.

"Hey Cus you okay?" Natsu asked. Connor just stood there staring at the monster.

"Connor! Hey man wake up so we can finish this job and get back home" Gray shouted. There was still no response.

Connor lowered his fist and collapsed on his knees in front of the cage "I know that symbol.." he gripped his head "no... No!NO! this can't be happening!"

Erza ran to the boy and began to shake him "Connor! Tell us what's wrong!"

He simply raised his arm and pointed at the beast specifically the symbol that it was marked with.

Gray and Natsu approached the cage very steadily while Erza tried to shake Connor back to reality "what the hell is that mark on its head?"Gray said leaning closer to the beasts cage. That's when everything took a turn for the worst. The chimera leaped into the bars over and over lunging at Gray before they finally snapped and he pounced toward Gray.

"Sky dragon roar!" Wendy shouted unleashing her roar and striking the chimera.

"Thanks Wendy..." said a startled Gray who now had no shirt on.

Connor still sat in place unable to move. Erza groaned and left him to Lucy while she went to assist the others.

"What the hell has him so spooked" Natsu said.

"I'm not sure but it's something to do with this monster. Maybe if we take it out he'll snap out of it" Erza said "Wendy hang back and see if you can help Lucy with Connor"

"Right!" Wendy said and ran to Connor and Lucy.

Erza looked back at the beast anxious of it was capable of. She had never fought this kind of monster Connor was the only one that knew anything about this monster and he was losing his mind "alright boys let's bring this thing down!"

Natsu and Gray nodded and they rushed the beast.

"Fire dragon's wing attack!" Natsu shouted swinging down his arms and unleashing a powerful fire.

"Ice make cannon!" Gray shouted creating a tube of ice and firing ice cannon balls at the beast.

The chimera charged forward dodging the ice cannon balls and dashing through the fire. It then charged toward Natsu and slashed at him luckily Natsu made it out of the way and slammed a flaming fist on it's back. It yelped and fell to the ground. Erza took the chance and re-quipped to her flight armor and using her immense speed she slashed at it in all places thought could be a weak spot. When she reached the back of the beast it's snake tail lashed out and bit into her arm. She screamed and retreated thankful that she had seen the kind of snake before and knew it took at least six hours before death.

Gray charged the beast with an ice blade on each arm "seven slice dance!" He struck the beast with a flurry of strikes cutting deep into it's flesh "that's what you get for pouncing the Gray!" He shouted confidently.

The chimera was bloody and cut up from Gray and Erza's attacks but he still stood tall. He charged at Gray annoyed at his attack. Gray wasn't able to dodge the attack due to the fact that the chimera exceeded him in speed. Gray was tackled by the beast and sent flying into a tree. Fortunately he only had a couple broken ribs but nothing life threatening. Next was Erza who was weakened by the monsters bite. As she struggled to get her footing the monster turned and struck her with its goat hooves sending her sliding across the ground. She was grounded with both her legs fractured.

All that was left was Natsu, Wendy, Lucy and a broken Connor. Natsu quickly ran to Lucy and Wendy and gripped the younger girls hand "Wendy we need to do a unison raid. Lucy bring Scorpio in quickly"

"Right! Open gate of scorpion! Scorpio!" she said summoning Scorpio.

"We are!" He shouted coming out of his portal.

:"Okay let's do this" Natsu said "ready Wendy?"

"Ye-yeah let's do it" She replied terrified of the monster in front of her.

"Fire dragon.." Natsu began.

"Sky dragon.." Wendy mimicked.

"Roar!" They shouted together combining their powerful roars.

"Sand buster!" Scorpio shouted.

The three spells mixed together forming something incredibly powerful. The chimera foolishly charged at the spell as if it was nothing. The spell collided with the beast and It howled in pain. Dust rose from the ground as the spell struck the monster leaving Wendy and Natsu anxious to see if it had worked. That spell left them weak and low on magic power and had forced Scorpio back to the spirit world. When the dust cleared it revealed the chimera still standing but half dead. Its snake tail was hanging simply from it's hind now dead. Its body was bloody and the cuts from Erza and Gray had opened up even further revealing its muscle which bled profusely. Its lion mane was gone and it's goat head nearly cut off but there it was still standing.

"Why is it still alive!?" Natsu shouted.

Wendy stood frozen in fear and Lucy was the same. With its last bit of strength it charged. Natsu acted quickly grabbing the two girls and throwing them to the side leaving him to take the hit. He was sent skidding across the ground landing a little further away from Erza.

"Natsu are you okay" Erza managed to groan out.

"I can't move..." he replied weakly.

"Gray can you move!?" She asked the ice wizard.

"No I can't the bastard really messed me up" He said gripping his broken ribs.

All that was left was Connor. The beast towered over the boy ready to finish his prey. Connor stared at the monster staring specifically at the mark on its head. He backed away slowly "please no I don't want to go back. I can't go back!" The beast still just stared at him opening its lion jaw "get back. Get back! I don't want to go back!" The monster limped toward him and roared then went to devour him "I said get back!" Connor shouted. His eyes turned a bright blue and suddenly a burst of blue and black energy mixed with crimson flames shot out from around his body. When the blast came into contact with the monster it recoiled and howled in pain. It was slowly disintegrating into bones and after it was nothing but bone it turned to ash and fell apart on the ground.

The others stared at Connor bewildered by what he had just done. And Connor did the same. He looked at the smoldering pile of ash in fear of what he had done. It was coming back and he was scared of himself and what he might soon become. He snapped back to reality and looked over to Wendy who was also staring at the pile." Wendy! Snap out of it! Go help the others quick!"

She snapped back to reality and ran to her injured friends. Lucy walked to Connor and knelt by his side. "Connor what was that? And why were you losing it back there?" She asked desperately.

"Lucy I will explain everything very soon alright" he replied "for now we need to get help for everyone else"

"But.."

"Lucy! Go help the others!"

She nodded and ran to Natsu lifting him up. Connor ran to Erza and lifted her up on his back. And Wendy was busy healing Gray with the last of her magic. Luckily it was enough and Gray was able to stand.

"Connor tell me what that was...now.." Erza demanded.

"Not now Erza!" He shouted.

She went quiet then said "you are going to explain everything to us once we're back on our feet" she said menacingly.

"You have a deal miss Scarlet"

Soon enough Carla, Happy, and Cerberus returned to their friends. They were surprised to see their friends in such a bad condition and offered to take them to the town hospital. Happy took Natsu, Carla took Gray, and Cerberus carried Erza. Once they had taken everyone they blasted off leaving Connor, Lucy, and Wendy behind.

Wendy's nose pricked up and she froze and stared at Connor with fear in her eyes "yo-you smell like Acnologia. What are you?"

Connor merely frowned at the young girl and kept walking after the others. Lucy took Wendy's hand and they followed. The next thirty minutes they walked in silence Wendy occasionally looked at Connor from afar quickly looking away whenever she thought he might see her. Connor could feel her stare boring into him like she was judging who he was.

When they arrived at the hospital Wendy ran up to the receptionist and said she had healing magic and could help her friends. The receptionist let her pass but made Lucy and Connor wait. So together they sat in the waiting room anxious for their friends. Lucy kept glancing at Connor every so often like she was checking to make sure he would stay in control.

Connor became irritated and glared at Lucy."stop doing that" he growled.

"Sorry I just..." Lucy said.

"Just what? Just making sure I don't end up blowing up the hospital? Is that it?" He snapped

"No... I just... I want to know if you're alright. And I want to know what's happening to you"

Connor felt terrible for yelling at her and sighed "I'm sorry for being so harsh on you. I'm just fine and as for what's happening to me well that's a long and painful story"

"Then can you summarize it for me and tell the rest later?" she asked.

"Well let's just say Wendy wasn't too far off when she said I smelled like Acnologia" He replied

"Why is that?" She asked again

He pulled back his cloak collar to reveal the same mark the chimera had emblazoned on the side of his neck "you see that mark?" He asked and she nodded in reply. "That is the mark of the apocalypse dragon Acnologia"

"I still don't quite understand"

"I'm not just the crimson dragon slayer. I'm also the son of Acnologia and the apocalypse dragon slayer"

Lucy shook her head "that's impossible Acnologia looks down on humans why would he train one?"

"I never figured that out either. My brother always thought it was because he wanted to create more dragons like him someone to rule the dragons when he passed on"

"Brother?" She asked.

"Yes my older brother Alistair. He's also one of Acnologia's disciples"

"He's as in he is. He's still around?"

"Yeah he is. And he's bound to be so much more powerful than me, maybe even stronger than Laxus"

Lucy went silent for a feel minutes trying to let it sink in then she asked "what is he after?"

Before Connor could respond the receptionist came up and tapped his shoulder "excuse me you can go back and see your friends now but try to be quiet only one of them is up"

"Thank you ma'am" Connor "let's go Lucy I'll tell you everything later"

"Yeah let's go" She said.

When they entered the room Connor was immediately smacked in the face by Erza's pillow. "Tell me what that was now!" She demanded. Unfortunately that had woken Gray as well and he glared at Connor silently keeping to himself.

Connor sighed and explained what he had told Lucy. Wendy stared at him even more frightened. Erza and Gray glared at him like he was some sort of monster. Natsu was still asleep.

"Do you have control over this power?"

"No I don't. Its unpredictable and I have no real training. I don't know when it might take over"

"So you're saying that you're just a bomb waiting to go off!" Gray shouted.

"I guess you could say that" Connor replied quietly.

"You're dangerous. Your father nearly killed all of us who knows when you might take the opportunity as well." Erza said. She was scared of what could happen if Connor were to lose it.

"Guys come on back off" Lucy said to Connor's surprise "he's not any different he's still the guy we know. He's family"

"Lucy back away! Who knows what could happen!" Erza shouted.

"No! He hasn't done anything to hurt us!"

"Lucy I said to back away! He's Acnologia's son he'll destroy anything and everything! He's a monster "

"No! You're all just paranoid!"

"Enough!" Natsu shouted rising from his bed."you two" He said glaring at Erza and Gray "back away from my cousin. He might be the son of Acnologia but he isn't Acnologia. You two are just afraid judging him without knowing the truth" Natsu growled.

"Natsu you idiot you aren't getting it! He's a monster he could turn on us at any moment!" Gray shouted.

"My cousin is not a monster" He said growling deep in his throat "He's done nothing but help us and support us since he came around. But you two are just too paranoid to remember all the good he's done for Fairy Tail. And that he's our family!"

Gray and Erza went silent. It was true, they were scared to face Acnologia again. Learning about Connor's involvement brought back memories of Tenrou island and neither of them wanted that back.

"Natsu is right.." Wendy said "Connor is our friend it was wrong for us to doubt him" She gripped seam of her dress and began to cry quietly "I'm sorry Connor I'm so sorry" she said through her tears.

Erza and Gray looked at Wendy then at Connor. They had been wrong and had judged him too quickly. Their fear had blinded them and they had felt terrible.

"I'm sorry Connor I was being a idiot" Gray apologized.

"As was I" Erza said "please hit me for my idiocy and so that I may learn my lesson" She bowed her head to Connor making a gesture for him to strike her.

"Its okay you guys, it really is. Lisanna told me everything that happened on Tenrou island. It makes sense for you to be a little scared" He said "I should've told you to begin with"

"No you had a reason to hide this. I'm just disappointed you didn't trust us enough to tell us" Wendy said.

"I was trying to keep you all safe. And maybe keep Fiore safe. If my powers had been revealed then you could've been in danger"

"What kind of danger?" Gray asked.

"My brother Alistair. He'll know where I am and he'll be coming for me and my father may follow..."

"Well then it's good that we have you around" Natsu stated.

"How is that?" Wendy asked.

"Come on its obvious, he's the apocalypse dragon slayer that gives us a huge boost against Acnologia"

"Wow flame brain never thought I'd see the day you actually had a good idea" Gray said.

"Watch it ice princess"

"Sorry, what did you say to me pinky?"

"Ahem!" Lucy said "so we're all alright with this?" She asked. They all nodded in response. "Good now Connor can you tell us how you became Acnologia's apprentice? I think we'd all like to know"

"I can try my best. I try to keep it out of my mind as best I can" He answered.

"Just do what you can Connor" Erza said now wearing a black eye.

"Erza what happened to your eye?" Wendy asked.

"I punished myself since Connor hadn't" she replied "now please tell us your story". They all sweatdropped at her.

"Okay then" he said and sat down in a chair next to Wendy "I'll start from the beginning"

**Hey it's Natsu **

**I do hope you enjoyed this one it took a while to type and I ran out of ideas for it and so many other ideas came in and out. It was a mess. Anyway have a nice day. **


	16. Beginning of the end

**Hi there it's Natsu. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter I'm going to be showing Connor's connection to Acnologia and how he got his magic. Enjoy your chapter cookie. **

**P.S. I tried to take Fairy Tail but um.. I failed so I am still not the owner. If I was though it might be a lot darker. **

**Ch 16: Beginning of the end. **

Alistair ran for his life cradling his younger brother in his arms. Connor was seriously hurt covered in burns and cuts from their collapsing house and Alistair worried for his brother's health. They were still dressed in their pajamas as they had woken up to a Hell that no young boy should experience.

That night raiders had attacked their parent's mountain home. They had broken in, killed their father, and afterwards raped and killed their mother right in front of them. After they had finished off their parents and taken their belongings the raiders had locked them inside and burned their home down. Luckily the two were able to escape through an open window but Connor was hit with a piece of burning lumber as they escaped and he was knocked out cold forcing Alistair to carry him. And so he ran cradling his younger brother the only family he had left.

Connor stirred in his brother's arms and opened his eyes then looked at his elder brother "Alistair? Where are we? Where's mommy and daddy?" He asked tiredly. Alistair didn't answer he just kept running "big brother where are we going?"

Alistair held his brother closer to him and said "we're going to someplace safe Connor"

"But what about mommy and daddy?" Connor asked.

Alistair sighed apparently Connor's hit to the head had erased those memories for a short time. He gulped and told his brother what happened and why their mother and father weren't with them. Connor's eyes widened as his brother told him what happened and the memories came flowing back. He struggled trying to escape his brother's hold "let me go Alistair we have to save mommy!"

"Connor she's already gone!"

"No! Go back Alistair! We have to save mommy!" He shouted struggling even more.

Alistair frowned and bonked his brother on the head. Connor went silent Alistair had never hit him in his entire life. "She's gone Connor... please stop pretending that we can do anything, there's no saving her" Alistair said with tears pooling in his eyes.

Connor calmed down and stopped struggling "I'm sorry big brother" He said quietly.

And together they ran sole survivors of their family. Eventually Alistair had tired and once he thought they were far enough the settled against a rock and he placed Connor beside him.

"Big brother, what are we gonna do?" Connor asked.

"I don't know little buddy" Alistair replied I don't know. He cursed the men who did this. They had left him and Connor homeless and they had no other family to go to. They were stuck on the mountain with no food and no water. "I swear if I survive I will Kill every last one of them. I'll get revenge for what they did to us" He muttered to himself.

Connor looked at his brother and was scared. His usually happy face was now contorted with rage. His black hair was covered in soot and ash and his ruby red eyes were blazing with anger. Connor no longer saw the brother he knew he saw someone seething with anger seeking revenge.

Connor looked away and tried to remember the good times before this event. He remembered his mother and father and the day they had a picnic together. Since Alistair was twice his size he carried Connor around on a piggy back ride. Alistair was 6 years older than Connor and Connor was only about 5. Their father was a tall man and powerful as well he had built their home out of fallen logs and he had shaggy black hair that would always fall in his face. Their mother had been a very gentle woman she had beautiful white hair but striking red eyes and she was very pale no matter how long she stayed in the sun she would often be considered an albino. They were both supportive of Connor and Alistair though Connor would generally be with his mother and Alistair with their father. Connor and Alistair both inherited their physical traits from their parents, if not for the age difference they could've been confused for twins. But personality wise they were very different. Alistair was the stronger one and would always assist their father with the hard work. He was strong dedicated and very brave. Connor was much gentler. He would stay by his mother most of the time and would try to avoid any possible conflict he was scared of many things and his father would assure him that would fade in time. And Connor wished it would fade now. He was scared more than ever before. He is in the woods with no supplies his mother and father were dead and worst of all his brother was changing right in front of him. "Big brother?" He said.

"What is it little buddy?" Alistair asked.

"Are you okay?"

Alistair was surprised at his question he looked himself over and didn't look injured and he felt just fine "yeah buddy I'm fine"

Connor shook his head "not there" He pointed at his brother's chest straight at his heart "there"

Alistair looked at his brother confused at what he meant. Then suddenly they heard the roar of a gigantic beast and the flap of wings. Alistair took his brother's arm and ran. He and Connor sprinted through the forest looking for somewhere to hide. Alistair spotted a large cave and they ran inside and hid behind a small rock. They crouched low holding their breath. They heard a loud crash just outside the cave as if something smashed the ground to bits."come out!" A booming voice shouted through their heads"I know where you are!"

"What do we do big brother?" Connor asked.

"He knows where we are, we're doomed either way let's not go without a fight" He replied.

"Ye-yeah"

The two brothers rushed out of their hiding spot ready to fight for their lives and they stopped and stared in horror of what stood before them. In front of them was an enormous dragon. It was pure black with blue stripes along its wings, arms, eyes, and tail. It had a forked tail and an enormous jaw full of teeth.

"Behold humans. Your master Acnologia dragon of the apocalypse" it roared.

"What do you mean master?" Alistair asked with Connor quivering behind him.

"I mean master you little whelp" he growled "you will be my disciples"

"What if we don't want to?"

If dragons could smirk Acnologia would've been "I know you will child. Because I know what you seek" he touched his claw to Alistair's forehead and the boys head filled with images of his parents death. Then filled with images of him standing over the fallen bodies of the men who had killed them and he was the one who did it.

Alistair jumped back as the visions faded "what did you do to me?"

"You seek vengeance boy. I can give you the power to pursue it" the dragon said.

Alistair smiled a wicked smile and held his brother's hand "come on Connor let's go home"

Connor was afraid to go but was more afraid of being alone forever. So he went with his elder brother on a journey that would change him and his brother for the rest of their lives.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_5 months later. _

"Apocalypse dragon's comet fist!" Alistair shouted slamming a fist covered in swirling black and blue energy into a tree. The tree then quickly dissolved into ash.

"Good Alistair you have improved well" Acnologia observed "but your brother is lacking"

"Apocalypse dragon's comet fist!" Connor shouted also slamming his fist into a tree. It partially dissolved but remained intact.

"You are pathetic Connor. You do not have enough hate in you." Acnologia growled.

"I'm sorry father" the young boy said.

"Come on Connor step up already!" Alistair shouted.

It had only been a few months since Connor and Alistair had left with Acnologia and Connor hated it. He had always been weak in training and he was often insulted by their new "father." Alistair had become much crueler toward him always telling him to step it up, or put some real work into it. He would cry often and every time he did Alistair would yell at him saying that he was distracting him while Acnologia punished him. He despised being here and simply wanted to leave. But worst of all were their missions. Acnologia would have them attack small villages dotted along the mountain landscape and wouldn't let them stop until it was all gone. Connor had seen his brother destroy people's homes and belongings sometimes even killing them. Alistair had changed and Connor didn't like his brother as he was now.

"Connor! Stop staring into space and continue your training!" Acnologia shouted.

"Y-yes father. Apocalypse dragon's comet fist!" He slammed his fist into the tree imagining Acnologia had been the tree and it dissolved instantly. While Acnologia had said Connor didn't have enough hate it was only partially true. He hated Acnologia and all that he had done to he and his brother and would draw on it if needed.

"About time Connor" Alistair said "you need to get it together if you want to be more powerful"

"Leave me alone Alistair! You're just a big meany!" he snapped back.

"Why you little.."

"Be silent you two!" Acnologia shouted drawing the two boys attention "you have both improved one of you more than the other" he said looking at Alistair "and I think you deserve a reward. Tonight Alistair you shall receive your revenge and destroy the men who murdered your family"

Alistair's face lit up and he knelt to the ground and bowed "thank you father"

"And Connor today you will become what you are destined to be"

"What do you mean father?" The boy asked.

"You shall kill a man this night fueled by hatred and finally become like your brother and I. You will become powerful and ruthless and finally stop acting like the sniveling brat you are now"

"Yes father" he said quietly, mimicking his brother's bow.

"Good. Now rest and prepare for tonight's mission." He commanded.

"Yes father" the boys said in unison still bowing low.

Alistair rose and grinned the wicked grin he had developed over these past few months and walked to where he and Connor slept. Connor ran and caught up to him.

"Isn't this great Connor?!" Alistair shouted happily "finally vengeance will be ours!"

"I suppose so" the young boy replied quietly.

"Aren't you excited? We'll finally avenge mom and dad"

"No you won't"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you won't. Daddy wouldn't want this and neither would mommy. They'd be ashamed of us" He said sadly tears pooling in his eyes.

"Don't be such a stupid little kid. Of course they'd want us to avenge them to get those jerks back for them. And they'd want us to get stronger, and I'll do that once I become a dragon like Acnologia" he argued.

"Sorry I was wrong they'd be ashamed of you big brother" Connor said walking away from his older brother. He decided that tonight he would run away to where he would escape this nightmare.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Later that night. _

Connor and Alistair awaited outside a large cave full of light and laughter. The raiders had encamped there and were celebrating their latest victory. Together they walked toward the front gate approaching the two guards posted outside.

"Hey! What are you brats doing here!" One of them shouted.

"I'm sorry sir we got lost and we're trying to get back home, can you help us?" Alistair said.

"Get out of here kid!" He said raising his club weapon and striking down on Alistair.

Alistair grinned and caught the weapon in his hand and gripped it tight. With black energy swirling around his fist he destroyed it in an instant. "You shouldn't strike a child mister. Especially one that can kill you" He grinned maniacally and struck the man in the face. He then turned and brought down the other one down. "Okay let's finish this quickly"

Connor nodded the quicker this was finished the quicker he could escape. And so they walked inside in pursuit of their parents murderers. Alistair easily killed most of them and Connor was able to knock out one or two with non-fatal attacks.

"Ugh. Where are they?" Alistair said.

"I dunno" Connor replied.

"That was rhetorical Connor"

"I didn't know that! I'm only five!"

They heard a rustling from behind a rock. "You Damn idiot!" A voice shouted.

Alistair smirked and walked toward the voices and poked his head over the rock "hello there, I've been looking for you two" He said with a devilish smile. And the two men hiding behind the rock came running out from behind it

"Please don't kill us!" One shouted "take whatever you want but please don't kill us!"

"Yes, yes. Take our gold our jewelry but please don't kill us" the other begged.

"Oh don't worry, I won't kill you now" Alistair said "I'm going to have to wait to bring you to our father so he can see us do it"

"Why are you doing this?!" One asked.

Alistair smirked "you killed my mother and father, _our_ mother and father" he said pulling Connor close to his side "I'm simply getting you back for that, now please follow me if you wish to live a little longer"

The two men reluctantly followed with Connor right behind. He just wanted this to end so he could escape while Alistair and Acnologia were distracted with the two men's executions. He didn't feel good about the two being killed he just felt bad it was his brother doing the killing, the kind boy he used to be was dead and Connor wanted nothing more than to leave.

Soon enough that had arrived back at their father's nest and Alistair sent the men to the ground. They looked in terror at the beast before them and then at the boys who would murder them. Acnologia smirked and said "well done boys, very well done. Connor!"

"Yes father" the boy replied.

"Come here"

"Yes father" He said approaching the dragon glancing at the two raiders.

"Do you see these two men?"

"Yes father"

"Do you see their fear?"

"Yes father"

"That fear is because of you Connor. Show them that their fear is justified you have the honor of killing the first man now take your pick child"

"B-but father shouldn't Alistair do it? He deserves this more than me he's so much better than me he should be the one to do it." He tried to argue.

"Do not argue with me Connor! choose the man you will kill!" Acnologia commanded.

"Y-Yes father." The young boy turned to the men who stared at him. He was the one to decide which one of them died first. He stared at one on the right and covered his fist in black and blue energy and raised it to strike. He tried to convince himself they needed to die. He stared at them bringing back the memories of their attack how they killed his father and mother and burnt down their house and left he and Alistair to die. He thought to himself _" I can do this and then I can go. Then Its over." _

"Come on Connor hurry up!" Alistair shouted "its time for you to finally become one of us"

"Do it Connor! Give in to your hatred of these men! Remember what they did!" Acnologia shouted.

Connor stared at the men his fist still ready to destroy them. Then he brought his fist down and dispersed the black energy around it then he turned to his brother and the black dragon "no! I'm not going to!" He shouted.

"Don't be stupid Connor! Don't you want revenge?! they killed Mom and Dad!" Alistair snapped.

"Mommy and Daddy wouldn't want me to do this! I would just like these bad men if I killed them! Only bad men kill people big brother and you're a bad man!"

"You little shit! Mom and Dad would want us to avenge them! These men deserve to die!" Alistair walked up to one of them gripped their shirt "apocalypse dragon's comet fist!" He struck the man in his chest and it began slowly turning to ash. The man screamed as he fell apart piece by piece and his ally looked on in horror. He continued to scream until he was nothing but a pile on the ground."they took our home from us Connor!"

Connor began to cry and he held his face in his palms "I'm sorry brother"

"Damn right you're sorry. Now finish off the other!"

"No I'm sorry for this. Apocalypse dragon's comet fist!" He slammed his fist into Alistair's stomach and sent him to the ground. Alistair lay there in pain even though he couldn't be affected by the extra effect of the attack it still seriously hurt. Connor looked at Acnologia who was silently chuckling to himself "why are you laughing?!" He shouted streams streaming down his cheeks.

"You are like me now Connor." He said "you struck your brother without relent with an intention to hurt him. You are ruthless inside with far more power than your brother and far more potential join with me Connor and rule by my side"

"No! You're bad too and I hate you!"

"Then you shall die!" The black dragon shouted opening his mouth to devour the boy.

"Apocalypse dragon's roar" Connor shouted releasing a beam of swirling black and blue energy into the dragon's gullet and staggering him a brief moment. Taking his opportunity Connor ran for it running straight into the forest.

Acnologia roared in anger as he thrashed in pain. He had expected to be somewhat affected by his own dragon slayer magic but did not realize how painful it was. Alistair was still writhing on the ground gripping his abdomen. Connor would be long gone by the time they could follow. And so Connor ran toward his new life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Connor ran for days, three specifically searching for some sort of shelter. He was tired, scared and dearly wanted his mommy. He was dirty and malnourished but also glad he had escaped Acnologia and his corrupted brother.

"Why is it so hot... I'm so thirsty..." he whined." I wish mommy was here she'd help me" He felt alone the thing he wanted most was just a friend to go through this with him or someone to look after him.

He heard a flap of wings above his head and panicked. He ran for it then hide behind a rock fearing Acnologia had found him he picked the first thing he saw. He heard a something heavy land on the ground and he shrunk further against his rock. He tried to stand and run away but when he did He awkwardly stood on and broke a twig. Then he heard large footsteps right behind him and he froze.

"Who are you little one?" A kind voice asked.

"M-my name is Connor Coccino ma'am" He replied his back to the beast.

"Please turn around child"

Connor obeyed and turned to face the beast and He gasped at what stood before him because it was a dragon. She looked female and her voice also sounded female. She had bright crimson scales and fiery red eyes. She was about half of Acnologia's size and much thinner. She had porcelain white claws and teeth. Despite her size she was still pretty intimidating and scared Connor half to death.

"Greetings Connor my name is Ridrica the crimson dragon" she said kindly.

"Are you a good dragon?" Connor asked.

"Yes I am a good dragon. I like humans" she replied.

"That's good. I met a real mean dragon before I met you" He said blankly.

"A mean dragon? Which one?" She asked curiously.

"Acnologia ma'am"

"Acnologia!? How did you survive?!"

"He trained me ma'am"

"Trained you? Why?"

"I dunno" He shrugged.

"So you're a dragon slayer trained by Acnologia?"

"Yes ma'am I am but I don't like it. It feels bad"

"I would imagine it would. That is dark magic Connor you must control it or it will control you" she advised.

"How do I do that ma'am?" He asked desperately.

"You can learn new magic. Magic that is bright and kind. You can learn mine"

"Really?!" He said excitedly.

"Yes really I would love to teach you crimson dragon slayer magic"

"Yay!" He squealed happily. "Does that mean you'll be taking care of me Ridrica?"

"Yes from now on you are my son and disciple. You will train with me and learn my magic and how to control Acnologia's magic"

"Son?" He asked ignoring everything else.

"Yes I shall adopt you as my son" she said kindly and tears came to Connor's eyes "are you okay Connor?"

"Mommy!" He ran and hugged the dragon's leg and cried tears of joy.

Ridrica smiled and began to walk with the boy still firmly attached to her leg "we'll get you some food and water then begin your training."

"Okay mommy" He said and so he began his training with Ridrica the crimson dragon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Two years later. _

"Crimson dragon's blazing fist!" Connor shouted slamming a fist ablaze in crimson flames into a tree and breaking it in half.

"Very well done Connor" Ridrica complimented.

"Thanks mom" he said with a smile.

Connor was now seven years old. He had grown well with Ridrica and developed his magic extremely well. Ridrica had been kind and supportive toward Connor and because of that he had grown incredibly fast. Each of his spells was extremely powerful but Ridrica would always tell him he could become even stronger and so he trained daily with great vigor.

"You've developed incredibly well Connor and your apocalypse magic has been kept under control so far." She said.

"I know, I train everyday mom. By the way did you finish my present?!" He asked excitedly.

"It's nearly finished Connor. It hasn't been easy to make."

"Okay then mom just please make It quick" he begged.

"Of course Connor I'll go as fast as I can."

"Thanks mom"

"It's time for dinner now Connor so finish up with your training and join me in the cave soon"

"Yes ma'am"

Shortly after finishing his training and his daily meal of freshly hunted venison Connor laid down for the night. Ridrica had been kept busy making Connor's gift. For two years she had been training him to control his dark magic and to replace it with her own. This gift would complete it and allow him to take her magic to the next level and overshadow Acnologia's. She was scared for she had sensed Acnologia approaching in pursuit of Connor. Although he was able to hold it back the darkness grew nonetheless and if Acnologia got a hold of Connor the darkness could be released and he would be consumed. As Connor slept she worked tirelessly to complete his gift. Acnologia would be there tomorrow and whether he was ready or not Connor would soon need to face him.

The next morning came quick and Ridrica rose early to wake Connor "Connor dear it's time to get up"

"Mom let me sleep.." he groaned.

"I have your gift Connor"

His eyes shot open and he sat straight up "can I have it now!?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes let me go get it" She said and walked off to receive it.

Connor hopped excitedly he had waited so long for this and now it was finally here. Then he stopped and sniffed the air there was a familiar smell and it unnerved him. But he quickly shrugged it off and began to guess at his gift. _"What could it be?" _He wondered. _"Maybe it's a new spell mom has been working on" _He suggested but he quickly dismissed she would've taught it to him already.

Ridrica had come back carrying something in her jaw wrapped in some spare cloth "here it is Connor I hope you like it"

He took the gift and removed the cloth. Inside was a red leather sheath and inside the sheath was a new sword. The double edged blade had a beautiful red tint along the edge. The handle was wrapped in red leather which was sturdy and made for a good comfortable grip. The guard was simple but it was overlooked. The pommel was a beautiful ruby carved into a small flame with a tiny fire burning inside of the hollow gem. "Its beautiful mom. I love it" He said astounded.

"I'm glad you like it" she said happily.

"Its awesome!" He said with a toothy smile.

Suddenly they heard a flap of wings and a loud roar. Connor froze and gripped his new sword and held his breath. Ridrica turned to the mouth of the cave when they heard a large slam and a loud voice "crimson dragon! This is your king! I demand you give me the boy!"

"Stay here Connor" she said quietly to her foster son and he nodded frightened for his mother "don't worry darling it'll be fine" She left the cave and encountered the black dragon.

"Where is the boy Ridrica?!" He asked.

"What boy do you speak of my lord?" She asked "I know of no boy"

"Don't bullshit us you stupid subclass!" Alistair shouted "where is my brother?!"

"You may be my disciple but you are still human Alistair, hold your tongue" Acnologia commanded.

"Yes father" Alistair growled.

"Ridrica. I demand you give me the boy and do it quickly!" Acnologia demanded.

"I've already told you my king there is no boy"

"Since you continue to lie to me Ridrica. You must be punished!" He gripped her throat in his jaw and threw her to the ground.

She caught a glimpse of Connor sitting in the cave and she gave him a look that seemed to say to remain hidden. Connor gripped his new sword feeling anger boiling inside of him. He stood and unsheathed his blade then rushed outside "get away from my mom!" He shouted slashing his sword into Acnologia's scales. Unfortunately it did nothing but distract the black dragon.

Although Connor's attack did nothing Ridrica took that brief moment of confusion to gain an advantage over Acnologia. She gripped his throat and flipped him over. Then began a battle of dragons. They competed for dominance but Acnologia was quickly taking over.

Connor landed on the ground and faced his brother. They stared each other down as if they were evaluating each other.

"I see you've gotten bigger little brother" Alistair said.

"You haven't changed much big brother" Connor replied.

"Have you gotten any stronger Connor?" Alistair asked "I've been looking for a challenge"

"Come and find out" He said putting away his blade. He was inexperienced and thought the blade might only get in his way.

"You know what? I will!" Alistair charged his younger brother and surrounded his fist in the swirling black and blue energy. "Apocalypse dragon's comet fist"

Connor charged as well igniting his hands in his crimson fire "crimson dragon's blazing fist!"

The two of them collided and blew each other back a few feet. Alistair was sure he would've at least damaged his arm nothing was able to survive his comet fist without some major damage but Connor looked fine with almost no damage whatsoever. In truth though Connor's arm hurt like hell if he took another hit like that he could be seriously messed up and unable to resist his brother's attacks. He charged again Alistair may have been stronger than him but his smaller stature allowed him to dodge quicker and make faster attacks. Alistair went for another strike and Connor ducked under it and uppercutted his elder brother. Alistair shouted and fell to the ground then struggled to get up again. Connor jumped onto him and held him down then unleashed a flurry of flaming fists into his face and torso. Alistair caught a fist and glared at Connor then flipped him over onto his back and jumped away.

"Apocalypse dragon death storm!" He shouted releasing a storm of black and blue energy orbs from his hands and straight toward Connor.

Connor struggled to get back up and when he did he took the hit directly and fell back to the ground then slowly stood. He was no match for Alistair just two hits from his elder brother was enough but that last attack wore him out. He looked at Ridrica and gasped. His mother had been overtaken by Acnologia and he now was on top of her ready to tear her throat out. They had lost and she knew it.

"Connor run" Ridrica said.

"I'm not going anywhere mom. If we go down we go together!" He snapped.

"They won't kill you Connor they will enslave you. Do as I say and run!"

"But.."

"Run!" She shouted as Acnologia began to tear at her throat.

Connor ran as fast as he could and Alistair chased after him. Connor wasn't focused on Alistair all he think about was running as he heard his mother's cries of agony.

Alistair fired energy orbs at Connor's leg sending him to the ground "you're not escaping little brother, you're coming home"

"No! I won't go back!" He shouted.

"You don't have a choice Connor. I'll break every bone in your body if I have to"

Connor stood "I'm not going Alistair! Crimson dragon's booster!" He ignited his feet and charged his brother at an increased speed quicker than Alistair could react "crimson dragon's roar!" He unleashed a stream if crimson fire into his brother's torso and sent him flying into a nearby tree knocking him out cold.

He fell to the ground on one knee the crimson booster was something he rarely used and had yet to master so that combined with a dragon roar had left him with a sliver of magic power left. He got back up and continued running until he was sure he was safe. Ridrica had sacrificed herself to give him just enough time to lose Acnologia and reach safety and he was about to let that go to waste. He ran with the only thought in his mind being _"I am alone." _

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Present day. _

The group of wizards all stared at Connor who held his head in his hands with some tears falling off his cheeks."Sorry you guys just a little difficult to tell this part of the story. But anyway you know what happened now"

"Its perfectly fine Connor thank you for telling us this" Erza said "but if I understand right your brother Alistair will be coming to Fiore in pursuit of you"

"Judging by the creatures coming from out of nowhere and my powers returning that seems the most likely" he replied.

"And Acnologia might be coming with him" Gray said solemnly.

They all tensed at his name. Memories of Tenrou island filled their minds and it frightened them to think he might return. The apocalypse was coming and they could do nothing to stop it.

"Then we're gonna a crap ton of dragon slayer magic" Natsu said.

"Natsu's right" Lucy said "there are eight dragon slayers now and one of them is made for Acnologia maybe all of them together can beat him."

"There should be someone leading the charge" Wendy said "one dragon slayer that leads the rest of them and they'd have to be the strongest one of them all"

"How do you figure that one out? Which dragon slayer would be the toughest?" Gray asked.

"How about a tournament!?" Natsu suggested excitedly "it'd be a great way to figure out if everyone is ready for Acnologia and which one of us would be the best to fight him"

"That isn't a bad idea Natsu" Erza said "all in favor say I"

"I!" Gray shouted "I want to see flame brain beat down"

"I!" Lucy said.

"I'm up for it!" Natsu said.

"It was your idea dummy" Lucy sweatdropped.

"I am in favor" Erza said.

"I suppose I brought this trouble anyway so I'm in" Connor said.

Wendy had yet to vote and she sat playing with the hem of her dress "I don't know I'm not that great of a fighter"

"Wendy have a little more confidence in yourself" Connor said "if you hadn't fought that chimera earlier we'd all be dead. You saved me, Gray, Natsu, everyone."

"I guess you're right" she said timidly.

"If you hadn't done that unison raid with Natsu and Scorpio we never could have beat him" Lucy said "you're incredibly strong Wendy just have a little confidence."

"You're right!" Wendy shouted with newfound vigor "I'm all for the the tournament!"

"Excellent!" Erza shouted "we shall inform the guildmaster of the situation and propose our idea."

"But what will happen when he finds out about my connection to Acnologia?" Connor asked.

"He may be shocked but he'll learn to adjust as will the rest of the guild" Erza replied.

"If the guild can accept that metal head Gajeel they'll take you too" Natsu said.

"I suppose you're right"

"We leave tomorrow morning Gray Natsu and I will be cleared to leave the hospital then and then we'll head back to Fairy Tail and begin preparations for the tournament." Erza said. They all nodded in agreement.

The next morning they gathered together and caught the train back to Magnolia, much to Connor and Natsu's dismay, and discussed the upcoming Dragon Tournament.

**Hey it's Natsu here. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this it took way too long to write. You would not believe the writer's block I went through. **

**Anyway I hope you have a nice day see you next chapter. **


	17. Preparations

**Hey it's Natsu here. **

**So I'm doing this tournament idea mainly because that's something I've always wanted done in Fairy Tail and it hasn't yet. So I'm taking the liberty to do it myself. Enjoy your chapter cookie. **

**I'm not the Fairy Tail owner. **

**Ch 17:Preparations**

Team Natsu along with Connor had just arrived back in Fairy Tail and had informed master Makarov of the situation. As Erza predicted he was surprised but mostly calm and willing to hear them out. Connor had told him all that had happened to he and his brother when they were younger, how he met Ridrica and became the crimson dragon slayer and Makarov listened intently.

"Based on your story Connor I see you have been through much in your life. I suspected something when I met you but I did not expect this" He said.

"I know master. I apologize for not informing you" Connor replied apologetically.

"Think nothing of it my boy. I understand why you kept this a secret it was not only dangerous to you but all of Fairy Tail. I thank you for trying your best to protect my children."

"Thank you master"

"And as for your abilities. You have never intentionally harmed Fairy Tail nor any of it's members. I trust you Connor but you must do all you can to fight off this impending threat."

"Of course master"

"Master if I may" Erza said.

"Go ahead Erza my dear"

"We would like to propose a tournament of the dragon slayers in order to determine which would be the best to face Acnologia himself"

"A tournament you say?"

"Yes master"

Images of thousands upon thousands of jewel filled Makarov's head _"this could be an excellent way to bring money to Fairy Tail and pay off the rest of those bills to the magic council and an even better way for me to earn a little extra" _ He smirked and jumped for joy "get right on it Erza! The Dragon Tournament hosted by Fairy Tail! The jewel will flow in like a flood!"

They all sweatdropped save for Erza. "I'll begin preparations immediately master!" She shouted.

The wizards all left Makarov's office and sat in the guild hall. But as they left Lucy could've sworn she heard whoops of joy from behind the door.

"Hey guys I'm heading home" Gray stood from their table "my ribs are still killing me I think I need to ice them for while"

"Do what you want ice queen" Natsu said waving him off and irritating him at the same time.

"We'll see you tomorrow Gray we're gonna need your help setting up" Lucy said.

"Speaking of which I should get started on that. I need to get into contact with Sabertooth to get Sting and Rogue and get them to participate. Not to mention I need to somehow have to convince the magic council to let Cobra participate. I'll be busy for a while so I'd better get started" Erza said walking off to begin preparing.

"I'm going off to train" Natsu said "if I'm gonna beat all the other dragon slayers I need to be ready"

"Aye!" Happy agreed "you need to make sure Laxus doesn't beat you too fast"

"Shut it Happy" He growled and began staking toward the door.

"Wait Natsu!" Wendy shouted.

"What is it Wendy?"

"I want to train with you! I need to get stronger before the tournament and I think you could help me do that"

"Don't be ridiculous Wendy. Natsu will eat you alive with his training and I won't allow it" Carla said.

"This is something I have to do Carla. You can't protect me forever" the young girl argued "I know Natsu trains hard and I am very nervous but if I don't put everything I have into getting stronger I'll never get any better"

Carla sat quietly thinking things over. Although she was technically younger than Wendy she had always thought with a clear mature head and she felt it was her responsibility to be Wendy's protector and her guidance. She knew she would have to let Wendy make her own decisions but she didn't expect get to develop so quickly. Fairy Tail had done well for her. "Fine but I'll be coming along"

"Thank you Carla" Wendy said with a smile.

"Then let's get going!" Natsu said dashing off to his home.

"I'm coming!" Wendy said chasing after the older boy.

"Well they're definitely ready to go" Lucy giggled "I'm gonna help Erza out you should probably get ready as well Connor"

"Yeah I should start training as well" he said walking off with Cerberus in tow.

Lucy smiled and went to inform the other dragon slayers in their guild of the upcoming event.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Gajeel**_

When Gajeel heard of the upcoming he jumped for joy he would have a chance to finally prove he could defeat his rival Natsu a.k.a. Salamander. He rushed off to train immediately with his exceed Pantherlily. They climbed deep into the mountains unaware of the bright blue haired woman right behind them.

"Iron dragon club!" Gajeel shouted turning his arm into a giant metal pole and smashing a boulder in front of him "Salamander won't have a chance against me"

"Gajeel you should keep training don't get cocky or it will be your downfall" Pantherlily advised.

"You're right Lily so come at me right now with all you got!"

"Understood" Lily transformed into a much larger version of himself. He was as tall as Gajeel and had a ripped body. He was now in his battle form. He drew his musica sword which grew to match his preference and pointed at Gajeel. "Begin!" He shouted.

"Iron dragon sword!" Gajeel shouted turning his arm into an iron sword with jagged spikes along the outside. The spikes began whirring and circling around the blade effectively turning it into a chainsaw.

They charged together and their blades clashed. Lily had managed to jam his sword between the whirring spikes and stop their deadly rotation. They stood, two powerful opponents fighting to get an advantage over the other. Gajeel smirked and fell to the floor "Iron dragon's club" as he fell to the floor he landed flat on his back and turned his feet into iron clubs and elongated them into Lily's legs and sent the exceed falling to ground. Gajeel shot back up before Lily was able to recover "iron dragon restraints!" He then clad Lily's arms in iron cuffs and bolted him to the ground.

"Good move Gajeel" Lily complimented "you should remember that one" the large exceed then returned to his smaller default form and escaped the restraints.

They heard movement coming from behind one of the many boulders across their training ground. "That better not be you salamander! Or I'll beat ya down!" Gajeel shouted.

"Its not Natsu" a woman's voice replied.

"That you pipsqueak?"

A small petite woman stepped out from behind the rock. She had long bright blue hair held back behind her head and hazel eyes. She wore a bright orange dress which she seemed to wear quite often.

"It is you Levy" Lily said "what are you doing here?"

"I came to help you train" she replied.

"And why do you wanna help us?" Gajeel asked.

"I... well.." she hesitated.

"Whatever I don't need help your help pipsqueak"

"Yes you will I don't see any iron out here and I can make as much as you'll need" she argued "solid script: iron!" Suddenly the word iron actually made of iron appeared a few yards in front of her.

Gajeel stared at the iron for a little while before taking a bite out of it. "Alright you can stick around. But on the condition that you'll train to"

"Deal" she agreed.

And so the iron dragon team began its rigorous training.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Laxus _

"A Dragon Tournament?" Laxus asked.

"That's right" Lucy said. Erza had asked her to gather the other two dragon slayers of the guild for the tournament. Gajeel was extremely excited hearing about it but Laxus seemed less enthusiastic about the event.

"Why the hell would I wanna fight a bunch of people who are weaker than me?" He asked.

"Well you'd be able to prove you really are the best of them all"

"I already know I am" He went back to his mug of beer and ignored the younger girl.

"I think you're just scared" she taunted.

"What did you just say?" He said with a glare.

"I said you're scared to face the other dragon slayers especially Natsu"

"What makes you think I'm scared of that little punk"

"Well you do always avoid fighting him. You're just running scared Laxus" This irritated the lightning dragon slayer and Lucy smirked as she began to walk away "oh well guess you'll never prove you're not scared of all the others"

"Tell Erza I'm in. I am the best and I'll prove it" He rose from his chair "I'm off to train"

"Oh great Laxus wait for us!" Freed one of the members of the thunder legion shouted "please Laxus allow us to assist you" He said gesturing to the other members of the thunder legion beside him.

"You'll need a beautiful woman to keep you inspired" Evergreen said holding a fan which hid part of her face.

"My babies and I can help you out!" Bickslow said laughing maniacally and sticking his tongue out.

"Fine you can come along" Laxus replied walking off.

So then the thunder legion began their preparations for their upcoming competition. All the while Lucy was smirking "reverse psychology is the best!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Sting and Rogue. _

"So there's going to be a tournament soon?" Sting asked Erza through the Sabertooth guild's communication lacrima.

"Yes. I understand that being the new guild master of Sabertooth must keep you busy but..." Erza began.

"This will be great! I'll get my rematch against Natsu!" Sting shouted cutting Erza off "I'll inform my guild that Rogue and I will be gone for the tournament. Thanks Erza" He shut off the communication lacrima and rushed off to tell Rogue of the coming event.

"I don't care" was Rogue's response.

"Come on Rogue. You'll get to fight Gajeel again."

This piqued Rogue's interest "Gajeel..."

"Gotcha" Sting smirked "so how about it Rogue?"

"Fine I'll go" He replied.

"That's more like it! The twin dragons of Sabertooth will be the champions of the dragon tournament!" Sting shouted excitedly.

"Whatever"

"Come on let's get started"

"On what?"

"Training obviously!"

"Fine let's go" Rogue's mind drifted to the iron dragon slayer "Gajeel this time I will defeat you"

Sting began to think of his idol Natsu "I will beat you Natsu Dragneel. And I'll prove my strength."

The twin dragons of Sabertooth had entered their training ground.

"You ready Rogue?" Sting asked.

"Yes I am"

"White drive" Sting said calmly. White energy surged around the white dragon slayer as he entered one of the most powerful states a dragon slayer can enter.

"Shadow drive" Rogue said as he entered the powerful shadow dragon drive.

The white and shadow dragons charged each other. And began their training to defeat the two men they wished to bring down the most.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Cobra._

"So you expect us to release a deadly criminal just so you can have a tournament for dragon slayers?" Asked Lahar captain of the magic council's custody enforcement unit.

"That would be correct sir" Erza replied via communication lacrima.

"You Fairy Tail wizards are all insane"

"Believe me sir this does have another purpose other than a simple tournament."

"And what would that be?"

"Acnologia" Erza replied.

"You can't possibly be serious" Lahar said in disbelief.

"I am very serious. We are using this tournament to determine which dragon has the power to lead all the others in the fight with Acnologia I would not be requesting this if the situation was not so dire."

Lahar thought this over for a few minutes "fine then Titania we will release Cobra for this event."

"Thank you Lahar I hope to see you at the tournament" Erza said closing the communication.

"You're not really going through with this are you Lahar?" Asked Doranbolt second

_Natsu and Wendy. _

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" Natsu shouted throwing a fist in Wendy's direction.

Natsu had decided it would be best to spar to increase Wendy's fighting skill. As Carla had said Wendy was barely able to keep up.

Wendy managed to dodge Natsu's fist "sky dragon wing attack!" she shouted swinging her arms down and releasing fierce winds whipping Natsu away.

"Good one Wendy" Natsu complimented "you're getting a lot stronger"

"Thanks Natsu I'm not so sure I'm ready for the tournament yet though"

"You'll be fine Wendy you tied with the sky god slayer. You'll last a long time but you need more attacks."

"What do you mean?" The young girl asked.

"Well um.." Natsu scratched his head "I'll just show you. Fire dragon's iron fist!" He struck a straw dummy in his training field with a flaming fist setting it on fire.

"I see so what you're saying is I need to learn more fighting techniques"

"Exactly. You're really awesome when you're with a team when you use your support spells but you're not much of a solo fighter yet"

"Alright I get it!" She said excitedly "let's get started again!"

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted.

And as they trained together Wendy progressed and although she hadn't learned any new techniques they were both confident they would get far in the tournament.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Connor. _

Connor and Cerberus had just arrived back at their home in the forest. It was a pretty place surrounded by trees with plenty of space in the forest for Cerberus to run around without causing damage to the city. And that had been the main reason for Connor moving all the way out there but he also enjoyed the peace and quiet. Gray and Natsu had helped him build his log cabin home. It was a small little cabin with two bedrooms, one master and one guest just in case he had someone overnight, Natsu had even stayed once when they decided to train together. Since he had no plumbing he had also built an outhouse farther out and bathed in the lake which lay nearby the cabin. And cooking was a no-brainer since he used fire magic.

The outside of the cabin looked quite nice with a rather large porch where he would usually just watch Cerberus run around. It came complete with a rocking chair and a small fire pit beside the lake.

Every time Connor looked at his home a wave of nostalgia and depression washed over him. It reminded him a lot of the cabin he and Luna had stayed in a long time ago. Sometimes he even imagined they were there with him with Ridrica right beside them.

"Well it's good to be home" He said "go ahead and go play Cerberus I'll be busy for a little while" Cerberus barked happily and rushed off into the woods.

Connor walked up his porch and headed inside and laid in his bed. There was something bugging him. For the past day all he could picture was his friends looks of fear when his powers were revealed. Wendy's face when she realized what he was. Erza and Gray 's reactions when he told them about his powers. It bugged him even though they had apologized for it. And it irritated him to know that he may have doomed Fiore and all the people he loved. He could never escape his past no matter what he did and that irritated him further.

"Maybe its not too late" He said. He thought things over for a little while trying to consider any possibility that could save his new family."there's no other way" He said solemnly rising from his bed. He grabbed a backpack and a few spare clothes and headed for the door stopping to stare at a picture of he and team Natsu sitting on the nightstand beside his bed. They had taken the picture about maybe three months ago. Natsu stood right in the middle he had his arms wrapped around Lucy and Connor's necks smiling his big toothy smile. Lucy had large smile spread across her face as well. Gray and Erza stood a bit further back staying calm and collected as always. Gray wore a small smirk on his lips and in true Gray Fullbuster fashion he lacked a shirt. Erza stood calmly with a small smile She still gave off an aura of intimidation, even though it was only a photo. Wendy stood in front of everyone else with an adorable smile that would melt the heart of anybody evil or otherwise. And Connor had also wrapped his arm around Natsu's neck he probably had the biggest smile of them all. Connor remembered how happy he'd felt with everyone that day. With a heavy heart he placed it back and headed for the door.

"Cerberus!" He called to his pet who came running instantly "come on buddy we gotta get going." Connor climbed onto Cerberus' back and they ran away into the night.

**Hey it's Natsu here. **

**I do hope you have enjoyed reading. Thanks to Virgil Leonidas for the feedback, you rock. Once again I hope you enjoyed have a nice day. **


	18. Missing Dragon

**Hey it's Natsu here. **

**I feel a streak of chapters coming on. So many ideas flowing. Most of the time I kinda just make this shit up as I go along. Well anyway enjoy your chapter cookie. **

**P.S. I don't own FT**

**Ch 18: Missing dragon. **

The day after team Natsu had informed master Makarov of the situation of Connor's recently discovered abilities and their idea of The Dragon Tournament Makarov in turn had told the rest of the guild what had happened. He skipped Connor's situation and went onto the tournament instead.

"The tournament will take place in the next five days. So Fairy Tail dragon slayers fight with your all!" He shouted and the guild members cheered for their dragon slayers.

"Now for the rules" Erza said standing beside the master. "Each fight will be a one on one battle. If the dragon slayer possesses an exceed or some other form of animal such as Connor and Cerberus or Natsu and Happy, they may use them in the preliminaries but not in the semi-finals or the final match. If you lose you are out! If you do not arrive the day of the tournament you are disqualified! No exceptions!" She explained "and finally this rule applies to Fairy Tail wizards only. Put everything you have into this!"The crowd cheered once again "that is all. Dragon slayers begin training and everyone else support them anyway you can"

The crowd dispersed and resumed their usual routine. Team Natsu took their usual table.

Natsu was jumping in his seat anxious for the event "man I'm so fired up for this" He shouted slamming his fist on the table causing Gray 's drink to spill on his lap.

"Calm down flame brain! Don't you have training to do or something!" The ice wizard shouted.

"Shut up ice princess! Wendy and I worked our butts off yesterday!"

"Its true. My muscles are still sore..." Wendy said.

"Did Connor train with you guys yesterday?" Lucy asked.

"No. I think he went on his own." Wendy replied.

"He hasn't shown up today do you think he's alright?"

"I'll go see him. Come on happy" Natsu said rising from his seat and heading for the door.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.

Happy picked Natsu up into the air and they flew off toward Connor's house. When they landed they could see the door was left wide open and they walked right in."Connor! Ya in here Cus!?" Natsu shouted. He looked all around the cabin and Natsu could see no sign nor pick up any recent scent of the crimson dragon slayer. He went outside and walked over to the lake and there was no one there either. "This is weird where is he?"

"Maybe he went to that spot you two trained together" Happy suggested.

"Maybe"

They walked deep into the forest. Connor and Natsu had found a large clearing deep in the forest one day and they decided to make it their training ground when Natsu stayed over. It was a good spot with plenty of space and good room to fight. Connor would generally get an advantage but Natsu would win quite a few times as well. They had never fought for real which was one of the reasons Natsu was excited for the tournament because it meant the two of them could really go all out.

When Natsu and Happy had arrived no one had been there. There was no sign of Connor anywhere. So they decided to head back to the cabin and try to wait for him. Natsu walked into Connor's living room and took a nice spot on the couch which sat next to his bedroom door and began to wait.

Natsu waited and waited and waited some more before getting frustrated and standing up to look around. He went into Connor's bedroom and looked around a bit. He'd never really been in the room and though he would look around. He looked at the picture sitting on Connor's night and noticed something strange about it. Sticking out of the corner of the frame was what looked like a folded up piece of paper. Natsu plucked it out and unfolded it his eyes widened at what he saw and he rushed out the door.

"Come on Happy we've gotta get back to Fairy Tail and quick!" He shouted.

"Aye sir!" Happy picked up Natsu and shot across the forest and onto the guildhall.

When they arrived Natsu ran through the door and to the rest of team Natsu "guys! You gotta see this!"

"See what Natsu?" Erza asked and Natsu handed her the piece of paper. She looked it over and her face was plastered with a look of shock.

"What is it Erza?" Lucy asked.

"It's a letter from Connor" she replied.

"What does it say?" Asked Gray.

"It says: dear everyone. I'm sorry but I'm leaving. It's my fault that these terrible beasts are arriving in Fiore and that Acnologia may be arriving soon too. But it may not be too late. If I leave Fiore the monsters, my brother, and possibly Acnologia will follow me. So I'm going to Hargeon port to catch the earliest ferry to anywhere really. Please don't come after me, this is my choice. I will miss you all very much the time I've spent in Fairy Tail have been some of the best moments of my life. Goodbye Fairy Tail I wish you all good fortune and happy lives. P.S. good luck to you Natsu and Lucy."

"There's nothing between me and Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

_"Thats what she's focusing on" _the rest of them thought in unison.

"Connor is leaving!" Natsu shouted "we gotta catch him before its too late!"

"Natsu is right" Erza said "we must get to Hargeon before it's too late"

"Then we'd better take the train" Wendy said "it'll be the quickest way to Hargeon"

"Train..." Natsu whined.

"Not the time to be complaining flame brain let's go!" Gray shouted dashing out the door out the guildhall and toward the train station with the rest of the team not far behind.

"Fine.." Natsu grumbled then followed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Connor woke up late in the day. The hotel he had stayed in had wonderful beds and he fell asleep nearly instantly. Unfortunately for him when he had arrived in Hargeon there was no ferry available. He had been told there would be one earlier in the morning but it was too late for that now. He sighed and got ready then headed for the docks to see if there were any others left.

"Sorry kid. There's not gonna be any ferries for the next couple of days" said one of the sailors Connor had asked.

"Why the hell not?!" He asked.

"Well all of the ship's have already headed out. They were all pretty recent too. It might be only about three days or maybe a week." The man replied.

Connor sighed "damnit. Thanks anyway" He walked away into the city with Cerberus beside him. "What are we gonna do Cerberus? Alistair is getting closer and closer to Fiore everyday. Who knows how long we have." Cerberus barked in reply."I guess we'll just have to wait there's nothing else we can do."

As Connor returned to the hotel the train from Magnolia had just arrived along with team Natsu.

"I'm gonna be sick..." Natsu whined struggling to leave his seat.

"Come on Natsu you can do it" Happy said.

"Yeah hurry it up ashface we gotta find Connor" Gray said.

Natsu simply groaned holding back all the vomit in his stomach. Happy and Lucy dragged him off the train before he ended up left on the train again.

"Okay we should separate and search for Connor. From what I've heard there are many people from different magic countries coming for the tournament. Most of the ships have left to those countries so Connor should probably still be here." Erza said "Gray and Wendy check the eastside. Natsu and Lucy you head south. Carla, Happy you have the west. And I'll head north on my own."

They nodded and headed off in pursuit of their friend.

"Achoo!" Connor sneezed "someone must be talking about me" He began to think of his friends back at Fairy Tail. Cerberus whined sadly, the poor pooch was homesick. "I'm sorry boy you shouldn't have to do this with me you can go if you want to buddy" He said patting the dog's head. Cerberus whined again and brushed his massive head against his master's thigh clearly saying he planned to stick around. "Loyal to the end. I appreciate that big guy."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Excuse me miss have you seen this man?" Erza asked a hotel clerk holding up a picture of Connor.

"Actually yes" the clerk responded.

"Where?!" She demanded.

"He's staying in this hotel actually"

"Can I have the room key?"

"No you cannot. That's against the rules."

"He's a very good friend of mine please I need to see him."

"Oh" the female clerk said blushing "I suppose in that case you may take the key to the room if you wish ma'am." She handed over the spare key to Erza clearly confused of the situation.

"Th-thank you" Erza stuttered and walked down the hall to Connor's room.

"And ma'am" the clerk called.

"Yes?" Erza asked.

"He's a very lucky man" she replied smiling.

"Thank you miss." Erza walked off her face a brighter red than her scarlet hair."Connor..." She muttered and made a mental note to beat the boy later.

Connor stopped a moment and began to shudder where he stood. Cerberus looked at his master giving him a look of concern."it's okay boy just a little shaken up I suppose." He told Cerberus "that was weird it felt a lot like Erza."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gray and Wendy had searched all of the east side of Hargeon with no success. They had asked the locals, checked every hotel, even checked the back alleys and still no sign of the crimson dragon slayer. They decided to sit a minute then continue a little later.

"I wonder where he went.." Wendy said sadly.

"I'm not sure Wendy." Gray said.

"Why would he do this.."

"He said he was trying to save us"

"But we're all a family we could've just helped him,he didn't have to run off. Fairy Tail sticks together."

"That's probably why he left Wendy."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We're his family and his friends. When it comes to the people you love you'll do crazy things to protect them. No matter what the cost." He explained.

"I guess that makes sense. You need to be willing to do anything to protect those you live even if it means not being with them."

"You got it. We should keep looking or Erza will probably kill me."

"Yeah we need to find Connor and bring him home" Wendy said rising and dashing off to continue searching for her friend with Gray not too far behind.

Meanwhile Connor and Cerberus still wandered the city unsure where to go when suddenly Connor's stomach began to growl "well I know where we're heading now" He said. Cerberus barked as his stomach growled as well "let's get something to eat then boy." The two of them headed off to satisfy their hunger.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Connor! Where are ya Cus?!" Natsu shouted across the Hargeon docks.

"Connor!" Lucy shouted as well "we're just here to help!"

Natsu and Lucy had been searching the docks for quite a while. They had asked the sailor Connor had spoken to earlier and he had said that yes Connor had been there. And before he could tell them he was no longer there Natsu rushed off to search for him dragging Lucy with him. Natsu of course had the idea to shout across the docks in the hopes Connor would come to them.

"Well that didn't work" Natsu said.

"What made you think it would work in the first place?" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Hey you went along with it"

Lucy simply mumbled to herself and kept walking around in search of Connor and Natsu followed with a smirk on his face.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah Luce?"

"What do you think Connor meant when he said good luck to us in his letter?"

Natsu stopped "what?"

"Nothing never mind" she replied starting to storm off before Natsu calmly grabbed her shoulder and she held her breath.

"Lucy... I.." Natsu began before his eyes widened and he shouted "Connor!" A little further ahead of them was Natsu's technical cousin and his hellhound dog. "Come on Luce let's get going!" He shouted again heading after Connor and Cerberus.

Lucy could breath again and she chased after Natsu.

"Well that was a pretty good meal." Connor said as he walked out of the seafood restaurant where he ate his dinner. "the service sucked though" Cerberus barked in agreement.

"Hey Cus!" Natsu shouted drawing Connor's attention.

"Natsu? Oh crap. Cerberus they can't find us or else the plan is out the window" Connor said in a panic hopping on Cerberus' back "I know where to go. Let's move boy!" Cerberus bounded off past Natsu and Lucy then ran through the docks under his master's command.

"What the hell? Why doesn't he want to see us?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"He doesn't want us to take him back" Lucy replied.

"He ain't got a choice. Let's go after him Lucy."

"Right let's get going."

Connor patted Cerberus' side "good job boy. Think you can reach the lighthouse out there?" he said pointing at the large lighthouse in the bay. Cerberus barked and jumped out into the bay and swam toward the lighthouse.

Natsu and Lucy stopped and watched the hellhound swim through the bay.

"That's a pretty good doggy paddle" Natsu said.

"We have to get over there Natsu" Lucy said urgently.

"Then let's get swimming!" Natsu shouted diving into the water.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted, then sighed "you left me behind."

Soon enough Connor and Cerberus had arrived at the lighthouse "good boy Cerberus you did well but I'm gonna need you to be a guard dog for a little while okay?" Cerberus simply barked and sat in place. "Thanks boy. Crimson dragon booster" He ignited his feet and jumped into the air then landed on top of the lighthouse.

Natsu had just arrived climbing onto the lighthouse dock panting tiredly "man that was tiring on an empty stomach" He said as his stomach growled"

Lucy came riding in on a boat driven by an older man who had hearts in his eyes "thanks a lot" she said to the man as she stood on the dock.

"Anytime miss Lucy!" The love struck man said as he returned to the mainland.

"You okay there Natsu?" She asked the pink haired man.

"Just really hungry" Natsu whined gripping his stomach.

"I'll treat you to a meal later right now we gotta get to Connor."

"Right let's get moving."

They ran up the docks to where Cerberus sat waiting for them. He stared them down and got into a position to pounce either one of them. He looked at Lucy sadly like he was asking for her to help Connor.

"Ok then pooch. I'm sorry to do this but we gotta get past ya" Natsu said igniting his fists. "Psst Lucy I'll distract Cerberus and you run past him alright and get Connor to come back home. Alright?"

"Yeah I read you loud and clear. Ready?"

"Yeah. Fire dragon iron fist!" with his fists ablaze Natsu charged Cerberus and Cerberus charged at him.

Lucy quickly ran past while the two fought and ran to the lighthouse. She climbed the flight of stairs as quick as she could and reached the top of the lighthouse. It was late out so the lighthouse was on. It was a bright full moon and Connor stood at the railing once again staring at the moon.

"I caught you staring at the moon again" Lucy said.

Connor jumped and looked behind him "oh Lucy it's you."

"Yes it's me. I'm here to take you home." She said.

Connor simply turned away from her and looked back at the moon. "Sorry to disappoint you Lucy but I'm not going back."

"Why not?"

"Because this is the only way to keep Fiore safe. When I leave Alistair will follow me."

"That can't be it Connor. There's more than that, I can tell." Connor went silent gripping the handrail refusing to speak. "Just tell me what it is. We're family I want to help and I want to help."

"I don't want to see anyone else die Lucy. I've seen all the people I care about die in front of me. My mother, my father, Ridrica." He looked directly into the moon "I can't keep watching it happen. If I don't leave and get Alistair away from here I'll see it happen all over again" tears streamed down his face "Fairy Tail is all I have left and I refuse to see all the people I love there die in front of me. I have to try to protect you all. Not just from Alistair but from me as well."

Lucy frowned and stood next to Connor "what do you mean by protect us from you?" She asked.

"I think it may be time you heard the rest of that story maybe then you'll understand." He responded solemnly.

"Then go ahead and tell me."

Connor took a deep breath and wiped away his tears."okay then let's begin."

**Hey it's Natsu here. **

**So when I said I have ideas it doesn't mean I can execute them very well. I don't know what it is but this chapter felt very forced when I wrote it especially near the end. Oh well shit happens right? Have a nice day. **


	19. Crimson memory: Final part

**Hello everyone it's Natsu here. **

**Okay so I am so psyched to write this one. God I've been waiting so very long to write this chapter. I've had so many ideas this time around. Some have been scrapped and some made it through. God this will be fun. I think I'll still be getting ideas of how this could be better even after it's posted. God so excited can you tell? Lol okay well enjoy your chapter cookie. Get ready for a long one. **

**Don't own FT. **

**Ch 19: Crimson memory final part. **

"Crimson dragon blazing fist!" Connor shouted running at Kai ready to punch his lights out.

"Sea dragon tsunami fist!" Kai shouted as well.

The two young men had entered yet another fight. For the year that Kai had been around he and Connor had become fierce rivals. They would argue, and then arguing led to squabbles, and that eventually led to a full on fight. There was only one powerful force that could end their clash.

"Will you two cut it out!" Luna shouted. The two stopped their charge and dissipated their magic "seriously learn to get over it. You don't have to fight over everything."

"But it was his fault!" They shouted in unison both of them pointing at the other.

"I don't care who's fault it was!" She shouted silencing the the two.

"Sorry Luna" Connor apologized "we'll work on it."

"Yeah we're gonna be best buddies today we promise" Kai said.

"That'll be the day" She sighed "anyway get ready to go dragon hunt is tonight and we need to go on a supply run."

The two nodded and headed into their cabin to finish preparing for their trip.

Their little cabin had grown to quite a large size. Kai, since he had been quite large, had helped dramatically with redesigning their cabin. It now was quite large with three separate bedrooms for each of them. Most of their furniture was kept the same. There was a nice couch and chair off to the side beside Connor's bedroom door which he actually had quite an issue with due to him constantly running his door into the couch which Kai would always snicker at. They led a pretty good life all in all despite the fact they were virtually criminals.

"Come on Connor we gotta get moving we haven't got very much time." Luna said.

"Yeah hurry it up already!" Kai shouted.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Connor said strapping his sword sheath around his torso and heading outside.

The three young dragon slayers walked down toward the village to gather their monthly supplies.

"Okay Luna what's the plan for today?" Kai asked.

"We don't need too much we still have a lot of supplies leftover from last month. Most of what we need is fresh water."

"Lets get going then" Connor said.

The trio went quickly in search of their water. And after receiving it wandered through the town in search of anything to do. They ignored the men preaching anti-magic. While passing the many preachers one of them caught Connor's attention.

"Hey Connor what's up?" Kai asked.

"Be quiet a minute" Connor responded.

"For those who wish to see the punishment of the evil magic users there will be a stake burning today in the town square! And that's not all my friends it seems our hunters have begun the dragon hunt early and caught none other than a dragon slayer!" The preacher shouted excitedly. The crowd cheered and started.

"They're going to publicly kill a dragon slayer" Luna said.

"There's nothing we can do that's how things are here" Kai said solemnly.

"Bullshit" Connor said suddenly clenching his fist and running into the town square. His eyes a shiny bright blue.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Kai shouted.

"He's gonna try and stop the execution come on we have to go after him" Luna said sprinting after Connor.

"That idiot" Kai cursed following dropping their water and running after Luna.

Connor dashed through the city as the night fell. He ran as quickly as he could rushing through citizens even shoving some out of the way. He refused to let another innocent die from some stupid misconception. When he arrived he saw a girl about the age of he and his friends tied bound to a wooden stake. She had blonde hair and bright electric blue eyes. She was dressed in a dress made of rags that could barely cover her. A man stood by the the stake holding up a torch preaching words about the evils of magic and those who used it to the mass of people in attendance. This enraged Connor further and he charged through the crowd. He thought of a plan he would sneak behind the stake to where no one was and cut the girl's bindings from there he didn't know what else to do other than save her. He donned his cloaks hood and ran to the other side of the stake.

Just then Luna and Kai had arrived desperately searching for Connor.

"Look for his cloak it should stand out" Luna said.

"Right" Kai began to search the crowd spotting Connor's bright red cloak heading toward the back of the stake. "Luna! He's over there!"

"Good job let's get him quickly" Luna said dashing in that direction.

The girl tied to the stake simply stared at the man who would soon burn her to death and laugh along with the crowd as she died screaming. She began to cry to herself she didn't deserve this she had never harmed anyone and she was being punished. She felt a hand clamp across her mouth and she began to panic.

"It's alright" Connor whispered to her "I'm going to get you out you'll just have to trust me" He let go of her mouth and let her speak.

"Thank you so much. I'm Aura" She said.

"It's good to meet you Aura,

I'm Connor. Try to be quiet until I get you out" he said as he drew his sword and cut at her binds. Lucky for them it was a dark night and no one had yet to see Connor. They had until the man holding the torch shone the torch on them.

"And now my friends let us burn this dragon slayer and begin the dragon hunt!" Torch man shouted turning to face a now free Aura and Connor "the demon is free! And She has an accomplice! Get them both!" He commanded.

"Oh no" Luna and Kai said as they watched the scene before them.

"Run Aura! " Connor shouted.

"Okay" she replied running off into the night. Luna chased after her and Kai followed leaving Connor surrounded.

"Those two can catch the bitch leave it to them. Capture the heretic!" Torch man shouted sending the mob of people after Connor. Connor simply let them take him. He had come up with a quick plan that all hung on whether or not how they decided to punish him. They roped up to him the stake letting him keep his sword believing the searing metal would harm him further. After tying him up tightly the torch man lit the pyre and set Connor ablaze.

The crowd cheered as Connor supposedly burned. When he wouldn't scream or show pain one of them gasped and shouted "the flames! They don't burn him!"

"He's a demon! A demon of fire!" Another shouted.

"He's one of them kill him quickly!" Torch said.

Connor ignited himself in his crimson flames further burning away his restraints and setting himself free. "Crimson dragon booster!" He shouted blasting off of the stake and into the crowd. The group of villagers ran from him as he ran through them, his body still ignited. He ran into the night heading back into the forest unfortunately his hood had fallen off during the struggle and his face had been revealed.

Meanwhile Aura was running straight into the woods followed closely by Kai and Luna. "Go away! I don't want to hurt you!" She yelled.

"We're not trying to hurt you!" Luna shouted back "we're friends of Connor the person who saved you!"

Aura stopped and turned to face them "how do I know I can trust you?" She asked. Luna raised her hand and created a bright white ball of light around her hand. Kai swirled water around his fist. Aura sighed in relief "alright. What are your names?"

"My name is Luna and I am the moon dragon slayer" Luna introduced herself.

"Mine is Kai I'm the sea dragon slayer. Obviously I use water magic" Kai said.

"So you're subclasses as well. My name is Aura and I'm the lightning dragon slayer."

"I wasn't aware lightning was a subclass" Luna said.

"My Lightning dragon is a subclass to the sky dragon. Though many consider it to far out match it's main dragon."

"But isn't there that whole thing with subs and mains?" Kai asked.

"Yes there is still that" Aura replied.

"Well we'd better get back to the house I doubt they managed to burn Connor. He's probably on his way back already" Luna said heading toward their cabin "and Aura since you have nowhere else to go you'll probably have to come with us."

"Thank you very much. I promise I'll help any way I can" Aura said happily.

Connor had just arrived back home after escaping the mob of angry villagers. He stood panting outside of the cabin. He had to use his booster a multitude of times in order to ensure he lost the mob of rioters and thus he was dangerously low on magic power and running through the woods late at night wasn't very good for his health either. And although he was utterly exhausted he felt fantastic. He had saved someone's life and that filled him to the brim with pride. He walked up to the door walking tall until suddenly a large fist slammed him onto the wooden porch.

"You damn idiot!" Kai shouted.

"What the hell Kai!?" Connor shouted.

"Don't give me that. What you did back there was dangerous and stupid!"

"I saved that girl! She'd be dying right now if I hadn't done anything!"

"And by doing that you've put us at risk including her! The whole country will be on you now!"

"I don't care! I wasn't gonna sit and watch while they all laughed as she died!"

"Both of you cut it out!" Luna shouted silencing the two bickering boys "you're acting like children. So will you stop arguing and just come inside" she pleaded.

The two boys glared at each other and walked into the cabin.

Connor was once again given a surprise attack in the form of a hug from Aura "thank you so much Connor. I'll never be able to pay you back for this"

Connor smiled and returned her hug. He felt the anger he had towards Kai disappear for a few moments "you don't have to pay me back for anything I was happy to do it."

Luna frowned slightly when she saw Aura Hugging Connor. "Ahem" She interrupted the two drawing their attention "we should probably let you rest Aura. You can sleep in my room with me tonight."

"You don't have to do that Luna I can just sleep out here" Aura Replied.

"Its really okay. I have plenty of extra space in there."

"Okay then lead the way"

Luna and Aura went into Luna's bedroom to allow Aurato rest after her ordeal leaving Connor and Kai alone in the living room.

"You made a stupid decision. They'll be on the hunt for you now" Kai said. Connor stood silent letting him speak. "Things will be harder. They'll lock down the city and give the hunters even better supplies to track you down. We are stuck and it's your fault."

"I don't need your approval Kai. I made the right choice. I saved an innocent life." Connor argued.

"At the risk of ours. You cannot do something like this again Connor."

"I'll do what I want. If I want to keep saving people then that is what I'll do."

"You're making a mistake."

"I don't care."

The two of them stood silent staring each other down before Kai broke the silence."I can't look at you right now" He said going into his room.

Connor growled and headed to his room. He flopped onto his bed and fell to sleep. He heard a knock on his door later in the night. "Kai! Piss off man!"

"Its not Kai" Luna's voice replied.

"Then come on in"

Luna opened the door and walked inside dressed in a white undershirt and a pair of black sweatpants dotted with little crescent moons.

"What's up Luna?" Connor asked.

"I wanted to talk you about what you did tonight."

"What about it?"

She sat beside him on his bed "I think you did the right thing that girl is alive because of you."

"I'm glad you think that."

"But Kai is right too. That was very dangerous. If it was anything other than fire that they were using you could've died."

"I know I just wanted to do something I'm tired of those ignorant jerks killing us for our magic. It's not right."

"We've always known that this is the way things are run. But you're right. If I could have anything I'd just want to live somewhere where magic could be used freely and we wouldn't feel the need to hide in fear anymore."

"Maybe we'll find a place like that one day. I don't know." Connor said.

Luna rose from Connor's bed "well I just wanted to let you know that. I need to get back to bed."

"Thanks Luna you're a great friend."

"No problem" she replied with a smile and headed out the door. She frowned once she left and said sadly "so I'm just a friend." She returned to bed and fell back to sleep.

"Luna..." Connor laid back down and thought of Luna. How she always took his side and supported him every step of the way. "I need to tell her..." he said solemnly before falling to sleep.

The next morning came a little too quickly for Connor. He was still exhausted from the previous evening and wanted to sleep in. Unfortunately he was rudely awakened by a ton of water splashing in his face.

"Hey cinderbrain wake up!" Kai shouted.

"Go away Kai..." Connor slurred out tiredly.

"Your little stunt last night made us lose all our supplies. And since you're public enemy number one you've got to stay here while Luna and I go get them all back before they begin the second night of the hunt."

"Then why the hell did you wake me up salt for brains!?"

"I felt like you needed a punishment and Aura needs to be shown around the forest."

"Ugh alright fine could you at least dry me off?"

"Yeah sure" he lifted his hands and tiny water droplets lifted off of Connor and his bed.

"Thanks salty" Connor grumbled.

"Yeah whatever get up Aura is waiting for you."

Connor dressed and equipped his sword then met the others outside.

"Nice of you to wake up Connor" Luna chided.

"I'm really tired okay..." Connor replied tiredly.

Luna huffed "we're heading into town soon show Aura around the forest. We'll be back in an hour or so" and with that she stormed down to the village with Kai in tow.

"You ready to go?" Aura asked.

"Yeah let's get moving" Connor said walking into the forest.

The two of them stuck close together as they walked through the woods. Connor had noticed that Aura had replaced her old rags with an old outfit Luna used to have. It was a bright yellow tee shirt and a pair of short shorts, and she also wore a sky blue pair of sneakers. She was a couple inches shorter than he and Luna but it was barely noticeable. Her breast size was comparable to Luna's but was still easily smaller. Her electric blue eyes seemed to crackle with power like a powerful lightning bolt. And her long straight blond hair shone in the sunlight though it seemed a little dirty most likely due captors. Her skin was slightly tanned but again she had some dirt caked in her skin. She was truly a beauty even though her captors had caused some imperfections her beauty still shone through.

"Hey Aura?" Connor said.

"Yes Connor?"

"What kind of dragon slayer are you?"

"I'm the lightning dragon slayer."

"So you're a subclass like the rest of us."

"You're a dragon slayer too?"

"Yeah the crimson dragon slayer a fire dragon subclass."

"That's so cool." She said excitedly "I'd love to spar with you one day."

"Any time you'd like. I'll show you the river and you can get cleaned up there."

"Alright good. I haven't bathed properly in a while" she chuckled embarrassed.

Connor laughed "alright follow me"

The two walked toward the riverbed where Luna and Connor would usually bathe. Kai was able to create his own water of course and bathed himself in that. It was a calm river with a gentle flow. It was relatively clean and you could see clear to the bottom of the shallow river. Although shallow it was tall enough to reach Connor's hips and allow a nice bath. On the shore was a large beach which Kai and Luna enjoyed often but Connor avoided, his excuse being that sand and fire didn't mix. All and all it was a nice place that they all greatly enjoyed.

"Well here we are. I'll let you get cleaned up and then we can continue the tour" Connor said.

"Thanks I won't be long" Aura said.

And so Connor left and began to wait. He waited and waited and waited. After about thirty minutes he became impatient. "What is taking so long" he grumbled "maybe I should make sure she didn't hurt herself the current can get pretty strong sometimes." He rose from his spot and headed back down toward the river. When he arrived his face became redder than his crimson fire. Standing before him was the naked form of Aura.

She turned around and saw him and instantly covered her breast. They stood in awkward silence before she shouted "will you stop staring at me!" Connor snapped back to reality and ran back into the woods apologizing profusely.

Later on after Aura had finished she met up with Connor "next time try to use some common sense."

"Yes ma'am" he said quietly.

"I'm pretty sure Luna wouldn't appreciate this either" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"You actually haven't picked that up?"

"Uh..."

"Dragons produce strong hormones when they find a particular mate they wish to court and they will fight any other dragons that wish to claim them."

"Your point?"

"Dragon slayers act the same except without killing each other."

"Still not getting it."

"Luna doesn't like me around or the fact you're interacting with me. She considers me competition. And she's also going to be huffy with you and me until she gets used to me being around."

"Oh I get it that explains her attitude this morning. What about Kai? he was being a jerk this morning too does he consider me some sort of competition?"

"That could be a possibility but from what I've seen so far I'm pretty sure he just hates your guts" She giggled.

Connor smiled "well I feel the same way for him. Lets continue our tour and then we'll head back to the cabin."

"Alright let's get moving."

The two of them headed out to continue the tour of the forest they called home. The whole time they walked one thought stuck in Connor's mind _"could Aura be right about Luna and I?" _ Connor showed Aura many of the different places he and his friends had explored over the past year. He told her a story of when they had wandered into a cave that was the home of a pack of angry hellhounds and had to escape before they were overwhelmed **(one shot idea?)**. He showed her his personal training ground which was a simple open clearing covered in charred trees and scorch marks.

"So this is where the crimson dragon comes to train" Aura said.

"Yep. Only other person who knows about it is you" Connor said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'd like a good fight and I don't want Luna yelling at me for a torched up yard."

"You wanna spar?" She asked excitedly.

"That is why I brought you here." Connor replied.

"Yes! I want to see the kind of moves you have."

"Then head over to the other side and we can start."

She rushed over to the end of the field. Connor stood at the opposite side and ignited his fists. "Ready!? Begin!"

Connor charged Aura who simply stood like she was waiting for him. When he reached her and was about to strike she turned into a bolt of lightning and snuck behind him.

"Lightning dragon's thunder fist!" She shouted striking Connor in the back with a fist sparking with electricity.

It didn't cause much damage and Connor quickly turned trying to strike again. She dodged in her lightning form again. Each time Connor tried to move she would simply dodge him. She didn't do much damage but each hit wore away at Connor's stamina. He raised his arms trying to block as much as he could as she zipped around his body slowly bringing him down. He was stuck and stressed for an idea then it hit him.

"Crimson dragon's burst!" He shouted releasing a small explosion around his body knocking Aura away. Taking an opportunity he charged "crimson dragon booster!" He attacked quickly before she recovered unleashing a flurry of fists into her torso.

Aura fell back first onto the ground cringing in pain "I yield. You're way too strong for me."

"Thanks. I practice a lot."

"I can see that. Help me up please." She said lifting an arm up. Connor took her arm and helped her up onto her feet.

"You're really quick Aura. But don't rely on that. Lightning isn't only quick It's powerful. Train your body and become stronger and you will be unstoppable" Connor advised.

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it."

Aura smiled "thanks."

"You're welcome we should head back though."

"I want to train again as soon as possible."

"We'll train together soon." Connor said walking toward the cabin.

"Awesome!" Aura shouted happily.

The two headed home their tour concluded. And Aura was excited find someplace to call home. The two headed inside to find Luna and Kai awaiting them with their newly gotten supplies.

"It's about time" Luna whined.

"Luna I need to speak to you" Connor said approaching his long time friend.

"What about?" She asked.

"Just come with me"

He led her to the hall between their rooms while Aura and Kai gathered up the supplies.

"Okay what is so important?"

"I just wanted to say..." Connor faltered.

"Say what? Spit it out" Luna demanded.

Connor sighed "Luna you are more than just a friend to me. You're like my other half and I can't survive without you. If anything happened to you I would be torn to pieces. That's what I wanted to say."

Luna was silent and her face was bright red. She couldn't believe what Connor had just said to her. She didn't know that was what he thought of her and she felt a little lump in her throat as he said it.

"Will you say something please you're making me really nervous" Connor pleaded.

"Oh. I um I feel the same way. I don't know what I'd do If you weren't around" she replied.

"I'm glad to hear that" He said with a smile.

"I'm glad you said it"

They joined the others in their dinner. Despite Kai and Connor's argument a few days prior everything was turning out alright for the wizards. Little did they know a darkness shadowed them waiting to strike.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Nine months later. _

"Connor! Come on get up!" Luna shouted at Connor's sleeping form.

Connor jumped up with a shout then turned to face his the lunar dragon slayer "what the hell Luna!" He yelled back at her.

"You promised you'd train with Aura today while Kai went on a supply run for tonight. Just because you're public enemy number one doesn't mean you don't get to not keep your promises."

Connor groaned and climbed out of bed "yeah alright. Just stop shouting at me. You do it all the time."

"I do not." She argued.

"You all do!" He shouted "I'm gonna be deaf by the time I'm twenty-one."

"Don't be so dramatic. Get ready Aura seems really pumped up."

"Yeah just give me a minute I'll be out soon."

Luna left the room and let Connor prepare. Ever since Luna had told Aura that Connor only drew his sword on serious opponents she had been hounding him to spar with her and try to make him draw his sword. She had yet to succeed. Connor admired her determination Aura was determined and when she put her mind to it she stuck to it. And as she predicted after about a month Luna had adjusted to her.

Three months after Connor had rescued Aura things seemed all clear. Other than the fact that Connor and Aura were forced to stay behind at the cabin due to the villagers seeing their faces the night of the rescue everything was normal.

"Alright I'm good to go" Connor said walking outside. He stopped when he saw only Aura standing before him "where is everyone else?"

"They just left" the blond replied "but let's forget that and go to the training ground."

"You're pretty straightforward today." Connor observed.

"I just wanna get there. This time I'm gonna see that sword" she said.

"Then let's get going."

Aura dashed off toward the training ground. She'd grown to love the place. It was a nice place for her to get stronger with Connor teaching her. She admired Connor not only because of him saving her life but she admired his strength and power when it came to a fight. She aspired to beat him one day but first she had to have him draw his blade.

They arrived quickly and took their sides. And ever since Luna had told her about the sword Aura had challenged Connor everyday determined to have him use that blade.

"Ready Aura!?" Connor shouted from the other side of the training field.

"Ready!" She shouted.

Connor examined Aura. She looked clearly stronger than the first time they sparred. And her eyes seemed to spark with power. He felt wary about this fight Aura may have finally got her wish. "Begin!" He shouted.

They set off charging at each other. Aura entered her lightning mode and got behind Connor "lightning dragon's thunder fist!" She shouted making a strike for his back.

"Crimson dragon's burst!" Connor shouted releasing a fiery burst from his body. He felt much weaker afterwards. It was a relatively new move and it cost a lot of magic power. "You know not to do that already" he scolded.

After being knocked away Aura got back up. She'd become much more resilient through her training and was able to take Connor's hits a lot easier. "Then let me show you something new" she responded. She pointed a finger from each hand toward Connor while he recovered "lightning dragon's lightning shot!" Miniature bolts of lightning shot from her fingertips in Connor's direction.

Connor stared down the shots of lightning. Everything seemed to slow down as he reached for his sword. He unsheathed his blade and block the lightning shots. They were powerful enough to knock him to the ground but thanks to his magic blade He managed to make it without too much damage.

"I did it! I got you to use your sword!" Aura shouted happily.

"Yes you did. But can you handle it" Connor replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean this" Connor's body was quickly engulfed in his crimson fire. He attacked with immense speed and power slashing at

Aura with the dull side if the blade and sending her to the ground.

Aura lay on the ground groaning in pain "so that's why you didn't want to use it on me. That really hurt."

Connor sheathed his sword and helped Aura up."I told you. But I'm very impressed, you've come really far, not even Kai has made me draw my sword."

"Thanks. I've been putting all I have into this. Maybe next time I'll be able to beat you"

"With how fast you put me on the defensive I wouldn't doubt it." Connor looked toward the sky it looked to be about noon."the Luna and Kai will be coming back soon we should meet them back at home."

"Then let's get moving" Luna said heading back to the cabin.

The two wizards arrived back at home and upon walking inside they discovered a crestfallen Kai and Luna sitting at their table.

"What's going on you guys?" Connor asked.

"There's going to be an execution tonight" Luna replied quietly.

"That isn't anything new" Aura said.

"They caught a child. Along with nine other people" Kai said.

"They're going to kill a child!" Connor shouted.

Luna nodded. Then she stood up and headed for her room "I'm going to bed" she said to no one in particular.

"I'm going to check on Luna" Aura said rushing over to Luna's room.

"Man this place is going to shit" Kai said heading for his room "we have to get out of here."

Connor stood alone, his fists clenched in anger. He growled deep in his throat and headed for his room. He drew his blade and began sharpening it. He was going to save those people no matter what the cost was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Later that night. _

Connor sat outside the cabin waiting. He had been going over the plan in his head since he had come up with it earlier that day. He would rush into the village under cover of darkness and free the captured wizards. He assumed they would be holding the event in the town square. Everything seemed alright In his head. He was going to send a sign to these people and to all wizards in hiding, that this was a time for revolution, this was the time for wizards to rise and no one was going to stop them.

He looked toward the sky it was almost time to go. He rose and began his walk to the city when he heard something move behind him.

"Connor what are you doing?" Luna's voice asked.

"I'm going down there to save those people" he replied.

"Then do it quickly."

"I'm surprised you're letting me go."

"Like I could stop you."

"You could try. I'm honestly a little scared."

"Then you can be scared. If you think it has to be done I won't stop you. Just hurry up before Kai catches you."

"I might end up captured."

"Then it'll be my turn to play hero. For now that's your job. So will you just go already."

"Thanks Luna I'll be back soon."

"You'd better be."

And with that Connor dashed away into the night.

It didn't take very long to reach the village. And Connor managed to get to the town square pretty fast as well. In the center of the square were the captured wizards. Among the wizards was a crying little boy that looked no older than eight and beside them was a large man wielding an axe ready to end them in a heartbeat. The crowd was dense it looked like everyone in the city had attended. This angered Connor further He had to restrain from burning them all to ash right then and there and ruining the plan.

"Greetings brothers and sisters!" The town mayor said to all the attendees "tonight we have captured a great number of wizards to execute in preparation of our monthly dragon hunt" he said proudly. "These people have been possessed. This magic, as most call it, is nothing less than demonic powers. This threat must be eliminated before it recruits more followers and rises to destroy us all! And tonight my friends we shall work even further to destroy this evil." The crowd cheered on the mayor's speech they strongly believed all he said. "And now Thaddeus our executioner shall begin! Go right ahead Thaddeus." The executioner took up his axe and raised above the crying child's head.

Connor sprang into action drawing his sword. And as the executioner swung his axe down he was intercepted by the blade of Connor's sword.

"Crimson dragon's blazing fist!" He shouted slamming his fist into the large man's stomach and sending him flying. Afterwards Connor turned to the captives and using multiple fireballs he freed them by burning away their rope bindings "get out of here now! I'll cover you!" The captives dashed away one of them taking the still crying boy along with them.

"It's the heretic! The fire demon has returned!" Someone shouted.

"Hunters! Kill him!" The mayor commanded.

A large group of men came from the crowd. They wielded axes, swords, halberds, and a copious amount of other sharp and scary weapons. Connor sheathed his blade wanting to try and save the power in it if he needed it. He needed to fight these men off and give the wizards time to escape. They charged him all at once ready to turn him to bits. Connor charged at them as well. One by one Connor took them down striking in all directions knocking them all out. And when they began to overwhelm him he used his crimson dragon's burst or his powerful roar. Although he did take strike from a sword on his right arm which began to drip blood to the ground. He fought for a good ten minutes before using a booster to escape the mob of men and jumping to a nearby rooftop.

"Remember this!" He shouted "wizards have had enough and we will fight for our freedom if we have to!" Then he dashed away along the rooftops and into the forest.

"We won't be able to catch him with this many injured men he's long gone" one hunter said while treating an injured man.

"No. We can find him" a man in a black hooded cloak said while playing with a drop of Connor's blood from his wound "we can track his scent with this."

"Who the hell are you?" One man asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that we find the fire demon am I right?" The hooded man said. The hunter nodded in response. "I know there are more than this many hunters in this village. Gather them all and in two days I will reveal the demon's location" He began to walk away sniffing at Connor's blood. "It will be great to see you again little brother."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Connor stood panting outside of his cabin home. He gripped the cut on his arm which had cut a lot deeper than he had first thought. He felt exhausted. His fight with Aura earlier and the fight he just had took their toll. He was running on pure adrenaline at this point since all his magic power had been drained. He headed inside and into his room. But stopped when he saw Luna sitting on his bed.

"Why aren't you in bed Luna?" He asked.

"I've been waiting for you" she replied.

"Again I ask why?"

"Cause I knew you'd end up messed up in someway" she said pointing at the wound on Connor's shoulder."And I wanted to make sure you got properly treated."

"Fair enough" he replied.

"I'll be right back with some bandages just sit for a little while." She said getting up and leaving the room.

Connor sat on the bed gripping his shoulder. The blood dripped down his arm and onto the bed."Damnit this hurts" he groaned.

"Okay I've got them" Luna said arriving with bandage and rubbing alcohol.

"Please tell me that isn't alcohol" Connor whined.

"Yes it is, don't complain now move your sleeve so I can clean it." She commanded. Connor reluctantly slid the sleeve of his cloak down revealing his cut. "This is going to hurt like a bitch, so be ready" she warned.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Connor shouted angrily.

"Be quiet" Luna scolded "You don't want to wake the others"

"Yeah ye.. ouch!" He shouted as Luna applied the alcohol.

"Told you it would hurt" she said nonchalantly.

He glared at her then winced."we almost done?"

"Yep. You're all good."

"Thank goodness."

"Now I've just got to bandage you" she wrapped bandages around the wound "okay you're all good to go" she said with a smile.

"Thanks. And thanks again for not telling the others."

"You did the right thing. Even if it was stupidly dangerous. I'm always on your side Connor through thick and thin."

"I know that and I appreciate it very much."

They sat in silence for a little while. Both awkwardly looking at each other.

"I need to head back to bed. You did a good thing tonight Connor. Goodnight." Luna said exiting the room.

"Goodnight" Connor replied

Connor laid his head down to rest. Although he felt exhausted and his shoulder ached like hell he felt good. He had saved people and possibly started a new revolution. Things were going to brighten up. He was sure of it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_The next day. _

Kai had gone down to the village alone today. Luna had said she was tired and simply wanted to stay home. He hadn't seen Connor that day and Luna said he had hurt himself while sparring with Aura earlier and wanted to rest. After teasing Connor from behind his bedroom door Kai set out.

"Alright so I need to get some more medical supplies" he said "jeez did cinderbrain get beat so bad he used the last of our stuff?" He sighed and scratched the back of his head "either way we need it. The hunters have gotten a lot more serious lately."

Kai wanted to get out quickly so he cut through the town square which was the quickest way to the medical shop. As he passed he saw small scorch marks strewn across the square. This wasn't anything new especially since many executions involved fire. It still bugged him though these marks were everywhere and not in a single place like most pyres. He decided to try and listen in on different citizens and determine what the strange marks were. Kai had always been observant even when he was young and still training with the sea dragon Aquio . He picked up new spells quickly and he had nearly mastered all the spells his foster father had taught him. And although his physique showed people that he was just a muscle head he was incredibly intelligent. The only thing that broke that intelligence and concentration was a fight. He needed time to find information and when he fought there was none. And so he began his investigation by eavesdropping.

"Did you see what happened last night?" One citizen said to another.

"I missed the ceremony because I was asleep. So no I didn't" the other replied.

"One those crazy heretics came in and saved the prisoners."

"Woah really? How?"

"I didn't see. I ran as soon he attacked."

"So someone came in and made an attempt to save those wizards. Due to the scorch marks it was a fire wizard" Kai observed thinking it over. "I need more info." He said moving to another group.

"So you saw who it was?" One person asked another.

"I only saw him for a split-second before I ran. He was wielding a sword and he used it block the Thaddeus' axe." The other replied.

"He must have been fast to get up there with no one seeing him."

"It doesn't matter the hunters will get him soon they found someone who says he can track his location in a few days time."

"A sword huh?" Kai said "interesting. I should find the hunters and ask them what happened as much as I'd like to avoid them."

He walked over to the hunting guild. It was loud from behind the door. It sounded like a lot of shouting and slamming. Apprehensive Kai opened the door to find the hunting leader and town executioner Thaddeus shouting to his men.

"How the hell did you let the demon get away!" He shouted.

"He fought like a devil sir. And there weren't nearly enough of us." One said.

"You were pathetic. You all should've been able to take him. There was only one! And you dare call yourselves hunters!"

"But sir didn't he knock you out with one punch?" Another hunter asked.

Thaddeus was a very intimidating man with quite the reputation for becoming quick to anger. He was a large muscular man with biceps that could crush a man's skull with ease and attached to those massive arms were his large meaty hands to wield his mighty executioners axe. He had a great black beard upon his face and he reeked of testosterone. The man intimidated even Kai and Connor. And right now Kai was sure he was going to crush the hunter who dared to ask that question. And of course he smashed his fist into the hunters face and sent him smashing into the ground. "I will find that demon! And when I do he'll wish he was never born!" He swore.

Thaddeus dismissed the other hunters and took a seat at the bar. Kai sat beside him ready to suck any information he could out of him.

"Hello Thaddeus" He said.

"Ah! Kai!" The large man shouted "it's good to see ya!" He said happily.

Kai had made friends with Thaddeus over the time he'd been here and it had always proved useful. In truth he despised the oaf but he thought the beast man could come in handy. "It's nice to see you to Thaddeus" Kai responded with a smile.

"Well what brings you here lad? Finally joining up with the hunters?"

"No I've just been looking for information. What happened last night Thaddeus? I heard a wizard freed those captives and stopped last nights execution."

"Aye that's true. And you know not to call them wizards Kai, they're monsters."

"Could you just tell me what happened." Kai demanded.

"Well fine then. I was just about to execute these demons right. And then the fire demon shows up and stops my axe. He punches me and sends me flying. Now people will say I passed out but that ain't true I just decided it'd be good experience for the other hunters to bring him down."

"Of course."

"And from what they told me this demon fought off the whole hunting party there and then escaped. One man said he got a strike on him and spilled some blood. And then some freaky guy in a hood came over and started playing with the blood on the floor saying he could track him."

"Did you see what he looked like."

"Nah but one of my men told me He had these bright red eyes."

Kai's eyes widened and he stood _"Connor you idiot" _ he thought. "How long did the tracker say it would take?"

"He can find the demon now he's just waiting for the hunters to be ready."

"How long will it take Thaddeus!?"

"Two days alright so will you stop with the yelling."

"I need to go" Kai said rising from the barstool and heading out the door. Connor had doomed them all and he was going to pay for it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Connor woke up to searing pain. His shoulder still hurt like hell. It was clear to him that he needed to avoid too much activity or he could seriously hurt himself. He got dressed in his clothes looking at the tear in his cloak which was caked in dried blood. It actually freaked him out a bit knowing that one slice of some random blade could do this much damage maybe even kill him. He felt something dark as he looked at the dried blood like something was looking at him through it. He quickly ignored it and put the cloak on. Upon leaving his room was greeted by Aura standing outside his bedroom door.

"Good you're awake. Now let's head to the training field" she said

"I'm actually not doing all that great" he replied "I got a little messed up from our last session."

"Did I do that?" She asked pointing at the blood on his sleeve.

"No I just erm..."

"I'm so sorry I'll just let you rest. I'll go train by myself today."

"Thanks I'll just head to the river and clean this off."

"Okay. Oh and by the way Kai isn't around he's down at the village getting medical supplies and Luna is taking a nap" Aura said exiting the cabin and heading to their training field.

"Alright thanks again!" He shouted after her as he went to the river.

Connor couldn't shake the feeling something was watching him as he walked to the river. It felt evil like it was ready to strike him down where he stood. And it also felt familiar he couldn't place what it was though. It was irritating him to no end but he pushed it to the back of his mind and pushed onward.

After cleaning his cloak he returned home. He still felt terrible and wanted to head to bed. That's when he heard the pounding footsteps of Kia heading straight for him. Kai looked angry enough to tear someone's head off and it made Connor apprehensive. "Hey salty what's going on?" He asked. The only response he got was a slug to the face which sent him to the floor. "What the Hell Kai!"

"You dumbass! You've doomed us all!" Kai shouted in response.

"I didn't do anything!" Connor shouted back.

"Don't lie to me! I know you went into the town last night!"

Connor went silent how did he know? Did Luna sell him out? No impossible she would never do that. "Who told you?" He asked.

"I saw the scorch marks in the town square. Everyone is talking about you. And they have a tracker who is going to hunt you down! They're bringing the entire hunting guild and we aren't strong enough to take them all. We're all going to die and its your fault!"

"I saved people! If it means I die I will save others. I'll fight them all if I have to!" Connor shouted.

"Fight them all?! You won't stand a chance! Your idiocy is going to kill you. And after they're done with you they'll kill us. You're killing all of us! Including Luna!"

"Leave Luna out of this! I'll protect her!"

"Protect her?! Your recklessness will end her!"

"Shut up!" Connor shouted striking Kai in the face.

Kai shouted and attacked Connor. They traded fists abandoning their magic and simply striking each other. Luna awoke to the sounds of this chaos and she instantly rushed outside. What she saw shocked her. The two boys she grown to know and love were fighting with no restraint. This wasn't one of their usual brawls this was a battle of anger and a fight of domination. They were both bleeding from multiple cuts on their faces. They were battered and bruised in all manner of places yet they still kept going. This was ferocity in every way.

"Stop it!" She shouted to no avail "just stop!"

The two boys continued to brawl. Eventually they fell to the ground their bodies covered in blood as it oozed from their wounds. They both got back up and glared at each other with pure fury.

"I'm done playing with you Kai" Connor growled.

"Same here Connor" Kai hissed.

"Then come at me!" Connor shouted igniting his fists in crimson flames.

"I will!" Kai shouted back.

The two dragon slayers began their epic clash.

"Crimson dragon's blazing fist!" Connor shouted charging.

"Sea dragon's tsunami fist!" Kai yelled out at the top of his lungs.

The two met in the middle their fists clashing releasing a burst of steam. They glares at each other before jumping away and making another charge. Kai went low aiming for Connor's legs. Connor jumped over and made a strike on Kai's back. Kai turned quickly around and swiped at Connor's legs slipping him up and he then made a strike at the fallen Connor from above. Connor rolled away and quickly stood back up then fired a flurry of fireballs straight into Kai's side.

Kai became enraged and turned to face Connor. He slammed his hands onto the ground "sea dragon crushing wave!" Suddenly an enormous wave of wave sprouted from the ground and headed straight for Connor.

Connor knew he wouldn't be able to dodge in time so he decided to try and fight it. "Crimson dragon's burst!" He shouted releasing an explosion of incredibly hot flames which protected him for a short time before the wave took him sending him sliding across the floor.

Connor struggled to stand and when he did he gripped his shoulder. The wound was bleeding again this time far more profusely like it had opened up further. He fell to the ground in pain. Kai took his chance and made a strike at Connor. He kicked him and sent him onto his back. He released a flurry of strikes onto Connor's body. Connor groaned in agony. He was going to lose and he knew it unless he did something. The dark presence he had shoved into the back of his mind exploded to life and took over. His eyes glowed blue and he roared. He knocked Kai off of him and went on the offensive. His shoulder didn't bother him anymore as he went blow for blow with Kai who was forced to retreat. His body glowed in black and blue energy swirling all around him. He attacked like a ferocious beast knocking Kai into a tree. "Apocalypse dragon's comet fist!" his fist was surrounded in the blue and black energy of the apocalypse dragon. Kai ducked forcing Connor to strike the tree which dissolved into ash. Kai and Luna stared at him in fear as he towered over the now cowering Kai.

Connor stared at what he had done. Kai was trembling below him and Luna was staring at him with nothing but fear on her face. He had nearly killed Kai and Luna had seen him do it.

"What are you?" Kai asked with a shaky voice.

"I..." Connor stuttered out.

"Connor..." Luna whispered to herself. Was this what Connor really was? Was the man she loved a monster.

"Guys!" Aura's voice called out "there's a hunting camp just down the hill I saw it on my way back! I think they found us!" She stopped and looked at what was before her. Connor and Kai were bloody and Kai and Luna looked horrified. And Connor's eyes were bright blue. As she stared into his eyes old memories resurfaced as she remembered the day her foster mother the lightning dragon Plasmia had been slain. The culprits eyes shone that same color blue and he called himself the apocalypse dragon slayer as he slew her beloved mother. "You you're like him..." she said trembling and pointing at Connor.

Connor was losing it he had no clue what was happening. He thought that this power was gone, replaced by Ridrica's magic. Yet here it was. Connor panicked and ran past Luna and into the cabin locking himself into his bedroom.

Kai curled up shivering in fear. Aura ran to Luna asking desperately what had happened. Her words fell on deaf ears as Luna could only stand where she was her mind focusing on what Connor really was. She screamed and ran into the cabin then straight into her room. Aura began to panic as well. Could Connor have been the one who murdered her mother.

A darkness was about to fall upon them. And soon it would consume them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Later that evening. _

Everything had turned to shit in less than a day. Aura and Kai sat in Kai's room trying to calm down. Luna and Connor had yet to leave their rooms. Each of them were all suspicious of what they had witnessed.

Aura couldn't place why Connor resembled the man who killed her mother. He looked so similar and his scent was also similar. It couldn't have been Connor that night. The man who attacked them was taller and gave off such an evil presence, Connor didn't. He had always been kind to her and when she was around him there was a brightness that she felt. A protective caring light that made her feel safe. No Connor wasn't that monster of a man, he was better than that despite what it seemed.

Kai couldn't get the feeling of fear out of his head. Those eyes, those bright blue eyes that seemed to penetrate his very soul. He was truly afraid of what Connor had been then. He had never truly liked Connor but he was a sort of family to Kai, sort of like a brother. Seeing his brother attack him so viciously had shaken him up. It clouded everything logical thing he knew about Connor but there was one thing that he did know. That thing that attacked him was not his friend, it was something truly evil. Realizing this he began to calm down. Whatever had happened wasn't Connor's fault and Kai promised himself to learn what he could and help his friend and rival.

Luna was confused. Connor attacking Kai with such a deadly intent had destroyed her. Connor was the bright fire that had kept her safe for most of her life. She loved him and now she didn't know what she felt. It was overall confusion as she stared at the ceiling. Connor was a protector not a monster. She remembered all that he had done for her up until the night they had met. She knew that what she saw today was not the man she loved but something different, something monstrous. And from his reaction, how he panicked earlier she knew that's what he thought himself to be. She rose from her bed leaving her room and heading towards Connor's.

Connor was in a panic. This magic that used, the magic Acnologia had given to him was still there. Ridrica had told him she would erase this magic and replace it with her own. She had quite obviously failed to do so. As he racked his mind for any possible answers he couldn't help but feel monstrous. He had nearly murdered his friend without even thinking about it. These thoughts filled his head convincing him that he was a monster. He needed to escape, to leave his friends behind in order to protect them. The hunters were after him and if he lured the hunters away they would be safe. He collapsed onto his bed trying to make sense of it all. He heard a knock on his door but he refused to open it.

There was another knock "Connor please let me in" Luna's voice pleaded.

"No you need to stay away from me. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you won't. Please don't make me have to use force."

"No Luna I'm not letting you in."

"Fine it's your fault your door gets wrecked then." Luna formed a ball of light on her hand "moon dragon's crescent blade" the ball of light changed into a blade shaped like a crescent moon and she sliced off the door lock swinging the door open.

"You need to leave Luna"

"Where do you suggest I go?"

"Anywhere other than here. Leave with Kai and Aura. Go somewhere where you'll be safe from me."

"I don't like that idea. It would be better if you came with us."

"Not happening Luna."

"Why not?"

"You saw what happened. You know why not"

She stepped closer until she was just above him. "That isn't a very good excuse. That thing, whatever it was, wasn't you Connor."

"Unfortunately it was. I was the one attacking him. It may not have been my mind but it was my body. And that power that evil will never go away. I don't you guys to get killed if I lose it again."

"We're in this together Connor, all of us. And though things may seem dark now there will be a new light. We're here for you until the end. The others will come to terms with this later and then they'll realize what and who are. but I know who you are. And I know what you are to me."

"Then what am I?"

"You... you are.." she stammered "oh forget it" she huffed leaning over and planting her lips onto his.

Connor's whole body froze. This had been something he had dreamt of for the longest time. He had never expected it to happen so suddenly or under such circumstances but he was overflowing with joy. The darkness he felt was gone. He knew that even though he had a monster within him his friends were always by his side. At least Luna would be. He rose up and kissed her back.

A knock was heard on the broken door. The pair turned to face the sound to see Kai and Aura both red as lobsters. Kai looked as if he was in disbelief. While Aura had an enormous smile on her face her hands to her cheeks trying to cover the blush.

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything" she blurted out quickly "we'll be out in the living room. Lets go Kai" the two quickly left leaving a blushing Luna and Connor frozen in place.

"We should probably go see them out there" Connor said.

"Yeah let's do that" Luna agreed.

The pair met the other two out in the living room taking a seat together on the couch. Aura was still smiling happily. Kai looked a little more recovered but he refused to look at the couple.

"So what is it you wanted to see me for?" Connor asked.

"I wanted to apologize for how I reacted earlier" Kai said "you only did what you thought was right. I never should've fought with you like that for doing the right thing. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you salty" Connor replied.

"Don't push it cinderbrain" Kai said with a dark look on his face. Forcing Connor to chuckle lightly.

"I'd like to know something Connor" Aura said.

"What is it?"

"My mother was killed a long time ago. By a man who called himself the apocalypse dragon slayer and the Prince of dragons. He looked a lot like you especially now that I've seen whatever that was out there. So why is that?"

Connor sighed. He told them all his story. How his parents had been killed and how he and his brother had been trained by Acnologia. His brother murdering multiple people and changing into something completely different than what he was. He told them how he had escaped and was trained by Ridrica to replace Acnologia's magic. Then he told them how Acnologia and Alistair had attacked them resulting Ridrica's death and his being orphaned once again.

His friends were shocked at what they heard. This realization had explained quite a few things. But there was one question that remained.

"Why is the apocalypse magic still there?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. Ridrica's plan was to overshadow the darkness" Connor replied.

"Well it didn't work" Aura said.

"It doesn't matter if it worked or not. Connor has tried his best to keep it under wraps. And I know he'll keep trying as long as we help him" Luna said.

"You're right Luna" Kai said.

"We'll watch your back Connor. And we'll make sure that the darkness in you back" Aura added.

Luna gripped Connor's hand "we're a family. We're all going to figure this out."

"But first we need to find a way out of the situation you put us in soot for brains" Kai said.

"You want to run that by me again fish head?" Connor hissed.

"Not the time" Luna grumbled gripping tighter on Connor's hand making him wince.

"Yes ma'am"

"Okay now let's make a plan. Aura you saw the camp. Where are they stationed?" Kai asked.

"They're all around us" the young woman replied.

"Did you see anything else?"

"No all I saw was the tents and a few hunters patrolling around."

"So all we know is that they surround us on all sides and they'll attack a day from now."

"What do we do Kai. You're supposed to be the smart one" Connor demanded.

"I'm thinking alright" Kai snapped. He pondered for a few minutes. This was life or death. He used all he knew of the situation. The tracker would be the biggest issue they had to erase any possible trace of them. "Okay our only choice is to try and escape." He concluded.

"What part of surrounded didn't you get?" Aura asked rhetorically.

"I get that we can't fight them all. But we can force ourselves through a squad at a particular section. If we can find the weakest point that's where we can escape."

"I can scout out the area with my lightning dash" Aura suggested.

"Lightning dash?" Kai asked.

"When I turn into a lightning bolt. That's what I've decided to call it."

"Clever" Connor complimented.

"Thank you" Aura thanked.

"We can't risk you being captured" Kai said.

"When they caught me the first time I was low on power and was really weak. I'll be able to escape if necessary if I get a good rest before I'll be just fine."

"If you think you can."

"I can do it. I know I can."

"Okay good. That just leaves one issue."

"And what would that be?" Luna asked.

"They have a tracker and he has Connor's scent. Considering they're already here the scent has already gone cold. If we can get out of here without leaving any trail we won't get picked up by their tracker." Kai explained.

"And how do we do that?" Aura asked

"Connor will have to burn down the cabin. Until there's nothing left" he said darkly "there is no coming back to this place. We may even have to leave the country."

They all were silent before Connor spoke up. "I'll do it. If it means we all escape alive I'll do it" He said.

"I agree. Its our only chance. Even if we need to abandon our home" Luna said.

"I hate this country anyway" Aura stated.

"Alright then tonight we pack our necessities and Aura will scout early tomorrow morning. Lets get started" Kai said.

The group of dragon slayers worked most of the night deciding what was necessary and what wasn't. Aura appeared a little torn up which made sense. She had been on the run for many years and when she had been saved and brought here She saw it as her home flaws and all. Kai had been to many places across the country and seen many things before coming here, it was part of the reason he knew so much. He never stuck in one place afraid to stop moving lest he be caught and executed . When he did arrive he found a home, someplace he felt safe to stay in. But neither of them felt as bad as Connor and Luna. This was the home they had built together and grew up in. For ten years they lived here and it pained them to have see it go. After they were satisfied they all went to bed. Connor and Luna thought it appropriate to sleep together that night given what had happened earlier and the fact it would be their last night in this home. So while Kai and Aura took to their own rooms Connor and Luna slept holding each other close enjoying every second they had left.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_The next morning. _

Connor and Luna awoke together. This was it they were going to escape and leave this country. They rose from bed and headed outside meeting Kai and Aura who had been waiting for them.

"Why didn't you wake us earlier?" Luna asked.

"We figured you guys would want to enjoy home a little longer" Aura said.

"Thanks you guys" Connor said.

"Lets not drag this out. Connor it's time" Kai said.

"Right" Connor turned to face the cabin. Ten years and nine months of happy days, close calls, and great memories were about to be burnt to ash. He created a small fireball and tossed it down base of the home. "Nothing too big, don't want the smoke to be seen" He said as the flames climbed the wooden walls.

"Aura has already scouted out the area. There's a weak point a bit further up north. We should go now" Kai said solemnly.

"Yeah let's go" Luna said.

The group set out leaving their home behind them. This was a new beginning or so they thought.

The group of dragon slayers trudged through the forest. They planned to conserve their magic energy unless they got into a fight. Kai had hoped they wouldn't have to but it seemed unlikely. They stopped for a short while planning to scout ahead and ensure they were safe.

"Okay then Connor and Aura you two are the quickest out of all of us. Scout ahead and make sure there are no hunters ahead. I've got a bad feeling" Kai commanded.

"You got it salty" Connor said dashing away with his dragon booster.

"Back in a flash" Aura responded following Connor using her lightning dash.

The pair searched for a good few minutes. It was completely empty save for a few woodland creatures. Aura didn't feel right. When she had seen this area earlier it was filled with hunters. Granted there were fewer than the other camps established around them but they were still there.

"Hey Connor we should head back. I've got a really bad feeling" the lightning dragon slayer said.

"Alright let's go" Connor replied.

They suddenly heard a scream. Followed by a male shout.

"That sounded like Luna and Kai" Connor said in a panic

"Lets go quickly!" Aura shouted dashing off.

Connor and Aura rushed quickly through the forest hurrying to their friends. Connor was panicking his friends were possibly in danger and he wasn't about to lose them, especially now.

When they arrived Kai and Luna were being attacked by a large group of hunters. They looked like they were doing alright but they were becoming overwhelmed. Connor and Aura jumped in to give them back up.

"Crimson dragon wing attack!" Connor shouted swinging his arms down and sending waves of fire upon the hunters blowing them away.

"Lightning dragon thunderstorm!" Aura shouted sending lightning shocks down just below the hunters feet knocking them to the floor.

"Okay then. Looks like we will have to fight our way through" Kai said.

"Don't kill them!" Connor commanded "there's no need to."

They nodded and began their fight for their escape.

"Moon dragon's moonlight flash!" Luna shouted releasing a bright flash of light which blinded the hunters.

"Sea dragon's water cannon!" Kai shouted slamming together two open fists together and forcing them outward. From the two fists came a burst of high pressure water shoving away the hunters.

They fought valiantly the while while running for any sort of escape route. Kai had told them to keep heading up the north mountain and hopefully lose them there. So they fought their way each few feet they kept running into an even larger squad of hunters. They were trapped.

"They keep coming!" Connor shouted.

"I'm running low on power guys!" Aura shouted as she struck a few hunters her lightning shot.

"I think we all are!" Luna shouted back.

"We need to do something quick. Kai?! Any ideas?!" Connor asked.

"Its a little hard to think right now!" The sea dragon slayer snapped back.

"I can't go much longer" Aura said panting and falling onto the ground.

"Aura!" Luna shouted running to her friend "moon dragon's punishing light!" She glowed with a bright light and sent out beams of light from her body that pummeled the hunters surrounding Aura. She picked up Aura's fallen form. She was barely able to stand herself that last spell had worn her out and she was low enough on magic power to begin with. A hunter came from behind her in all the chaos and struck her on the back of the head knocking her out.

"I got two of ' em boys!" The hunter shouted "quick get the other two!"

"Luna!" Connor shouted fighting his way to her with Kai covering him. Connor suddenly felt weak and woozy. He felt incredibly fatigued and it was wearing him down. "Damn it. I'm out of magic power" He groaned before falling to the ground.

"Connor get up come on!" Kai shouted "I won't be able to get out of this without your help." Hunters surrounded the sea dragon slayer. He fought bravely before succumbing to their numbers. They knocked him unconscious alongside his friends.

The dragon slayers had been captured and would soon face the axe of the executioner.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Connor woke with a groan and a splitting headache. He couldn't move his body at all and he felt like there was some sort of metal cuffs surrounding his entire hand. He slowly opened his eyes and what he saw didn't please him. He was tied to a wooden post with chains surrounding him. His hands were bound in metal cuffs as he suspected behind the wooden post. And his feet were bound together in chains. There was one guard laying down on a rock soundly sleeping. Connor assumed the rest were celebrating in the main camp.

"Morning cinderbrain" Kai said drawing Connor's attention. The sea dragon slayer was right in front of Connor and was in a similar situation though he was bound in regular ropes.

Luna and Aura were beside them making an oval. Aura was bound in chain as well and looked as if she were still out. The hunters had seen their abilities and assumed they would be able burn through average rope and accordingly bound them in chain instead.

"What are we going to do?" Connor asked.

"There's nothing we can do" Kai replied " we're trapped. You can't burn through metal and neither can Aura, Luna and I are unable to effectively use our magic and were all too low on magic power to even do anything. I have enough power for a crushing wave but I can't use that unless my hands hit the ground and as you can tell I'm unable to."

"After all this time this is how it ends" Luna said sadly "I never got to see that place of magic. We'll never know real freedom."

"You're wrong Luna you will see that place you will all know freedom" Aura groaned out.

"What do you mean by that?" Kai asked "We're trapped and we can't use our magic"

"I have a spell that doesn't require me to use my hands. And I have just enough power to use it"

"What spell is that?"

"You saw it earlier. It's my thunderstorm. I can summon lightning and destroy all your bindings. But I only have enough power for three very small bolts."

"Then what about you?" Connor asked

"You'll have to leave me behind."

"We can't do that!" Luna shouted.

"You have to" Aura argued "unless you have enough magic to break metal I have to stay behind."

"Couldn't you just use your lightning dash?" Connor asked.

"No it actually takes a lot more power to change my entire body into a lightning bolt rather than summon a couple of bolts. My magic level right now can't handle both."

"We still can't leave you there has to be another way. Kai think of something!" Luna demanded from the sea dragon slayer.

"Aura is right. I can't use my magic, Connor is unable to either and you're tapped out. Aura has just enough power to free us. It's up to her" he said sadly.

"But Aura aren't you out of magic too?" Connor asked "you passed out from running out earlier."

"Ever since I was captured the first time I've been working on my magic regeneration. I can restore my magic faster than most other wizards. It's been long enough for me to use this spell. But we can't wait for much longer we don't know when they'll be coming to finish us off" Aura explained.

"We still can't leave you behind. We're getting out of this together" Connor argued.

"Please just let me do this. The three of you have helped me so much. You took me in because I needed help. I've gotten much stronger since I met you all. You gave me a home and a family. Please Connor let me be the one to save you this time" she pleaded.

Connor could feel tears well up in his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but she was right this was the only way to escape. "Do what you have to Aura" he said fighting back tears.

Luna was crying her eyes out. She didn't want to lose Aura. She had become great friends with the lightning dragon slayer and she hated that this was the only option "just do it Aura" She said through her tears.

Kai was silent staring into nothing. He had failed to protect one of the people he cared for. His plan had failed and now Aura had to step in and save them at the price of her life. "It's the only way. Do it" he said.

Aura smiled a tiny smile while a few tears fell off her face. "Thank you for everything. Find someplace you can be free. Connor and Luna have a good life together for me." She prepped the spell place magic circles above her friends restraints "goodbye you guys. Lightning dragon's thunderstorm!" She shouted as lightning shot out of the magic circles snapping her friends restraints.

"We'll never forget you Aura!" Connor shouted as they ran off into the forest.

The guard woke from the sound of the lightning strike. He saw the three wizards running off and shouted for the other hunters and they came running.

"What the hell is happening!" Thaddeus demanded from the guard.

"The prisoners have escaped sir" the meek little guard replied.

"How the hell did they escape!" He shouted.

"I did it" Aura said panting "I freed them"

"You!? You're that lightning demon that escaped aren't you?"

"That's me" she said with a smirk.

"You Damn bitch" Thaddeus said drawing a dagger and walking up to face aura. "I'll make sure that you will pay" he said placing the knife on her throat.

"Go ahead. I'm ready to die."

"Enjoy hell demon" he sliced the dagger across her throat and watched as she bled out and died.

"Now go after the rest of them!" Thaddeus commanded "Kill on sight!" The hunters rushed into the forest in pursuit of their prey.

Thaddeus took one last look at the fallen Aura. He was enraged at how peaceful she looked. She wore a smile on her lifeless face. She died saving her friends and she smiled about it even in death.

Connor and his friends ran as fast as they could. Luna was running on empty completely drained of magic power. Connor and Kai still had some power remaining but it wouldn't be enough to fight. Kai directed them toward the north mountain convinced they could lose their pursuers there. But the hunters were quickly closing in.

Arrows flew through the sky all aimed at the fleeing dragon slayers. Thaddeus was aboard a horse commanding his hunters and quickly catching up. He wielded his axe a deadly look in his eyes.

"Guys they are getting really close and we can't fight back what are we gonna do?" Connor asked.

"Any ideas Kai?" Luna asked.

"Give me a minute" Kai said.

"We haven't got a minute Kai you gotta come up with something" Connor stated.

"I said give me a damn minute!" Kai shouted angrily, silencing Connor. He was under pressure. He had failed once and he felt it was his fault that Aura had to be left behind. His mind was racing and he couldn't think clearly all he could picture was Aura's dead body. He panicked "I can't think! I can't do it!"

"Yes you can!" Luna shouted.

"No, no I can't! I'll get you killed!"

"Damn it you can't do this right now Kai!" Connor shouted as an arrow whizzed past his head.

Suddenly an arrow struck Luna's shoulder. She yelped and fell to the ground. Connor and Kai stopped and took cover behind a boulder. While the hunters closed in.

"Kai we need something now!" Connor shouted.

"Why do you keep asking me!" Kai asked "you have good ideas too!"

"Because you have gotten us out of so many problems in the past. Your ideas have saved our lives before"

"Not all of us"

"It wasn't your fault Kai!"

"Yes it was. I lead us into that trap. I failed us all and Aura is dead because of it."

Connor gripped his friends shoulders and shoved him against the boulder "Kai you are the smartest person I know. You've taught us all so much. You are allowed to make mistakes even the greatest in the world have messed up."

"But- but I.."

"But nothing Kai! Aura would want you to move on. Now you have to save us! Luna and I are counting on you! Don't let us down! Don't let Aura down and save us!"

Kai calmed down. Connor was right, Aura would want him to sage them and to do his best. He thought quickly and came up with one idea. "I can buy you some time. I have just enough magic power to fight them off for a little while."

"Okay I asked for an idea but that was terrible. We can't leave you too."

"Guys can you please get this thing out of my shoulder it hurts like hell" Luna pleaded.

"Yeah sorry" Connor apologized gripping the arrow and yanking it out causing Luna to scream.

"Damnit that hurt!" She shouted at Connor.

"Did you expect it to feel like a pillow!"

Kai stood "look at you two bickering like an old married couple. It's cute" he said with a smile. "This is my choice Connor I want you two to live happy lives for me alright." He stepped out of the cover and stood facing the hunters.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Connor demanded.

"You asked for an idea and this is it. I'm giving you time. You two need to run as soon as I cast the spell."

"We aren't leaving without you!" Luna shouted.

"Goodbye you two. You've given me so much. Sea dragon's crushing wave!" He shouted slamming his hands to the ground and sending a giant wave toward the hunters sending them sprawling to the ground. "Run! Now!"

"Damnit Kai!" Connor shouted.

"Just go!"

Kai and Luna ran for it. Connor was crying silently as they ran. He was losing a brother and that saddened him immensely.

Kai stood panting unable to move. His magic power was drained and it was only a matter of time until the hunters ended his life. He was scared but proud of what he had done. He helped his friends to escape and that meant more to him than his own life. And he smiled as his body was pelted with arrows.

Thaddeus approached the fallen Kai "Kai you were one of them this whole time. You deceived me you little bastard!" He shouted.

"Yes I did" Kai spat out "I really have always hated you."

"I should kill you myself."

"Then do it. I'm dead anyway. I'm happy to die if it means my friends get to live."

"They won't live much longer. And soon they will join you" he said drawing his sword and stabbing into Kai's heart. He watched him writhe in agony but was irritated by his stubborn smile. Soon his writhing stopped and he lay dead still smiling. "Move forward lads! Find and kill the others!" Thaddeus commanded. And the hunters followed his command going in pursuit of the last two dragon slayers.

Connor and Luna ran as quickly as they could. Connor was frustrated two of his friends had died because he had failed to protect them. He felt darkness surge in his head but he shook it off trying to focus on the positive. They had almost reached the mountain where they could hide, his friends did not die for nothing and Luna was still right beside him. He would need to sear the wound in her shoulder once they found a place to hide but it didn't look like it bothered her now. They hadn't seen a trace of a hunter but Connor couldn't shake this feeling they were being watched.

Soon enough they reached the north mountain and we're able to tell why Kai wanted them there. There were plenty of caves and an incredibly thick forest.

Luna gripped her shoulder and hunched over "crap this hurts like a motherfuc..."

"Woah! Keep it clean just follow me we can hide in that cave there" Connor said cutting her off and pointing to a cave "then we'll clean you up as best as we can."

"Fine let's get going already" she groaned entering the cave.

Connor summoned a few tiny embers and sent them all over the ground hoping to throw any possible trackers off their trail.

"Just like the night we met" Luna said leaning against the cave wall.

"I'm surprised you remember" Connor responded.

"I've never forgotten."

"We should get deeper into the cave. I'm sure that'll be a better place than out here."

Luna nodded in agreement "let's get going then."

The pair walked further into the cave. Since Connor was saving power to close Luna's wound and Luna still hadn't recovered her power they walked in darkness. Little did they know something was close behind.

They eventually saw light and rushed toward It. Further inside the cave there was a small lake that led further into darones. The lake was surrounded by a dome of stone with a large hole through the top where a bright moon was shining down on them. Since they had left this morning there had been quite a lot of panic so they hadn't noticed that the sun had set about an hour ago.

"This will be a perfect place to rest for a little while and with the moon shining like this I'll be able to replenish my power quicker" Luna stated.

"And I don't think the hunters will be finding us anytime soon" Connor said.

They walked to the shore of the lake and sat. They reflected the days events. Kai and Aura had been lost and that brought a harsh fit of tears. Connor held Luna and they cried for their friends, thanking them for their lives. After that was done Connor lifted up Luna's sleeve and winced at the wound. Luckily the arrow hadn't splintered but it left a nasty cut. If it wasn't cleaned soon it could end up infected.

"Well how does it look?" Luna asked.

"Could be worse. We should clean It quickly though" Connor replied running over to the water. He had recovered some magic and was planning to boil the water then sear Luna's wound closed. Given all they had available it wasn't a terrible plan. He cupped some water in his hands and began to heat it, burning away the bacteria. Afterwards he took the water and ran it gently through the wound cleaning away any dirt. "This is the part that will hurt. A lot" he said creating a small flame.

"Just do it quickly and maybe I won't hurt you for it later" Luna said.

"Here bite down on this" he said reaching for his swords leather sheath before realizing it wasn't there "they took my sword! They took my freaking sword!" He shouted angrily.

"We'll get it back Connor. But right now you've gotta do this"

"N-no it's alright. There's no need to risk it. I hadn't realized they had taken it."

"It's been a hectic day. Now will you please just close the wound before I smack you"

"Oh right. Hold my hand tight okay"

"Ye-yeah" she said anxiously gripping onto her beloved's hand.

"Okay here we go" he said putting the flame to her wound. She screamed and gripped his hand. Connor tried to make it quick but he could hardly focus as Luna screamed. After several painstaking minutes the wound was finally closed.

"Damn it that hurt!" Luna shouted.

"Yeah it did" Connor said massaging his crushed hand.

"Oh crap sorry about that"

"It's okay. It needed to be done"

Luna smiled "If you say so"

They sat for a little while looking up at the moon. They were going to live a happy life like their friends had asked for. They looked back down at their reflections in the water smiling. When suddenly a small drop of blood fell from Luna's mouth and into the pool. Connor looked up to see a man in a black hooded cloak smiling at him while stabbing Luna with Connor's very own sword. Connor lunged for the smiling man who pulled the sword from Luna's chest and dropped it to the floor.

"Hello there" the man said.

"What the hell do you want!?" Connor demanded. Luna coughed and fell to the floor coughing up blood prompting Connor to rush to Her side and catch her. "Luna stay with me! Come on hang in there!"

"I'll be at the hunters camp if you wish to find me little dragon slayer" the man said cackling as he ran off.

"Luna hold on!" Connor shouted as Luna coughed out more blood. The wound was deep and blood soaked out.

"Connor... this is it.." Luna said weakly "do me a favor alright?"

"No! No, no! You are going to get through this please just hold on!" He tried to make a fire to close the wound but he was unable to make a single ember.

"Please find that magic world. Find that place for me and live a full life there" she sputtered out.

"You're going to see it with me Luna! Alright! Don't give up!" Connor shouted through tears.

Luna shook her head and touched Connor's cheek "I'm dying Connor. This is it. Please live on and find that magic world. I love you. I know we'll meet each other again someday until then this is goodbye" she said as her life whispered away.

"Luna! Luna don't you dare die!" Connor sobbed "please I can't live without you!" He sobbed uncontrollably. He was grief stricken overcome by pain and sadness. His friends and his love had all been killed and now he was alone. Then sadness turned to rage. _"This is all the hunters fault!" _ He shouted in his mind as his body glowed in black and blue energy_"They are going to pay! I'll kill every last one!" _His eyes shone bright blue as he picked up His bloody blade. He was out for revenge, tonight he would become death itself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Later at the hunting camp. _

Thaddeus was enraged. His men had lost the remaining wizards, his tracker had disappeared, and he would be forced to return back to the village to report to the mayor that he had failed to capture the fire demon. He drank from his mug of alcohol and slammed it on the main dining table. The other hunters sat meekly trying to remain hidden from their leader's rage. As Thaddeus fumed the cloaked tracker arrived at his side bowing on one knee.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Thaddeus demanded of the hooded man.

"I'm very sorry sir. I was tracking the other demons. I managed to kill one as well" he replied.

"Did you kill the fire demon!?"

"No sir but you should be prepared"

"Prepared for what?"

"Your demise" he said darkly as he disappeared into shadows cackling maniacally.

"He's one of them!" A hunter shouted.

"Grab your weapons boys! We'll track him down!" Thaddeus commanded.

The hunters scrambled for their weapons. Eager to redeem themselves for their failure. And as they rushed for their weapons Connor stepped out of the forest wielding his bloody blade.

"It's the fire demon!" Thaddeus shouted.

"You're wrong" Connor said darkly "I'm not merely a demon. I am your grim reaper and tonight you will fall at my blade!" He said sweeping the point of his blade in their direction.

"Charge men! Kill the bastard!" Thaddeus commanded.

The hunters snapped into action with deadly intent. Connor stood still "apocalypse dragon's enchantment. Reapers blade" he said quietly as his blade burst with energy. As the hunters came at him He rushed them cutting them all down. He moved incredibly fast slicing down a hunter nearly every second. Blood spattered across the ground as more and more fell. Connor had a wicked grin on his face as he cut them to bits. Some tried to retreat but he simply blasted them with apocalypse energy and turned them into ash. In less than ten minutes he had cut down half the camp.

"He's a monster!" A hunter called.

"He's more than. He's the devil himself!" Another said.

"You're all pathetic watch how a man takes down a demon!" Thaddeus shouted charging at Connor with his gargantuan axe swinging it down on Connor's head.

Connor simply caught the edge of the axe and ripped it out of Thaddeus' hand. "You're the executioner right?" Connor asked with a disturbing smile "I've never really liked you and I think it's time you know what the pain you give wizards felt like!" Connor took Thaddeus' arm and slammed him to the ground "let's begin with a burning at the stake!" Flames engulfed Thaddeus and he shouted in burned at his flesh. "Now what's next" Connor pondered "oh right a hanging!" He picked up Thaddeus and began to choke him. He gagged as he struggled for air and fought the flames on his body. "Finally a beheading!" Connor took his sword and put it toward Thaddeus' throat then he swung his sword back and sent it into the large man's meaty neck slicing it clean off. He dropped Thaddeus' body to the floor and stepped toward the other hunters. "I hope you enjoyed the show. Now for the main event" Connor said to the panicking hunters. He raised his hand into the air and formed a gigantic ball of swirling black and blue energy "apocalypse dragon's nuclear blast!" He threw down the giant ball of energy and as it hit the ground a large explosion decimated the camp turning everything except the post where Aura had been killed.

Connor could hear someone clap from behind him "very good Connor. Father would be proud" the cloaked man said.

Connor faced the man "I don't know how you survived that you bastard. But you'll be dead soon enough" he said with a dark look on his face "but first I'd like to see your face."

"As you wish" the man said pulling down his hood revealing the face of Alistair "hello little brother. How long has it been? Ten years?" He said nonchalantly.

"A-Alistair what the hell are you doing here!?"

"I've been keeping a very close eye on you little brother. Especially that power of yours. And let me be the first to say that I'm proud."

"You. You were the tracker that found me. You're the reason my friends are dead."

"Oh those little subclasses? You are a main class dragon slayer! You are the Prince of dragons Connor! Why on Earthland would you associated with such a low class let alone mate with one yuck disgusting."

"Shut your mouth!" Connor shouted dashing at Alistair ready to slice him to bits.

Alistair caught the sword and tossed his younger brother away and onto the floor. Connor went again and again each time the same result. Until finally Alistair kept him in place "you may be the reaper Connor but in comparison to you and every wizard. I am a god!" He shouted as he slammed Connor into the ground.

Connor spat up some blood as his body hit the ground. He could feel his ribs break and that was one hit. He looked into his brothers eyes and panicked. The darkness faded and his eyes returned back to their blood red color. "Please, please don't kill me" he pleaded. When he looked into those bright blue eyes saw death, nothing but destruction and death.

"Huh that's disappointing" Alistair huffed "guess you're not as I thought you were. You're still far too weak. But I hope that next time you will be ready."

"Re-ready for what?"

"You shall become a dragon like father. And you shall alongside us. I was hoping killing your friends would've been enough but alas it wasn't to release the beast. I will see you again Connor. Goodbye little brother may we meet again soon" Alistair said walking away from his younger brother.

Connor sat paralyzed with fear. He had stared into the eyes of the god of death and all things evil. It frightened him beyond compare. And then it sunk in. To the hunters he was death and he had slaughtered them all. He had become something evil like Acnologia and his brother. "It's all my fault.. I brought Alistair here. It's my fault that they're dead" he said to himself as he looked around the barren land that used to be the hunters camp. "Aura, Kai, Luna, it's all my fault" he curled up and cried for some time. He was alone and in his mind he was a monster bound to bring destruction.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Present day. _

"So you get it now? It's because of me that they were killed. And then I killed all those people without a second thought. I'm just a monster waiting to be unleashed" Connor said sadly.

Lucy stared at the crestfallen Connor. It had hurt him to explain this, all having to relive it in his mind. She understood why Connor would feel like a monster. He had killed so many people and he enjoyed it. What he didn't seem to understand though is that it wasn't him. "Connor there is something in you. It's a wild beast. But just because that beast is there doesn't mean you're the monster."

"That doesn't matter. I'm the one with the power. If I ever lose it again you and the guild could be hurt. And Alistair will be coming and that will only further worsen things. I'll doom Fiore if I stay here."

"Then don't lose control. Take control of it and use it."

"What on Earthland are you talking about?"

"Ridrica told you to get rid of this power. She wanted you to abandon that side of you and tame that beast in you. Maybe that was a mistake. Because it hasn't worked. Instead use that side of you to protect others and become stronger than you already are."

"You aren't getting it. Like you said, what's in me is a beast it can't be controlled."

"I'm telling you to embrace it. Use it to your advantage. Use it to protect the family you have now."

"Do you think that could actually work? Do you really think I can use this power?"

"I know you can. All of Fairy Tail will be right behind you" Lucy said with a bright smile.

"You have a way of making people feel better Lucy. I'll come back and I'll make sure everyone stays safe" Connor said returning Lucy's smile.

"Guys!" Natsu's voice cried out from the base of the lighthouse "please tell me everything is alright now"

Lucy and Connor looked down the side of the lighthouse and saw Natsu in Cerberus' jaws. Lucy and Connor sweatdropped at the fact Cerberus was holding tight to Natsu wagging his tail happily.

"Yes Natsu it's alright I'm coming home. Cerberus drop him please" Connor called down.

Cerberus dropped the pink haired dragon slayer and barked happily and Natsu fell face first onto the floor. Connor jumped down to meet them. "See you down there Lucy!" He called to the blonde. Lucy quickly followed rushing down the stairs.

Natsu picked himself off of the floor "jeez Cerberus you've got a grip" he groaned at the pooch who barked in reply.

Connor rushed over to Cerberus and hugged him tight "you're such a good boy Cerberus. Good job boy" he gushed "you're so strong too buddy you're a great guard."

"Nice to see you too" Natsu grumbled.

"Oh sorry Natsu. Thanks for coming all the way here to get me" Connor apologized.

"Its alright Cus. I've always got your back" Natsu replied.

"Is it just you and Lucy?"

"No" Lucy said catching her breath "Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla came too. That place has a lot of stairs" She whined.

Connor smiled and hugged the two of them. "You guys are great." Suddenly a loud growling was heard from Natsu's stomach ruining the moment.

"Can we please get something to eat? I haven't eaten all day" Natsu whined.

Lucy struck Natsu sending him to the floor "you idiot!"

"Now that you mention it I'm pretty hungry too" Connor said "we should head back to Hargeon. We can head home tomorrow morning."

"How do we get back? We're kind of stranded here" Lucy asked.

Connor hopped onto Cerberus' back "think you can carry us boy?" Cerberus barked in reply and allowed the others to climb onto his back and together they rode back to Hargeon.

Connor felt hopeful. If he could use this power he possessed he could have a chance to defeat Alistair and protect his new family. _"I found that magic place Luna. And I swear I'll protect it" _He thought to himself as he looked at the moon with a smile on his face.

**Hey it's Natsu here. **

**Well that's the latest chapter. I was so excited for this one but I feel like it was forced just like the chapter with Acnologia. I don't know. Aura was a bit of a debate as I reached that section but I went through with it and she does have a purpose by the way that will come up a little after the dragon tournament finishes. These long ones are really difficult to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter however flawed it could be. Have a nice day. **


	20. A name for a sword?

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**So when I posted the chapter and it said I had written over 16,000 words I was blown away. That's something I never thought I could do in my whole life. To think this story started out as just a tiny chapter with only 500 or less words. Oh and it's the twentieth chapter. Didn't think I'd do that either. Big thanks to the six of you that have read lol. Especially to virgel Leonidas (probably messed up the name) your feedback is what has pushed me to keep writing this. Oh and by the way there might a couple filler chapters for a bit just to fill the remaining nine days until the dragon tournament (praying that goes well btw) anyway thanks again and enjoy your chapter cookie. **

**P.S. I don't own F.T.**

**Ch 20: A name for a sword?**

Connor, Lucy, and Natsu had arrived at the hotel Connor had been staying in and after sending Cerberus to the roof of the building they walked inside Little did they know Erza had been sitting and waiting in the room still fuming at Connor and when they stepped inside Connor took a gauntlet to his face knocking him out and sending him to the floor.

"Cus! Are you alright?! Speak to me!" Natsu shouted cradling Connor's unconscious form.

Lucy stood in the hall quivering _"Erza is so ferocious" _She thought.

A few moments later Connor woke up on his hotel bed with Erza towering over him "where's Natsu and Lucy?" He asked.

"They are out looking for the others" Erza replied.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I told them I wanted to speak to you a minute" She said darkly.

Connor gulped preparing for what was sure to be intense pain.

Lucy and Natsu wandered through the city eventually finding the others and returning back to the hotel. And upon knocking on the door they were shocked to see a bruised up Connor.

"Come on in" He said wincing in pain.

The others came inside and stood around the room surrounding Connor who was sitting on the bed.

"I'm really sorry you guys I was just confused and I thought I was doing the right thing. I know I made a mistake. Please forgive me" He apologized bowing his head low.

"It's alright Connor you just did what you thought was right" Wendy said.

"Yeah there's no reason for us to be angry at you for that. You tried to protect us" Gray said.

"Indeed" Carla agreed.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

"You may have done something incredibly stupid but you had good intentions. I won't be angry at you for that but you will still be punished" Erza said.

_"He wasn't already punished enough?" _ They thought together.

"I appreciate that. I promise I won't do it again. I will use this power to defend Fairy Tail alongside you" Connor said raising his head to face them.

"We should find a place to rest for the night and then leave in the morning. The clerk here already thinks I'm staying here so I'll sleep here tonight" Erza said.

"How did you manage to convince her to let you in by the way" Lucy asked.

"I'd rather not discuss it" Erza replied blushing.

The others left to find a place for the night while Connor and Erza stayed behind. And as the morning rose they met at the train station and boarded much to Connor and Natsu's dismay.

After about thirty minutes Natsu had lost about half his body weight in bile and Connor's resolve was at its breaking point. Trying to prevent anymore dragon barf Lucy attempted to speak to Connor and try to take his mind off it.

"Hey Connor do you have a name for your sword?" She asked.

"A what for my what?" Connor replied.

"A name for your sword. I've heard some people name their swords or weapons."

"No I don't have a name for it. Why? Should I have one?"

"I was just curious. How about you Erza?"

"I haven't a name for my weapons mostly because I have so many. But I would if I could" Erza replied "maybe you should Connor it would be a nice way to really make your sword your own" She suggested.

"This sword was actually made just for me anyway. No one else can use it like I can. But I guess you're right it would be cool to give it a name" Connor said beginning to ponder any possible ideas before gripping his stomach "I feel terrible. I'll be in the bathroom" He said dashing toward the lavatory.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I love you solid ground!" Connor and Natsu shouted as they kissed the ground of the train station.

The rest of them sweatdropped at the two dragon slayers.

The group began walking back to the guildhall and all the while Connor was pondering different names for his blade. As he thought and thought it didn't occur to him that they had arrived until he ran into the gate at the guild entrance.

"Ow!" He shouted prompting the others the chuckle.

They walked inside and took their seats.

"So did anything happen after I left?" Connor asked.

"Erza gave out the rules of the tournament" Happy replied.

"Oh then what are they Erza?" Connor asked the fairy queen.

"It's quite simple really. Considering the fact that most dragon slayers have exceeds they are allowed to work with them exclusively for the preliminaries. Otherwise it's just average tournament rules. And the tournament begins in nine days from today" Erza explained.

"Man I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted "come on let's get training!" He said grabbing a hold of Connor and Wendy and dragging them out of the guildhall hall and to he and Connor's training ground.

"Well he's excited..." Lucy said.

"Idiot.." Gray groaned.

"I admire his gusto" Erza said while eating a slice of strawberry cake.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Fire dragon's roar!" Natsu shouted releasing a stream of powerful flames.

Wendy and Connor jumped quickly out of the way.

Wendy took a deep breath of air until her cheeks puffed up "sky dragon roar!" She shouted releasing a tornado of air.

Connor and Natsu took the hit and fell to the ground.

"Damn you've gotten really strong Wendy" Connor groaned.

"Thanks, Natsu helped me train" the young girl said.

"Natsu? As a teacher?"

"Hey! I'm a great teacher! She's kicking your butt right now!" Natsu shouted.

"You have a point Natsu" Connor chuckled.

"Hey Connor did you figure out what you want to call your sword?" Wendy asked.

"No I haven't" the crimson dragon slayer replied.

"Hmm. Maybe it should be based off of your magic"

"Maybe"

"Your magic looks a lot like the color of blood" Happy cut in "and I know I've seen Erza draw a lot of it" he said happily.

"It's disturbing that you're so happy about that" Connor said.

"It's getting kinda late. We should probably stay for one more spar then Carla and I to go" Wendy said.

"Make it quick child you need your rest" Carla scolded.

"Then let's get started!" Natsu shouted igniting his fists.

"Alright then. Wendy I want you to over there" Connor said pointing toward a section of the training field. "And Natsu you head there" he pointed toward another spot and both dragon slayers took their respective spots. "Okay if you get hit you're out. Ready? Begin!" He shouted.

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven.. arms!" Wendy chanted summoning a magic circle that surrounded her in bright blue light "okay now I might have a chance" she said dashing into battle.

Connor and Natsu charged each other their fists blazing. Natsu went above aiming for Connor's head leaving him open for Connor to strike his torso until Wendy fired another roar prompting He and Natsu to make a quick dodge. Connor faced Wendy and boosted into the area above her.

"Crimson dragon's blood rain!" He shouted sending a flurry of fireballs onto the young girl.

"Fast wind that runs heaven..vernier!" She chanted increasing her speed and dodging the fireballs. She jumped into the air "sky dragon wing attack!" She shouted releasing powerful winds at Connor hitting him and sending him into the ground. "I did it!" She shouted happily.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu shouted striking Wendy sending her to the ground as well. "I win!" He shouted excitedly.

"Ow. That was a good move" Connor said with a chuckle. "You okay Wendy?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks though" Wendy replied rising from the floor. "Thanks again for letting me spar with you guys. Even though Natsu just kind of dragged us here" She said giggling "we'll see you later!" She shouted as she and Carla went back to Fairy Hills.

"You okay there Cus?" Natsu asked while standing over Connor.

"Yeah I'm glad it hurts a little that means wendy is getting stronger" he replied.

"Alright then we'll see you later!" He said as he and Happy went home as well.

Cerberus picked up his tired master and brought him home. And as Connor dismounted and walked up his porch he was surprised to see a tiny note attached to the door. It read "Dear Connor. I request that you meet me at outside of the old guildhall tomorrow so that we may train together in the art of swordsmanship at precisely noon if not earlier. Do not be late. Your friend Erza."

"So Erza wants to train tomorrow" He said "I'd better not be late." He entered his room and flopped onto his bed and drew his sword. This blade meant so much to him considering it was the last thing Ridrica gave him. He sat up for most of the night thinking of what he could possibly name it. "A name for a sword. This won't be easy." He said tiredly before passing out.

The next morning Connor woke with a start running outside and looking at the sun startled to see it was nearly noon."crap! I can't be late!" He shouted grabbing his sword and then mounting Cerberus who ran as fast as he possibly could.

Erza sat waiting looking at the old windmill that had once been used as Fairy Tail's guildhall. It brought some nostalgia of the first she and the rest of the Tenrou group had returned. Suddenly she heard a padding from behind her and screamed a shrill scream as a black mass of fur attacked her from behind.

"Hey Erza! I'm not late!" Connor called from Cerberus' back. "By the way is that how you really scream?"

Erza fumed and roared knocking the hellhound off of her back dragon slayer and all. Her face was bright red with embarrassment and anger.

"Please don't kill us..." Connor pleaded. Cerberus whined bowing his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you. It was an accident" she replied calming down.

"Thank you!" He shouted as he bowed.

"As I said in the letter I asked you here to train but that's not all."

"Then what else is there?"

"Lucy told me you plan to use the apocalypse magic alongside your usual magic. Is this true?"

"Yes it is. I want to be able to use it to protect Fairy Tail from any threat."

Erza smiled "may I see your sword please?" She asked.

"I don't know it's kind of special to me.."

"May I see it please" She repeated this time giving off a strong sense of domination.

"Yes ma'am! Here you go" He said removing his sword and giving it to her.

She examined it giving it a few good swings as if she were testing it "It's a strong blade and it seems quite durable. What is it made out of?"

"It's made from my mother's scales. If you look carefully you can see it" the dragon slayer replied.

Upon closer examination Erza could see a slight pattern that looked like scales overlapping each other "is that why there's a red tint along the edge of it?" She asked.

"Yes my mom had beautiful red scales which is one of the reasons she was the crimson dragon"

"The other being?"

"Her fire" He replied igniting his fist in his crimson flames.

"It really is a beautiful blade" she said with a smile. "I'm glad to know you're with us Connor fighting alongside the rest of Fairy Tail. Do you know what a sword can be used for?"

"Its used to fight and to protect."

"That's true but there is another use."

"What would that be?"

"A blade can be used to fight for your future and to carve out your own destiny. This is what you are doing by learning to use that power you have. And with this sword you will make your own destiny" she said handing Connor his sword.

"That was really beautiful Erza I didn't know you were so profound" Connor complimented gladly taking his sword back.

"Thank you. Now let us begin" She said summoning her Heart Kreuz sword.

"Alright then let's get started" Connor said readying his sword.

"There is only one rule! No magic this is simply a duel of blades" Erza commanded.

"Understood!"

"Then let the duel begin!"

The two of them charged each other their blades glinting in the sunlight. Then their swords made contact sending out a satisfying clang of steel. Erza pushed forward staggering Connor then made a strike for his torso. Connor jumped away off to Erza's side and made a horizontal slash at her thigh. Erza quickly rolled out of the way and faced Connor again. They charged again striking and slashing only ever hitting each other's blade. Connor could see the smallest of holes in Erza's defense just above her and so he made his move swinging from above. Erza moved fast parrying Connor and sending his sword out of his hand then she pointed the tip of her blade at Connor's throat.

"I yield" Connor said.

Erza smiled smugly and took her blade from his throat "you may have beaten with magic but no one can match me in a battle of steel"

"I can see that. Shall we go again?" He asked picking up his sword.

"Yes we shall" Erza replied readying her blade once again.

The two of them dueled for most of the day until Connor said he had enough considering he had ended up with one victory and Erza ended up with twenty.

"We should do this again someday. It was fun" Erza said

"We will. Hopefully I'll actually get more than one win next time" Connor said chuckling.

Erza laughed "yes maybe next time. I'll see you at the guildhall tomorrow" she said with a smile as she walked back to Fairy Hills.

"Wait Erza one more thing" Connor called.

"What is it?"

"How exactly did you get into my hotel room before?"

Erza blushed "I'd rather not say. Have a nice evening" she said walking much quicker toward Fairy Hills.

"Guess I'll never know. Let's go Cerberus" Connor said mounting Cerberus and heading home.

Connor and Cerberus arrived home quickly. Connor's muscles were aching from sparring with Natsu and Wendy and now sword fighting with the powerful Erza the dragon slayer was exhausted. He laid on his bed but was unable to sleep still thinking of a name for his sword.

_"Maybe it should be based off of your magic." _Wendy's voice echoed in his head.

_"Your magic looks a lot like the color of blood" _ Happy's voice said.

_"And with this sword you will make your own destiny" _ Erza's voice said.

He smiled. He had figured it out and so he fell soundly to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The rest of team Natsu sat at their table in the guildhall. Gray and Natsu were arguing, Lucy and Wendy were chatting, Erza was eating another slice of cake, and Happy was trying to give Carla another fish. Then Connor came running in and sat next to Lucy.

"I figured it out!" He shouted.

"Figured what out?" Gray asked.

"I know what to name my sword."

"Then what did you come up with?" Lucy asked.

Connor smiled and drew his sword "I'm calling it blood destiny."

"Blood destiny. Where'd ya come up with that?" Natsu asked.

"Wendy, Happy, and Erza helped me out. Wendy said I should have it related to my magic. And then Happy pointed out that my magic looked kind of like the color of blood."

"How did I help then?" Asked a puzzled Erza.

"What you told me yesterday about carving out my destiny. That's what inspired the second part." He replied with a smile.

"Its very fitting" she said returning his smile.

"I like it. Sounds cool" Gray said.

"Yeah it does sound pretty cool" Wendy said.

They all agreed that Connor had made a good choice and that made him smile. _"Blood destiny. I'll make sure to put this blade to good use" _Connor thought to himself as he looked over his sword with pride.

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**So I hope you enjoyed. Again I'm Sorry if you don't want filler. I promise the next one will have a little more excitement. And the dragon tournament will be very soon. Have a nice day. **


	21. Irritatingly slow

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**Rest of the time until the dragon tournament will be taken up in this chapter. Probably Connor's gotta learn to use that power somehow or Laxus will kick his ass in the tournament. **

_**"Then get started with the chapter already" **_

**Back up Connor I brought you in this world and I'll take you out. **

**Anyway enjoy your chapter cookie. And I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Ch 21: Irritatingly slow. **

Connor had been practicing to control the apocalypse magic for nearly five days without a break and even though he had been at for so long it was not very productive. He couldn't get the two magics to work as one and the same and it frustrated him. And now with two days left until the tournament he was in a hurry to get it done. He would need this power If he was going to even stand a chance against Laxus. If he won he would be the one to face Alistair and Acnologia first and he refused to let anyone else do it. He had asked Natsu and Gajeel to his home to help him practice since they both had a mode that combined two forms of magic. Gajeel had been surprised at first when he had heard of Connor's apocalypse magic but he quickly brushed it off saying that Connor had never messed with him and it just meant he had another chance to prove he was the best. So far all it led to was bickering.

"You idiot! Stop telling him how to do it you're just messing him up!" Gajeel shouted.

"Shut up metal head you're the one messing him up!" Natsu shouted.

"Both of you shut up! Neither of you have told me anything!" Connor shouted "You've both just sat there arguing and watching me fail!"

They blinked at Connor "sorry" they said together. "Don't copy me!" They shouted at each other.

Connor sighed and held his head in his hands "why did I think this was a good idea?" Connor asked himself. "I'll just have to do this myself then" He groaned. He gathered a small fireball in his hands and attempted to mix it with the black and blue apocalypse energy. The two magics swirled and mixed each seeming to try and fight the other. Connor struggled to keep them together until finally they dispersed. "Damnit!" He shouted "will one of you just help me out with this!" He demanded of the other two dragon slayers.

"Yeah I'll show metal head that I'm the best teacher" Natsu said striding next to Connor "alright show me what you got" he said. Connor began to mix the two magics once again and he failed once again. "I uhh..."

"Out of the way salamander I'll show him!" Gajeel shouted shoving Natsu out of the way "alright show me" He said. Connor showed him his failing technique. "Okay I think I see the problem. You're just uhh... you see you're..."

"Neither of you know how to help me do you?" Connor asked.

"Nope" they said in unison.

Connor growled and held his head in his hands again "look just please go. I'll figure this out on my own."

"Sorry I couldn't help you Cus. I'm sure you'll get it" Natsu said patting Connor's shoulder as he left.

After they had left Connor took a deep breath and tried again. He tried over and over again each time ended in failure. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!" He shouted slamming his fist onto the ground. "Why can't I get this! Natsu and Gajeel were able to figure it out. Then again They had different circumstances. They just ate their second magic." He pondered this summoning another ball of mixed energy and sucking it down before it dispersed. Instantly he grabbed his stomach and wretched violently. "Idiot! That's a basic rule! You can't eat your own magic" he scolded himself.

"Having trouble?" Lucy asked from behind him. Connor turned to face her and saw she held a bag in her hands.

"That's all I've been having for the past five days. I tried to ask Gajeel and Natsu to help me out but all they did was argue" Connor replied.

"That was your first mistake. Those two aren't exactly made for teaching and especially not teaching together. And their situations are different from yours."

"You have a point."

"Well anyway I heard you were struggling so I brought you this" She said holding up the bag.

"What is it?"

Lucy reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of red leather gloves that looked like they were meant for climbing and oddly enough they were fingerless. "Tada!" She shouted handing him the gloves.

"Thanks Lucy but how do these help me?"

"They're magic enhancing gloves. They're meant to help a wizard balance out their magic so it's easier to control. It's mainly used for new wizards just learning their magic but I thought this might help a little."

"I'll give them a shot" He said slipping on the gloves. He formed another fireball and began to mix the apocalypse energy. It felt easier to keep it together but it eventually just disperse again. "This makes it a lot easier. Thanks a lot Lucy" He said gratefully.

"I'm glad I could help" she replied with a smile "I'd like to stay and help but I have to meet up with Mirajane to help her at the bar."

"Well thanks again. I'm sure I'll make a lot more progress."

"Anytime. I'll see you later" she said waving goodbye and heading back to town.

"See you later!" Connor called after her. He looked down at his gloved hands "okay let's put these to good use" he said. He formed another ball of fire and energy. This time it seemed to stay in tact swirling together in unison before it finally broke apart and dispersed again. "Damnit. Well I'm getting there. Let's try again" He sighed.

A few hours later Connor still kept working at mastering both magics. Connor had made progress but not much. His gloves helped greatly but could only do so much. He pondered different ways on how he could do this when he heard footsteps coming from the forest.

"Hey there Connor. I heard from Lucy that you might need a little help" Gray said.

"Yeah that would be appreciated... Gray? Where are your clothes?" Connor asked.

"What!? How!?" Gray shouted looking for

"Take your time" Connor said keeping his eyes shut and covered.

"Alright I think I'm good."

Connor uncovered his eyes slowly "much better."

"So how can I help you out?" Gray asked.

"Well I'm struggling to figure out how to keep my two magics together."

"Let me see."

Connor showed him what progress he had made and Gray watched carefully.

"Alright I think I see the problem. You're trying too hard. Here watch me" Gray said "ice make lance!" He shouted slamming his fist into his open palm and releasing his ice lances. "Magic is an expression of the person using it. For me I need to be creative and let my mind flow to create my ice makes. Each wizard has their own style that's what my teacher Ur taught me."

"So I need to find my own style?" Connor asked.

"Exactly. You fight ferociously and without a lot of control a lot like flame brain" Gray replied "with that fireball you're making you're trying too hard to control the magic. Go with your style and let loose" he advised.

Little did the two of them know that the rain woman, Juvia Lockser, had been watching them carefully "oh my beloved Gray" she cooed "you are such an amazing teacher. I can't wait for our children to learn from you."

Connor created a quick fireball and began to mix the magics again this time letting it go free and flourish in his palm. The two magics swirled and flowed beautifully as if they were dancing. But the two forces seemed to fight and struggle for dominance and then they dissipated once again. "Wow that's probably the most progress I've made in days" Connor said happily "thanks a lot Gray."

"No problem just remember to do this your way and you'll get better quicker" Gray said.

"Oh Gray you're so amazing I can't take it anymore!" Juvia shouted running from her hiding place and firmly attaching herself to Gray's arm.

"Juvia!? Why are you here!?" Gray shouted in surprise.

"I couldn't stand to be away from any longer my love."

"So are you two together?" Connor asked "I had no idea."

"No! We aren't!" Gray shouted quickly.

"But my love what about that wonderful evening at your apartment?" Juvia asked sweetly.

Connor was bright red at what Juvia may have been implying.

Gray was redder than a lobster so out of impulse he grabbed Juvia's arm and ran shouting behind him "good luck Connor!"

Connor still stood silently blushing redder than his mother's scales would've been. And after about a minute he shook out of it and smiled "well at least they found each other" he said.

Later on Connor had been practicing and with the help of Lucy's gloves and Gray's advice he made great progress. He was able to hold it longer and the two magics held together stronger than ever. But each time he thought he got it the magic would simply dissipate again and it ended the same way, with the magic seeming to conflict each other. Although he had made great progress Connor was still incredibly frustrated and felt exhausted. Suddenly he heard tiny footsteps approaching him.

"Hi Connor" Wendy's voice called.

"Oh hi Wendy" Connor said as he panted and leaned with his hands on his knees.

"Have you been at this all day?" She asked.

"Well technically for five days don't worry though I'm fine"

"You should rest. Have you even eaten today? Or drank anything?"

"I haven't been hungry. All I've had is water"

"You really need to take a break."

"No really I'm fine..." he said as he fell over onto his side.

"Connor!" Wendy shouted as she ran to his side. "Just hold on you'll be better in no time" she said as she put her hands over him and began to heal him.

A few hours passed and Connor awoke in his bed a little dazed "Ugh... what happened?" He groaned.

"You passed out and I brought you inside. Well Cerberus did" Wendy's voice replied.

Connor sat up tiredly holding his head "man my head hurts"

"You should probably get some sleep it's really late. Then tomorrow you should eat a good breakfast before you train again"

"What time is it?"

"It's maybe about ten o'clock."

"It really is late. Why don't you stay here for the night I have a guestroom for that reason."

"I-I don't know I wouldn't want to be any trouble" she said timidly.

"It's not an issue I promise I wouldn't want you to be wandering the forest this late at night."

"If you're sure it's okay."

"Definitely. It's the least I can do to pay you back for helping me out."

"Okay. Then I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Connor" She said as she walked to the guestroom.

"Goodnight and thanks again" he said with a smile.

Once the morning had come Wendy made a final check on Connor's condition and returned to Fairy Hills, incredibly anxious of the scolding she was sure to receive from Carla. Connor wished her luck and then continued his training.

"Okay remember what Gray said. Use your style" he said to himself equipping his gloves from Lucy. "Everyone is trying to help you. Don't let them down." He formed another mixed ball of energy and let it flourish again. This time it held for much longer and seemed to flow together easier. Then frustratingly enough the two magics seemed to conflict again and dissipate. "What's the problem? I'm doing it right aren't I?" Connor asked himself. He went again and again but seemed to reach a peak. The two magics seemed to go well together then conflict and destroy each other. Connor found some comfort in that, knowing that even though the darkness was rising his flames could still burn bright and extinguish the darkness for now at least.

The dragon tournament began tomorrow and Connor was panicking. If he faced Laxus in the first round he was doomed unless he figured this out. He didn't want his friends to have to fight off Alistair and possibly end up hurt or worse. That was his fight and he refused to let anyone else fight for him. And after days of this without even mastering a simple fireball he was frustrated at the fact he had made so little progress. So in his frustration he ignited his fists and burned some scorch marks in the grass.

"A little frustrated my boy?" Makarovs voice asked beside him.

"Master Makarov?!" Connor shouted "how long have you been here?"

"Oh long enough to see your little tantrum."

"Oh you saw that. Sorry for not noticing you earlier master I've just been focused on this."

"It's quite alright my boy I admire your determination. Lucy tells me that you're struggling to master these abilities and I certainly see it now."

"Yeah for some reason my magic doesn't want to mix. I've made progress but they just cancel each other out when I try to mix them together."

"Please let me see."

Connor showed him what progress He had made. Makarov watched carefully as the magics conflicted and dissipated once again.

"See they just seem to cancel each other out. I just must not be doing it right" Connor said.

"It makes perfect sense that these magics would conflict Connor it is not your fault" Makarov said kindly "Acnologia is darkness and evil. He destroys all that he comes across. While your mother's fire magic is bright and brilliant and brings light. It is only natural that these two things conflict."

"So will I ever master this?"

"In time maybe. But it will take an incredibly long time. You won't master it in days just remember one thing Connor."

"What's that master?"

"Fairy Tail will always be by your side my boy. Now if you'll excuse me I must make final preparations for tomorrow's tournament" Makarov replied as he began his return to the guildhall.

"Master I have a question" Connor called.

"What's that my boy?"

"What you said about my fire being light. What about Natsu? He's a fire dragon slayer as well."

"Natsu is a different case Connor. He has extinguished so much evil that I believe his light is more powerful than we can imagine. I see the two of you accomplishing great feats together so long as you fight as brethren" Makarov replied "now please continue your training."

A few minutes later the elder man was gone leaving Connor lost in thought. He summoned a small fireball and stared deeply into the wild flames. "I have light in this fire. If my light is to shine brighter I must master this darkness and make it mine" he said to himself. He gathered his apocalypse energy and fused them together once again. The flames danced around the swirling black and blue energy seeming to force it into submission. Then something amazing occurred the magics held stronger than ever as the flames and apocalypse energy flowed together in unison. Connor smiled to himself "I did it!" He shouted happily as he stared at the event that transpired before him. He had a long way to go but this was an incredible first step.

* * *

**Hey everyone Natsu here. **

**All I can say for this is I hope you enjoyed. I kinda wanted to do more but I didn't want to push it especially since school is keeping me pretty busy. Dragon Tournament begins next chapter. Hopefully it goes off without a hitch with you readers. But there's one more thing I wanted to address. I have been playing the fairly new game Destiny like a freaking madman and I've had a few ideas for a fanfiction in that universe and I'd like a little feedback on that thanks. Well have a nice day/evening/morning whatever time it is you're reading this. **

**Until next time my friends. **


	22. Opening ceremonies

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**It is finally time for the dragon tournament. I'm so happy to finally get it out to you. **

_**"Aye sir!"**_

**Not that kind of happy!**

**Anyway enjoy your chapter cookie. P.S. I still don't own FT**

* * *

**Ch 22: Opening ceremonies. **

Connor slept soundly shortly after mastering the fireball. He felt a little more confident once he had figured it out. Light was made off darkness and force it into submission so that's what he did. He allowed his flames to dominate the apocalypse energy and force it to work for him and thankfully it worked. And now he slept soundly at least until Lucy came by.

"Connor! Time to wake up!" Lucy shouted.

Connor jumped out of his bed clutching his chest then turned and glared at the blond "what the hell Lucy!?"

"The tournament is today and they're holding it all the way in Crocus where the grand magic games took place."

"What time is it?" Connor asked tiredly.

"Its at least five o'clock in the morning. I had to get you up early so we could catch the train to Crocus and not miss the tournament."

Connor groaned "okay just please leave my room so I can change."

"I'll be outside the door" Lucy said exiting the room.

A few minutes passed and Lucy was starting to become annoyed. She opened up the door to find Connor asleep once again "wake up!" She shouted shaking him awake.

"What the hell Lucy? Seriously just let me sleep" Connor said tiredly.

"Idiot!" She shouted slapping him in the face.

A few moments later the two of them were aboard Cerberus' back and heading for the train station. Connor rubbed his cheek reminding himself not to piss Lucy off again. Soon enough they arrived at the train station meeting with the rest of team Natsu.

"Its about time. We nearly missed the train" Gray said.

"Sorry you guys I just couldn't seem to wake up" Connor said with a nervous chuckle.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm just so fired up that today has finally come" Natsu said excitedly.

"The train is here we should go now" Erza said walking to the train while carrying her massive luggage cart behind her.

Natsu wouldn't stop talking about the tournament even after they had gotten on the train. His motion sickness did eventually take over but he managed to fight it and keep talking.

"I know I'll win. I'm gonna prove I'm the strongest dragon slayer of them all" he panted out.

"We heard you the other twenty times flame brain. Erza please knock him out already" Gray said.

Erza did as he asked and silenced the chatty dragon slayer then laid him gently on her lap. "Silence truly is bliss" she said calmly.

"Hey Lucy?" Connor asked.

"Yes?" Lucy replied.

"You said we were fighting in Crocus. Where exactly are we fighting? Dragon slayers tend to wreck everything they touch."

"You and the other dragon slayers will be competing in Domus Flau. Its the arena where they hold the grand magic games" Erza answered.

"Oh so we'll be fighting in an actual arena. But who's funding it?"

"I heard the king himself is funding the tournament. He has a reputation for loving wizards" Lucy replied.

"Is that true Erza? You've been working to create the event" Wendy asked.

"Yes the master and met the king earlier in the week and he offered to fund the tournament and it's festivities."

"Did you explain to him the real purpose behind the tournament?" Connor asked.

"Yes we did. He understands the circumstances and is willing to cooperate and assist any way he can" Titania replied.

"Alright then. Now all that's left is to win this tournament. I'm going to win this but first Erza I have a favor to ask."

"What would that be?"

"Please knock me out too" he groaned gripping his stomach.

Erza quickly struck his head and knocked him out as well and laid his head on her lap as well.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hours later they had arrived in the great capital of Fiore. Connor woke with a yawn and rose from Erza's lap.

"So are we here?" He asked.

"I think so I think I felt the train stop" Natsu said also waking.

"Yes we just arrived" Erza replied.

"So we're in Crocus?" Connor asked.

"Yes we're in Crocus."

"Awesome!" Connor shouted rushing off the train.

"Wait for me Cus!" Natsu shouted after him.

"They got over their motion sickness pretty quick" Lucy sweatdropped.

The two dragon slayers rushed away from the train station and into the city. Connor was amazed at what he saw. The city was bustling with life as the citizens walked through the enormous city. Flowers bloomed all around them as people perused the shops and stores. Wizards gave magic shows in the streets entertaining both the young and the old with beautiful sparks of magical lights. The sun shone bright in the sky. Connor felt magic in this place and it made him feel amazing.

The rest of team Natsu quickly caught up and stood beside the pair of Dragon slayers.

"Pretty impressive isn't it?" Lucy asked from behind them.

"This place is incredible" Connor said.

"Eh I've seen better" Natsu said.

"Hello there!" A man's voice shouted.

The group turned to face the man's voice. The man was incredibly tall and slender. He had dull white hair which matched his was pale white skin which was quite disturbing with his gray eyes. He wore a dark black dress suit with a red tie and a pair of dress shoes. "My name is Steven but many call me Slendy" he introduced himself "are you the Fairy Tail wizards I was told about?"

"Yeah we're from Fairy Tail. What about it?" Natsu asked.

"I simply wished to meet you. I will be one of the announcers at the Dragon Tournament and I wanted to meet the participants. I've spoken to nearly all of them. Except the three of you" he said, eerily gesturing at Connor, Natsu, and Wendy "especially you there little girl" he said creepily staring at Wendy.

Wendy hid behind Erza's back trying to avoid his gaze.

"Well anyway I've been asked to escort you to your hotel here in Crocus. Please follow me" Slendy said walking off to the group's hotel with team Natsu close behind

"I should write this down. It might make a good story" Lucy said pulling out her pen "crap I don't have any paper."

"Here have one of mine" Slendy said offering Lucy a page of paper.

"Thanks" Lucy said jotting down notes on her page.

Slendy brought the team to their hotel. It was a cute little cottage-like place. The walls were painted a wonderful shade of bright blue. Although it was small it felt homey and warm.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay here. The rest of Fairy Tail is also staying here courtesy of the king" Slendy said.

"Then let's get going!" Natsu shouted rushing to the hotel doors.

"No no Natsu. You won't be staying here" Slendy scolded suddenly appearing in front of Natsu.

_"How did he get there so quickly?" _Everyone thought together.

"You and the other dragon slayers will be staying in the luxurious Crocus Gardens. You are the guests of honor so for the time you stay in Crocus you will be treated like royalty" Slendy explained.

"So you're going to stick eight dragon slayers in one hotel?" Connor asked.

"We are perfectly aware of your destructive capabilities. Do not worry we will handle any damage done to the hotel. It's the least we can do for you dragon slayers for saving Crocus during the dragon invasion"

"I'm not sure how I feel about this.." Wendy said.

"It'll be okay Wendy. You'll have Connor and Natsu with you the whole time" Lucy said consoling the young girl.

"We must hurry young dragon slayers. Time is wasting the opening ceremonies begin tomorrow at one o'clock and you must get ready" Slendy rushed.

"Alright alright we're going" Natsu said "we'll see you later guys!" Natsu shouted as he followed Slendy to Crocus Gardens.

Connor took Wendy's hand and smiled at her "it'll be alright. I promise" he assured her.

Wendy smiled "you're right" she said.

"We'll see you guys later!" Lucy called out to the dragon slayers as they headed off to meet the other dragon slayers.

"Have you ever been to Crocus Garden?" Slendy asked.

"No" Wendy and Connor said in unison.

"I have. I fought Sabertooth and wrecked the place. Happy memories" Natsu said happily.

Connor and Wendy sweatdropped at the pinkette.

"Well for the two of you that haven't been there it really is quite impressive" Slendy stated "and here we are" he gestured to the beautiful exterior of the Crocus Gardens hotel.

The beautiful orbs of light that shone above the garden entrance looked a bit duller in the afternoon sun. Nevertheless it was an impressive sight. It gave off an aura of intimidation and power like only those with great power and stature could stay in such a place.

"You're right. It is impressive" Connor said in awe.

"Please head right in. I'll see you later on for now get comfortable" Slendy said slinking off into the distance.

_"He is so creepy.."_ the three dragon slayers thought in unison staring at the slender man.

"Well let's head in. It's time to do this" Connor said "let's go meet the competition."

The trio entered the hotel lobby to be greeted by all the other dragon slayers. Rogue and Sting stood off to the side chatting away, well Sting was anyway while Rogue just stared at Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer sat on a large purple couch staring down the competition particularly Laxus. Laxus leaned against a wall his eyes closed ignoring all other distractions. Even Cobra was there sitting in the corner smirking in the shadows. Connor could feel the raw power each of them possessed. Each and every one of them possessed the strength of a dragon it was intimidating and frightening. This was bound to be an event of epic power and strength.

"About time you showed up salamander" Gajeel grunted.

"Salamander? Natsu!" Sting shouted rushing to meet the famed dragon slayer to which he looked up to.

"Hey there Sting. How's things in Sabertooth?" Natsu asked the younger dragon slayer.

"Its become so much better since we met Fairy Tail. We watch each other's backs. You ready for the tournament?"

"I've been ready. I know I'm gonna be the winner"

"You'll have to get past me first Natsu"

"I'll take you on anytime junior"

"Hey salamander! Don't ignore me!" Gajeel shouted.

"Will you shut up metal head!" Natsu snapped back.

"You wanna start something ashface!?"

"Bring it stud face!"

"Both of you please calm down!" Wendy cried.

"Yeah guys please just calm down!" Connor shouted putting himself in between them.

"Ugh.." Rogue groaned "is this necessary?"

"I'll burn you down to size!" Natsu shouted.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Gajeel shouted back.

"So many voices..." Cobra said from his corner.

Laxus growled becoming irritated "will you just shut up!" He roared sending electric sparks that silenced all his fellow dragon slayers.

"I knew I could hear dragon slayers, pumpkin" said a voice from behind them.

The dragon slayers turned and faced the voice.

"Hey it's the king!" Natsu shouted.

"Hello dragon slayers" the king of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore said "I'm glad all of you are here for this momentous event."

"We're glad to be here sir" Connor said "and I appreciate you paying for all of this."

"I'm afraid I haven't met you young man. Are you that new dragon slayer everyone has been talking about?"

"People talk about me?"

"So you're the one who beat Erza Scarlet?" Sting said "you're famous!"

"I am?"

"I see that you haven't noticed. You are quite famous. The world renowned Erza Scarlet beaten by a young dragon slayer. I must say it's quite an honor to meet you" the king said.

"No I'm honored to meet you my king. I'd rather not be so known for it. It was simply a friendly competition if it was a real fight Erza would've been the winner."

Toma smiled "I'm glad to see you're so modest. What is your name?"

"I'm Connor Coccino my lord. It's an honor to meet you sir."

"And you as well. Now back to what I was saying. It is tremendous to see you again dragon slayers after all you did for this country during the dragon invasion" Toma began "the eight of you are all incredibly powerful and there are hardly any that can match your powerful magic and skills. This is an incredible event of the most powerful fighters this world may see. I ask you to give it your all"

They nodded together and bowed to their king.

"We'll give em' a show your majesty" Natsu promised.

"I'll expect a great one Natsu Dragneel. Now please go to your rooms and relax. The opening ceremony begins in an hour at the Domus Flau stadium I will see you there dragon slayers" Toma said exiting the hotel and entering a carriage waiting for him outside.

"Alright you heard the man let's go enjoy some downtime before the big event" Sting said walking off to his room with everyone else behind him.

Connor began to follow just as Laxus grabbed his shoulder "hey kid I'm looking forward to fighting you. You better make it a good fight" the great Laxus Dreyar said.

"Don't worry I'll make it worth your while" Connor replied.

"I'm counting on it Connor" Laxus said as he walked to his room.

Connor arrived in his room and sat contemplating the tournament for most of the night before finally passing out in his bed. He needed his rest because tomorrow he'd be taking his first step into the Dragon Tournament.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Wake up Connor!" Wendy shouted.

"Ugh..." Connor groaned "what is it Wendy?"

"We have to go right now!"

"Wait now?!"

"Yes! come on!"

"Okay okay let's get going" Connor said jumping out of his bed.

The two of them ran as fast as they could to the Domus Flau and upon arriving collapsed onto their knees.

"Why on Earthland did they put this Damn stadium on a mountain?" Connor whined.

"I wish Carla wasn't with the others right now. She would've made this so much easier" Wendy panted.

"Come on we still have to get into the stadium" Connor said rising and sprinting off again with Wendy close behind.

"Where the hell are Connor and Wendy?" Natsu asked as he stood in the stadium ring with the other dragon slayers.

"They'll show up soon enough" Gajeel said.

The dragon slayers stood on a grand stage in the middle of the ring beside the king. People began to flood into the arena filling up spots in a matter of minutes. The turnout was fantastic and that certainly pleased Makarov and his wallet since the winner would receive the money earned from the ticket earnings and that would pay quite a lot of debt.

"We made it!" Connor shouted running onto the stage with Wendy right behind him.

"What took you so long?" Natsu asked.

"I uh.."

"He slept in" Wendy answered.

"You seriously need to fix that Cus" Natsu scolded.

"It's not my fault I sleep so long" Connor whined.

"I see you've finally arrived Connor, Wendy. Pumpkin" Toma said "we can at last begin please stand beside your fellow dragon slayers and we can start." The pair followed the king's orders and took their spot beside Natsu. Toma faced the crowd and began to speak "welcome my subjects to the opening ceremony of the Dragon Tournament. Behind me are the mighty dragon slayers whose power is said to be able to defeat and kill dragons. Now they stand before us to fight and which of them greatest of them all" he said proudly "will it the mighty Laxus Dreyar? Maybe the famed Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. Or could it be the newcomer Connor Coccino? We shall see beginning today" The crowd cheered in anticipation. "I will now explain the rules to those unaware of them. As some of you may know most dragon slayers have a flying cat friend and they are allowed to have them for the preliminary round only. It is a fight to the finish you must knock out your opponent to gain victory. Other than those rules there are no others we wouldn't want to hinder such raw power would we? I hope you enjoy this great spectacle. Tonight there will be a celebration in the main square of our city and I urge you to come. Now begin the opening ceremony!"

A loud fanfare sounded and a mixture of elements bursted from the stage. Electricity sparked around the base of the stage, iron pillars lifted the stage from the ground as black and white banners fell from the now raised platform. A powerful wind blew from behind them releasing beautiful orange flames and finally snakes of purple energy slithered up the sides of the iron pillars. Each aspect representing the mighty dragon slayers and their magic.

"Now my friends let the Dragon Tournament begin!" Toma shouted excitedly.

The dragon slayers stood side by side enjoying the cheers of the crowd. The tournament began now and they were prepared to give it all.

* * *

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**I hope you enjoyed the fights begin in the next chapter. I'm not sure who to have fight first though but I do know I want to Connor and Natsu fight later. I won't say when. If you have an idea for a fight I will do my best to please you. **

**Have a nice day my friends. Until next time. **


	23. Wendy versus Sting

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**I've decided on a match. First is... well you'll see right now. Enjoy your chapter cookie everybody. **

**P.S. I do not own F.T.**

**Ch 23: Wendy versus Sting. **

The opening ceremonies had finished and the dragon slayers sat with their respective guild members. All except Cobra who was stuck with the magic council's rune knights. They all eagerly awaited who would be the first to enter the fray.

"Welcome to the Dragon Tournament citizens of Fiore!" Shouted Chapati Lola "my name is Chapati Lola emcee for the recent Grand Magic Games and now the Dragon Tournament! Beside me are my fellow commentators Steven Tenale or better known as Slendy and former magic council member Yajima!"

"Glad to be back Lola" Yajima said.

"I'm very happy to be here" Slendy said.

"Today begins the first day if the Dragon Tournament my friend Slendy holds the bracket for the tournament and shall reveal it now" Lola said.

"Thank you Lola" Slendy thanked him "ahem the first battle of the Dragon Tournament will be between..." The audience was on edge as he said began to reveal the competitors "Wendy Marvell and Sting Eucliffe!"

Wendy could feel her heart stop as he said those words, while everyone else cheered. Sting smirked eager to begin the fight. He was a little disappointed at the fact it wasn't Natsu but at least he went first. Wendy was in a panic, Sting was powerful granted not as strong as Natsu but he far outmatched her.

"Will the the competitors please enter the arena?!" Slendy asked.

Sting instantly leaped into the arena "let's get this started! Come on Wendy!" He shouted.

"I-I..." Wendy stammered.

Connor lightly gripped the young girl's shoulder "it's going to be alright Wendy. You're strong now show these people how strong you are" he said with a smile.

"Ye-yeah you're right I'll give it my all" she said with a little more confidence leaping down into the arena.

"You ready to start this Wendy!?" Sting asked from the other side of the stadium.

"Yes I am!" Wendy replied.

"Let the fight begin!" Lola shouted excitedly.

"Arms!" Wendy shouted enchanting herself with a power boost.

Sting simply rushed the young girl his fists glowing with white light. "White dragon's punch!" he shouted striking at Wendy

Wendy leaped into the air "sky dragon's claw!" She shouted lifting her legs and then sending swinging them down and releasing a flurry of strong winds onto Sting's head.

Sting raised his arms to block but was blown back a few feet. He held a strong stance and wore a large smirk on his face. "Nice one Wendy! But I'll show you how it's done!" He rushed Wendy again just she landed and made a low strike to her stomach.

Wendy fell back gripping her stomach. She wasn't able to rest because Sting was right back on her. He made a flurry of quick strikes at her keeping her on the defensive as she narrowly dodged each strike.

"This battle is so one sided" Erza observed.

"Sting has a lot more fighting power than Wendy. She's generally a support type so this is something she isn't accustomed to" Connor said.

"Go Wendy! Kick his ass!" Natsu shouted.

Wendy tried to jump away and escape Sting's furious attack. She was lucky enough to jump far enough to recover and attempt an attack.

"Sky dragon's roar!" She shouted releasing a powerful tornado like roar at the oncoming Sting hitting him dead on.

Sting spiraled into the air getting caught in the tornado before crashing to the ground. He quickly jumped back to his feet with a large smirk on his face. He charged up white energy in his hands and threw the energy at high speeds then rushed Wendy. Wendy dodged the white orbs of magic but was unfortunately struck by Sting once again. Instead of being forced onto the defensive once again Wendy held strong ignoring the pain and went for an attack.

"Sky dragon's crushing fang!" She shouted gathering a powerful whirlwind between her open fingers and swiping them across Sting's chest leaving a small gash.

Wendy continued her assault forcing Sting to raise his arms in defense. Wendy cut away at his defense with her powerful strikes trying to break through. Sting held strong but Wendy was bringing him down. He hadn't expected her to be this strong but he was excited all the same. He knew he need to act quickly before Wendy broke through his defense and he was left open.

"Woah It looks like Wendy is making a great comeback!" Lola shouted excitedly.

"Go Wendy!" Lucy shouted.

"Come on Sting!" Orga of Sabertooth shouted.

"I have no memory of Sting being this weak" Rufus said

"He's holding back" Rogue said "he wants to give Wendy a chance at this. This isn't as strong as he really is. He's gotten a lot stronger over these past few days, training every day and night to have a chance at beating Natsu."

"I will be sure to memorize that"

Sting smirked "white drive" his body glowed white and he went for a counterattack. He waited for an opening and pushed back knocking Wendy away.

"He's testing her" Erza said.

"What do you mean testing her?" Gray asked.

"He's seeing how far Wendy can go. He knows that she's weaker than him but he wants to see how much she's progressed and how much she'll be able to take" the redhead explained

"Oh I get it. That's how Wendy managed to back him into a corner."

"Exactly he wants to help her grow as a fighter so by testing her limits she'll see just how strong she really has gotten."

Wendy was once again pushed back as Sting attacked. He was much faster with his white drive activated and Wendy was barely able to dodge him. Sting was quickly gaining ground and she was about to lose all of hers. She needed an opening to escape and get Sting away from her than she could use one of her most powerful spells, it was her only chance. She racked her brain for any ideas when an image of Connor's crimson booster flashed in her mind that's what she would use to escape.

"Sky dragon's air jets!" She shouted releasing a powerful wind from her body which caused her to fly back and away from Sting while pushing him away in the process. She took a wide stance and spread her arms apart forming a large wind barrier around Sting and herself. "Sky dragon slayers secret art: shattering light, sky drill!" She shouted twisting her arms and releasing an enormous blast of wind directly at Sting sending him flying into the air and then crashing into the ground. She took a deep breath and returned to a normal stance looking at where Sting landed "did I do it?" She asked herself.

"It looks like Wendy may have defeated the mighty Sting with that incredible attack!" Lola shouted into the Mic "wait no he's getting back up!"

Just as Lola had said Sting quickly stood back up. "Man that was awesome Wendy!" He shouted while dusting himself off. He looked like he had a few bruises but little else "I'll show you what I can do now!" He crouched and gathered light in his palms "white dragon's holy ray!" He shouted releasing the light in his palms which split into different streaks of white light and homed in on Wendy.

As the lights surrounded her Wendy knew she couldn't escape. She didn't feel bad about losing at all she had put all she had into this fight and the fact that Sting had to use white drive on her made her proud of herself. The streaks of light struck her and sent her skidding across the ground.

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted.

"Could this be it ladies and gentlemen?!" Lola shouted "I think it is! The winner of the first match of the Dragon Tournament is Sting Eucliffe!"

The crowd roared with excitement as Sting struck a victory pose, throwing his arms into the air. Natsu leaped down and rushed to Wendy's side. She was out cold but wearing a small smile on her face which made Natsu smile as well.

The medical team took Wendy and brought her to the infirmary to be looked after while Sting returned to his guild excited to see the next battle. Rogue approached him "how did she do?" He asked.

"She was great. Wendy has a lot of strength in her if she can use it then she might be able to beat us all one day" Sting replied.

"This concludes the first match everyone. Mister Yajima any comments?" Lola asked his fellow commentator.

"It was a good fight. That little dragon slayer gave it her all but in the end Sting was the victor" Yajima replied.

"I think she did fantastically" Slendy stated "I enjoyed it."

"Well everyone that's that. We will soon be announcing the next match and we shall continue the tournament" Lola said happily.

And thus concluded the first match of the Dragon Tournament. In the battle of sky dragon versus white dragon the white dragon had risen to victory.

**Hey everyone Natsu here. **

**I hope this was enjoyable. I will try and get these out as quick as I can and I'll try to make the matches bigger and better. Thanks for reading. Have a nice day/evening/morning.**

**Until next time friends. **


	24. Connor versus Rogue

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**So I do have a second story out now. But worry not I don't think it will get in the way of this story. But I have decided that I will do a chapter for this story then the other then this etc... today's match is one I've wanted to do for a while Cus they unintentionally look so alike. either way enjoy your chapter cookie.**

**Oh and check out vergil Leonidas and read his story I haven't had the time due to the fact I'm in school and I have hoBhaimework. Anyway check him out and also check out trappedindarkness13 he's a cool dude and his story looks interesting so check him out as well. I appreciate your reviews nearly fifty which is my current goal. Anyway thanks very much for reading. I'll be sure to read all those stories as soon as I have time. That's a promise!**

**P.S. don't own FT**

**Ch 24: Connor versus Rogue. **

After the exciting first match of the Dragon Tournament the crowd was eager for more and so were the dragon slayers.

"When are they going to start the next match. I want to get out there already..." Natsu whined.

"I'm sure you'll be out there soon enough Natsu" Lucy said patting the pinkette on the back.

"I'm dying to get out there..." Gajeel said "I need to show them all how strong I've gotten"

"You will Gajeel just be patient" Levy said.

"Patience isn't really my forte."

"Has anyone seen Connor?" Erza asked her guild mates.

"I haven't seen him" Lucy replied.

"He went to go see Wendy in the infirmary. Said he wanted to congratulate her" Natsu said.

"Well I hope he doesn't take too long. He might be the next one up there" Lucy said.

"I'll go get him" Gray said "it's nearly time to announce the next match" and like that he was off.

Connor sat beside a sleeping Wendy's bed. She looked peaceful and Connor couldn't help but think she was adorable. He was proud of her for going so far. He thought of Wendy as a little sister and seeing her fight so hard brought a smile to his face. He patted her head and sat for a little while before Gray came into the room.

"Hey Connor how's Wendy doing?" The ice wizard asked.

"She's still out cold. What's going on out there?" Connor replied.

"They're about to announce the next match. We need you outside."

"Alright I'll be out in a minute."

"See you then" Gray said exiting the room.

Connor took another look at the sleeping Wendy and smiled "okay Wendy you did your best and so will I" he said leaving the room and rejoining his guild.

"About time Cus. How's Wendy doing?" Natsu asked his technical cousin.

"She's looking good but she's still out. Probably will be for a while" Connor replied.

"Attention everyone! It is now time to announce the next match!" Lola shouted "Slendy if you would."

"Certainly my friend" Slendy replied "the second match shall be between.." he began "Rogue Cheney and Connor Coccino!"

Connor smirked "let's get started" he leaped down off the Fairy Tail booth and into the stadium.

Rogue groaned "fine.." he walked down to the stadium and stood across his opponent.

"Hey Rogue!" Connor called.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"I just noticed we kind of look alike"

"Do we?"

"Yeah. Black hair, red eyes, and we both have swords"

Rogue's observed the other dragon slayer "I suppose we do.."

"You ready for this?"

"I don't really care..."

"You're a cheerful one aren't you?" Connor mumbled.

"Alright! Let's begin!" Lola shouted "let the fight begin!" He announced.

"Good luck Rogue" Connor said.

"To you as well Connor" Rogue replied.

And then they were off. Connor's fists were bathed in his crimson fire as he made a strike at Rogue's torso. When he made contact he hit nothing but thin air. Rogue had entered his shadow form and was virtually untouchable. Connor made another strike but Rogue simply dodged him. Connor went again and again each time hitting nothing while Rogue simply dodged him. Rogue made a strike from the shadows and struck Connor's back and while Connor recovered he moved swiftly around striking him in shadow covered fists. Connor was helpless to Rogue's fists then an image flashed in his head of he and Aura's first sparring session.

"Crimson dragon burst!" He shouted releasing a powerful fire blast from his body and blowing Rogue away.

Connor charged and attacked the shadow dragon slayer. He struck low aiming for his torso. Rogue managed to block him and they went blow for blow. Connor struck at his Rogue's side but Rogue quickly sidestepped and went for a high kick which Connor blocked with his other arm. Connor landed a blow to Rogue's face which sent Rogue back a few inches but did little else and they quickly went back to it.

"Woah! This quite an exciting fight!" Lola shouted excitedly.

"I agree. These two are very competent fighters" Yajima said.

"This is an awesome fight! Come on Cus bring him down!" Natsu shouted.

Connor and Rogue still went blow for blow. Then they struck each other and sent each other skidding away from the other.

"You're tough Rogue" Connor said panting "I may actually have to go all out on you"

"Agreed. You're a good fighter as well but I won't let you beat me. I won't give up until I defeat Gajeel" Rogue said.

"Then don't hold back on me Rogue I know you have more than that."

"Shadow drive" Rogue muttered as he unleashed his shadow drive and his body was engulfed in shadows.

"That's more like it" Connor said.

They charged again and began their epic fight.

"Shadow dragon slash!" Rogue shouted leaping in the air and slashing his arm down on Connor.

"Crimson dragon blazing fist!" Connor shouted moving to intercept.

They each made a good strike on each other. While Connor fell to the ground Rogue was sent into the air and fell Back first. They stood and stared each other down circling each other both of them waiting for the other to strike first.

"Crimson dragon roar!" Connor shouted as flames flew from his mouth.

"Shadow dragon roar!" Rogue shouted releasing a blast of shadow.

As the the roars collided the ground seemed to shake and a large dust cloud formed around them. Rogue was cautiously searching for his enemy as he wandered the cloud for an exit.

"Crimson dragon booster!" Connor yelled out as he struck Rogue with a powerful punch enhanced by the added speed.

Rogue was sent flying and Connor was in pursuit. Connor struck him hard and fast landing powerful hits as he used his booster to keep striking him. It was using a lot of magic at once but this was one of his last resorts before falling back to his sword and he wished to avoid using its stored power for now. As he struck without relent Rogue could feel every strike and it hurt tremendously. Connor made one last big strike to Rogue's head and sent him to the ground.

"Did I do it?" Connor said breathing heavily. He walked up to the fallen Rogue and saw that he was knocked out cold.

"It looks like Rogue has been defeated! The winner is Connor Coccino!" Lola shouted.

"Yes! I did it!" Connor shouted happily as the crowd cheered.

"Congratulations Connor" Rogue said quietly.

"Rogue?"

"We do look alike that's true. But there's something else we share."

"What would that be?"

"We both have a very dark future ahead of us" the shadow dragon slayer replied ominously before being taken away by the medical team.

"If only you knew Rogue" Connor said quietly.

"That was badass Cus!" Natsu shouted from the Fairy Tail booth "will you get up here already?!"

"Coming!" Connor said as he leaped into the air and landed beside master Mavis? He shouted and fell onto his hind.

"First master?!" Makarov shouted.

"Hi there third. Sorry I'm late" she said with a smile.

"First master?!" Connor asked his guild mates.

"She's a ghost Connor. Only Fairy Tail members can see her" Erza explained "its good to see you master"

"You as well Erza. I see you have another new member" the first master replied.

"Yes this is Connor Coccino, crimson dragon slayer."

"Nice to meet you Connor. I'm Mavis Vermilion first master of Fairy Tail" she said with a smile.

"N-nice to meet you too ma'am" Connor stuttered struggling to accept the young girl before him was a ghost.

"Well that concludes the second match of the tournament. Any comments from my fellow emcees?" Lola asked.

"It was an excellent battle. Two very competent fighters. I knew Fairy Tail would be the victor though" Yajima stated.

"Quite a good fight. Both of them have great skill but I can't wait for the next one" Slendy said enthusiastically.

"We'll be announcing the next match shortly so be patient everybody" Lola said.

The second match was over with Connor as the victor. They fought with the powerful ferocity of the dragon slayers. Soon the third match would begin.

**Hey everyone Natsu here. **

**I hope you enjoyed the fight. I tried to make this better than the last one which I felt lacked a little. I don't know Wendy's moves or her style all that well or Sting's so yeah... **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed have a nice day/evening/morning. Until next time friends. **


	25. Laxus versus Cobra

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**So I looked at story manager earlier and I saw 11 favorites! That may be really small and not even matter to most but Damn that means so much to me. When I started I didn't even expect a single favorite. We're also almost at 50 reviews! Thanks to you all you guys are why I keep writing. But I feel really stupid because I forgot the dragon slayers could use their exceeds for this part of the tournament. Oh well... Anyway new chapter cookie enjoy it. **

**P.S. don't own FT. **

**Ch 25: Laxus versus Cobra. **

After Connor and Rogue's match the crowd was hungry for more and their hunger would soon be satisfied.

Cobra felt like he was in heaven. After being in a prison cell for so long hearing such voices and cheers were close to orgasmic. Soon those cheers would be for him and he would enjoy them far more when he gained victory.

Connor was wary after his match. He was relieved he didn't need to fight Laxus yet but we was hoping to get it done quickly. Not only that but what Rogue said bothered him.

_"We both have a very dark future ahead of us" _Rogue's voice rang in his head. Did he know what Connor was? And about his past? Connor had to find out. He left his friends at the Fairy Tail booth and walked towards the infirmary.

"Hey Cus! where ya going?" Natsu called.

Connor stopped not facing Natsu "I'm just going to see Wendy really quick and check her condition."

"Alright hurry back though. I don't want you missing the next match."

"Don't worry I'll be back before then." Connor replied quickly continuing to his destination. Thoughts raced in his head as he walked. What does Rogue know? He asked himself. It racked his mind even as he entered the infirmary. Wendy and Rogue were both still asleep but Wendy looked a lot better and that made Connor smile. He walked to Rogue's bedside and gulped "How am I going to talk to him if he's still asleep..."

"I'm awake" Rogue muttered causing Connor to jump.

"Holy crap!" Connor shouted as he fell on his hind end.

Wendy jumped out of her slumber at Connor's shout "what's happening?! Is everyone alright?!" She asked in a panic.

"We're alright Wendy. Connor just fell over" Rogue answered the young girl.

"What the hell Rogue?!" Connor shouted.

"What did I do?"

"You know what never mind it doesn't matter. There's a few things I want to ask you"

"What would that be?"

"What you said to me after the match. We both have a dark future. What did you mean?"

"I meant what I said. There's darkness brewing I can feel it."

"One more thing."

"What is it?"

"What do you know about me?"

Rogue was silent for a moment "I know you're the apocalypse dragon slayer."

"How did you find out?" Wendy asked.

"I'm aware that I am a subclass. A subclass dragon slayer is able to detect their main class. It's a survival technique. Isn't that right Connor?"

"Yes that's right. Subclasses are able to pick up on their main class. Acnologia is the main class of dark magic" Connor replied.

"How is it a survival technique?" Wendy asked them both.

"A subclass will always be weaker than their main class. It's unsure why even among the dragons. We become weaker and their attacks are amplified for some reason. Because of this subclasses are able to find their main and possibly avoid death" Connor explained.

"So does that mean Natsu could beat you easily?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not sure. Personal strength does come into play and I'm sure we're about even. Subclasses still have to be careful around their main."

"Oh I see."

"Connor I have a question to ask of you" Rogue said.

"What is it?" Connor replied.

"Will Acnologia be coming for you?"

"I don't know.." he answered quietly.

"I'm asking because I'm not sure we could ever beat him. When the dragons invaded the Grand Magic Games a few months ago no dragon slayer was even close to killing one of them" the shadow dragon slayer said "if we can't even kill one regular dragon what chance do we have against their king?"

Nobody said a word. Wendy was fiddling with her bedsheets, Rogue simply stared at Connor expecting some sort of response and Connor just stood staring into nothingness.

He took a breath and clenched his fists and said "if he comes. We will win because even though you couldn't kill a dragon on your own doesn't mean that all of us can't beat him. We are dragon slayers the most powerful fighters in the world and we will slay any threat to our friends. We have to. So have faith Rogue because we will win"

"If you say so" Rogue said silently.

"Hey guys. Maybe we should go and see the next match" Wendy said.

"Yeah you're right it'll be starting soon" Connor agreed.

"Who's left?" Wendy asked as they left Rogue in the infirmary.

"Natsu, Laxus, Cobra, and Gajeel" Connor answered.

"Sorry I missed your fight."

"Its no big deal. I know you would've cheered me on anyway. You know I'm a little surprised Rogue knows he's a subclass."

"Why is that?"

"A lot of dragons are afraid to admit it. So a lot of Dragon slayers don't know about it. But where I'm from they seem a lot more common."

"Oh I see. That explains why Gajeel doesn't know."

"Hey! Wendy, Connor hurry it up they're announcing the next match!" Natsu called to them from the Fairy Tail booth.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time for the third match of the dragon tournament!" Lola shouted across the stadium "it's time to announce the next match! Slendy if you would."

"Of course Chapati. The next match will be between..." Slendy began "Laxus Dreyar and snake man Cobra!" He announced sending the crowd into a frenzy.

The two dragon slayers descended into the stadium. Laxus sparked with energy as Cobra silently smirked at him.

"I hear you hurt a lot of my family. Why you're even here I have no clue but I'll make sure you get punished for ever messing with Fairy Tail" Laxus said.

"I'm stronger than you think Laxus" Cobra replied darkly.

"Ready!? Begin!" Lola shouted.

Rather than most fights which started off with a bang there was silence. None of them moved. Laxus stood silently watching Cobra.

"Go ahead and go first!" The lightning dragon slayer said.

"If you insist" Cobra hissed rushing his opponent.

Laxus smirked _"they always fall for it" _he thought to himself. As Cobra approached he prepared to strike. He would end this with one punch. Just as Cobra approached he struck but hit nothing.

"I can hear every move you make!" Cobra shouted from above his head "poison dragon roar!" He released the brownish red poison onto the Laxus's head.

Laxus dodged with his lightning body "how did he.." he began.

"Dodge you?" Cobra asked "I can hear your very thoughts Laxus Dreyar and from that I can predict every move you make."

"Interesting. This might be tougher than I thought."

"Come on Laxus. You could never beat me."

"We'll see about that."

Cobra went on the offensive striking at Laxus with full force. Laxus blocked the strikes and used his lightning body to dodge him again. Cobra was right on him again predicting his every move. Laxus was unable to land a strike leaving them at a stalemate.

"That's not fair! He's using sound magic!" Lucy cried.

"Its not against the rules" Erza stated "though I should've considered it" she gripped her fists "I'm a failure!" She shouted as she approached master Makarov "please punish me!" She said bowing her head.

Makarov recoiled "that isn't necessary."

"Please master."

"Um.." he searched frantically for a solution then pushed Erza to Connor "here Connor will do it."

"What the hell master!?" Connor yelled.

"Shh!" Natsu hushed "I'm watching this. Go Laxus!"

Laxus growled "alright I'm done playing!" He shouted as he escaped Cobra's attacks again.

"What do you mean by that?" Cobra asked.

"You may be able to predict what I'm doing next but that doesn't mean you can stop them!" Laxus roared.

Laxus using, his lightning body, advanced on his opponent. Cobra moved to dodge but was quickly overtaken by Laxus. Laxus got above him and struck downward with a powerfully charged fist. He sent the poison dragon slayer into the ground and charged another attack "roaring thunder!" He shouted charging at the downed Cobra and striking him with a powerful lightning covered fist. Cobra spat blood onto the ground and passed out. The second generation dragon slayer was defeated by the mighty Laxus Dreyar.

"We have a winner!" Lola shouted into his Mic and the crowd cheered.

"I knew Laxus would come out on top" Yajima stated with a confident calmness.

"Oh that was absolutely incredible what a beast of a man!" Slendy shouted happily.

Connor gulped. He'd never seen Laxus fight and now he feared for his life.

Lahar smiled to himself "well at least Fairy Tail did something right."

"I agree with you on that. We should get Cobra back to prison before he does something he'll regret" Doranbolt stated leaving his seat and heading down into the stadium to inform the medical team they would take him.

Laxus simply left the stadium with a blank expression, ignoring the cheering crowds. He returned to the Fairy Tail booth and sat beside his grandfather.

"Good work Laxus" Makarov complimented.

"He wasn't that tough" Laxus said simply.

"Good one Laxus!" Natsu shouted from behind Laxus's back. Unfortunately he was sent flying by the older man.

"Natsu!" Connor shouted rushing to his cousin's side.

"I know I'm the best s-class wizard of all time.." Natsu said in a daze.

"Natsu! Come on wake up!"

"Thanks for the victory feast everybody.."

"Well everyone that concludes the third match of the dragon tournament. The final match will begin shortly" Lola announced "please stick around for the final match of the preliminaries."

"It will be between the mighty flaming Salamander, Natsu Dragneel and the iron man of Earthland, Gajeel Blacksteel Redfox. Sure to be a great match" Slendy said happily.

And so ended the third match of the dragon tournament. Cobra was a powerful opponent but Laxus was simply too strong for him. Soon the final preliminary would begin. Natsu and Gajeel would have their rematch.

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**So I've kinda screwed myself with the next match. I was so busy trying to think of matches I didn't realize that I only had Natsu and Gajeel left. Also I feel just disappointed with my chapters lately like they've just been lacking. I don't know. Anyway sorry if this chapter was a little short but Laxus would never be beaten by Cobra it was bound to end quickly. **


	26. Natsu versus Gajeel

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**I am incredibly nervous about this chapter. I mean I barely scraped by on the other chapters and those were fights never done before. This is Natsu and Gajeel! A fight that has already been done by the professional hiro mashima how am I gonna do proper honor to this fight? to mashima's masterpiece!? I don't know but I guess we'll find out. Wish me luck guys. Enjoy the chapter cookie**

**Don't own FT. (Why do I have to point that out?)**

**Ch 26: Natsu versus Gajeel. **

Shortly after the heat of the last battle a new one quickly rose. Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, a match many had been dying to see. Would they use their alternative modes? How long could the fight go for? Who would come out victorious? These questions and more filled the stands as they prepared for the next battle.

"It's finally my turn!" Natsu shouted.

"You must be pretty excited then Natsu" Lucy said.

"Not really.."

"Why not?"

"Cuz I gotta fight metalhead out there.. He's not even worth my time!"

"What was that salamander?" Gajeel growled behind Natsu.

"I said you're not worth my time stud face"

"I'd beat you anytime and you know it pinky!"

"So far it's one to zero! Pretty soon it'll be two!"

"I'll pummel you here and now Salamander!"

"Then let's go Metalhead!"

"Boys!" Erza shouted "save it for the tournament!"

"Aye ma'am!" The two of them cried in unison.

"Good. Keep it that way."

"These two I swear..." Connor muttered.

"Yeah I hear you" Gray agreed "they're both idiots."

"Says the guy with no pants on" Connor pointed out.

"What! No way!" Gray shouted rushing off to find his pants.

Connor sighed. He had discovered another possible loss. Natsu was his main class meaning If they fought he'd have a disadvantage. He watched Natsu and Gajeel argue over who was best and it made him nervous. If it came down to it and he lost control again the dragon slayers would have the best chance to beat him. He thought about that for a moment as he watched them squabble _"we're doomed..." _ he thought.

"Alright everyone! Its time for the fight you've all been waiting for!" Lola shouted excitedly "The Salamander! Natsu Dragneel! And Blacksteel, Gajeel Redfox!" The crowd was incredibly excited and cheered wildly.

"Will the fighters please enter the stadium!" Slendy shouted.

"Alright I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as he leaped down into the stadium.

"Let's win this!" Gajeel shouted as well.

They stood on the same side of the stadium just standing as if they were waiting for something.

"Hey Salamander will ya head over to the other side of the ring already?" Gajeel asked to his opponent.

"Why don't you? I got here first" Natsu argued.

"Just do it ashface!"

"No! You go!"

"Silence! Both of you! Natsu you go the other side!" Erza commanded.

"Aye!" The pink haired man shouted obediently as he ran to the other side of the arena.

"I've really gotta learn how to do that.." Connor muttered.

"You and me both..." Lucy agreed.

"Okay everyone it's finally here. Who will be victorious?!" Lola shouted excitedly

Gajeel and Natsu smirked at one another. This was their rematch their chance to see who really came out on top. Natsu had assistance from Lucy and Sagittarius previously and now he was anxious to prove he could do it on his own. Gajeel felt a similar sense of anxiety, the Salamander would fall before him this time.

"Ready! Begin!" Lola yelled into the Mic.

The two dragon slayers dashed at their opponents. Natsu's fists burned with his bright orange flames. Gajeel created his magic circles and turned his arms to iron rods.

"Iron dragon's club!" Gajeel shouted extending an iron rod towards Natsu.

Natsu quickly rolled to the side and avoided the iron pole then kept on running. "You missed metalhead!" He taunted Gajeel.

"Did I?" Gajeel retorted. He extend smaller poles from the sides of the main rod that struck Natsu dead in the side of his torso.

Natsu growled as he got back up. Gajeel retracted his iron pole and smirked at his fellow dragon slayer. Natsu foolishly continued his charge as Gajeel sent another rod.

"What the hell is pinky doing?" Gray said "he's just gonna get hit again."

"Just watch Gray He might surprise you" Erza said.

"Go Natsu!" Young Romeo cheered for his hero.

As the rod closed in Natsu slid underneath it and grabbed on tight. "Fire dragon's flame elbow!" He shouted sending a jet of flames from his elbow flipping the rod and himself. As the rod flipped Gajeel flew into the air He quickly detached the rod to avoid being slammed into the ground. Natsu got to his feet and puffed his cheeks "fire dragon roar!" He shouted sending a stream of powerful fire at the midair Gajeel. Gajeel raised his arms in defense "iron dragon's iron shield!" Suddenly a large iron shield formed from his crossed arms that covered his front shielding himself from the damage.

"Nice try Salamander but no luck!" Gajeel taunted his opponent.

"Don't get cocky Blacksteel!" Natsu shouted from above him thrusting himself into the air with jets of flame "fire Dragon roar!" He roared releasing his flaming dragon's roar. The blast hit Gajeel directly above him and sent him crashing into the ground and onto his shield.

"When did he learn to do that?!" Connor shouted.

"While you were training on your own Natsu was doing his own training" Happy explained "he got really strong to beat you. That's one of his new moves; the fire dragon thruster!"

"So he can fly now.. that's great.."

"Actually it's more like your booster. Its a temporary burst that only holds him for a few seconds. He'll he falling in three, two, one" and as Happy said one Natsu fell to the ground.

"Crap!" Natsu shouted as he fell back down to the earth. Although it was quite a fall he landed firmly on his feet and smirked. "Take that stud face!"

Gajeel growled and got back up "that's not even near enough to beat me Salamander. You got a lucky hit anyway."

"Yeah right! I outsmarted you fair and square!" Natsu snapped back.

"Never thought flamebrain would actually use his brain" Gray commented.

"Its a little different when Natsu is fighting. Dragon slayers are made to fight dragons it makes sense he'd have some sort of strategy" Lucy said.

"Well at least he's using his brain in some sort" Connor said.

The two opponents in the arena stared each other down before setting off again. They clashed and their hand to hand battle began. Natsu struck with a sweeping kick to trip Gajeel. Gajeel leaped and avoided Natsu's kick then struck at him with an iron rod. Natsu performed a quick backflip and leaped at his opponent with a flaming fist. Gajeel crossed his arms and blocked the fire Dragon slayers attack causing Natsu to retreat with his thruster.

"Iron dragon's sword!" Gajeel shouted forming his arm into his signature iron blade and swinging it down on top of Natsu.

Natsu quickly rolled and unleashed a flurry of fireballs. Gajeel formed a smaller shield of iron and deflected the flames then swung his sword after Natsu landing a hit with the blunt edge of the blade that sent the pinkette to the ground. Natsu groaned and quickly recovered then made another charge. Gajeel created small kunai knives and threw them in Natsu's direction prompting Natsu to leap into the sky.

"Fire dragon's wing attack!" He roared swinging his arms and sending a flurry of flames onto Gajeels head. The flames consumed the iron dragon slayer and he fell to his knees. "How'd ya like that stud face!"

Gajeel looked up and smirked. He was now wearing his iron dragon scales "that didn't even warm me up Salamander. You're losing your edge" he taunted.

Natsu growled "I'll show you who's losing their edge."

"Then come at me Salamander!"

Natsu made a straight charge at Gajeel. Gajeel simply smirked knowing Natsu couldn't get through his iron scales but what Natsu did surprised him. Natsu slid under the iron dragon slayers legs and struck his crotch. Gajeel bent over in pain and groaned.

"Well that's one way to get past Gajeels iron scales..." Connor commented.

"I think it was more of a silent insult rather than attack" Lucy sweatdropped.

Natsu was hysterical with laughter as he watched the groveling Gajeel "that should teach ya not to taunt me!" He shouted through his laughter.

Gajeel growled deep in his throat and stood straight up again "that's it I'm ending this" shadows began to gather at Gajeel's feet slowly rising up his body before extending outward and running wild across his body. His eyes glowed purple and he smirked "let's do this Salamander."

"Alright then I'm done playing with you" Natsu covered his body in his bright orange flames. Lightning exploded from his body and swirled with the fire in perfect harmony "I'm all fired up now."

"What's this!? They've entered their other forms the lightning flame and iron shadow dragon slayers have arrived!" Lola announced with great enthusiasm.

These two titans had entered their ultimate forms. Natsu as the lightning flame dragon slayer and Gajeel as the iron shadow dragon slayer. These two titans faced each other their magic power spiking beyond their normal limits. The other remaining dragon slayers were somewhat anxious to possibly face one of them later on in the ring. The two opponents smirked at the other this was going to be a proper dragon duel.

"Lightning flame dragon..." Natsu began.

"Iron shadows dragon..." Gajeel prepared.

"Roar!" They shouted together.

Natsu's roar of untamed fire and lightning collided with Gajeels roar of gray iron and black shadows. These dragons roared and shook the stadium and as they collided an enormous explosion engulfed the arena consuming the two opponents. A battle of will and endurance would settle this. An enormous cloud of dust covered the arena leaving the crowd anxiously awaiting the victor.

"A huge cloud of dust has blocked our view ladies and gentlemen. I can't even see from here. All we can do is wait" Lola said with a hushed voice.

Silence blanketed the stadium as the dust began to dissapated. They could make out two figures one standing the other on his knees.

"Come on Natsu.." Lucy muttered.

"Gajeel.." Pantherlilly said quietly.

As the last of the dust cleared the victor was revealed.

"Natsu Dragneel! Natsu Dragneel is the winner!" Lola shouted excitedly as he threw his hands into the air.

There stood Natsu hunched over and gasping for breath but standing with his signature grin. Gajeel sat collapsed on his knees before falling to the ground unable to move any longer.

"Damn..." he muttered "I should've won this time..."

"You did it Natsu!" Happy shouted flying down to his friend.

"Yeah I did.." Natsu replied panting heavily.

Soon the medical team arrived to take the two heavily injured dragon slayers. Natsu fought about it but after some thorough convincing from Erza he eventually complied.

"They put all they had into this..." Connor whispered "and I bet they still didn't have their full strength. Maybe we'll make it out of this after all" he smiled to himself as he saw Natsu and Gajeel carted out by the medical team "Alistair you'd better bring all you can. Because we won't go down without a fight."

"And as the sun begins to set ladies and gentlemen I want to thank you for coming out today" Lola said humbly "today ends the preliminaries of the dragon tournament. We'll be giving the competitors time to rest tomorrow so be sure to return in two days for the semifinal match up!" He shouted excitedly.

And so the preliminaries of the Dragon Tournament had completed. In two days they would continue the mighty battle between the most fearsome fighters in the world of Earthland.

**Hey everyone it's Natsu here. **

**So I actually feel a little more confident with this one. I feel like this fight was worthy of mashima-san. Either way I hope you enjoyed the latest installment next time we'll see what happens when you stick eight dragon slayers in one hotel ;). Have a nice day everyone. **

**Until next time my friends. **


End file.
